Under my skin
by MrsLMB
Summary: Bella crashes into Jacob's life without warning on a rainy Friday afternoon - testing his perfect control and annoying the hell out of him. He was content with his bachelor life. Imprinting unwillingly on her, he is forced to doubt everything he's come to know about relationships. Will Bella be able to break through the hard, angry shell of Jacob's cold heart? M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Under my skin**

 **A/N: Hi guys. Here is my latest story. Hope you like it. The first chapter was inspired by:**

 **Paramore - Decode**

 **GoldFish ft. Diamond Thug - Deep of the night**

 **Rag 'n bone man - Human**

 **Linkin Park - Somewhere I belong**

 **Jonas Blue - Perfect Strangers**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1 - Crashing into my life**

 **JOPV**

The collective pack mind from wolves scattered all over the forest, came to a standstill when a loud crash echoed from just outside the forest. And then suddenly everyone's minds registered the same thing - someone had crashed on the road either to or from the reservation. In a swift and smooth move envied by most of the pack, Jacob's wolf transitioned back to man. He tugged loose the shorts tied to his ankle and shrugged on the tattered cut-offs - his 'phasing shorts' as he liked to refer to them. The rest of the wolves followed suit, all ready and anxious to go investigate.

"Let's go." Jake jerked his chin toward the thick stand of trees obstructing the view of the main road just behind it. "It didn't sound good." A shared apprehension of what they would find there, resonated through the whole pack.

Jacob let his senses lead him and his pack toward the edge of the forest, where just minutes ago he'd heard the crash come from. He bobbed and weaved through the thick green foliage and dense forest with lithe movements, followed closely by the others.

The closer Jake got, the more ill at ease he became. His supernatural senses picked up the familiar rusty scent of blood that had started to permeate the thick, damp air surrounding them. It had a sweeter tinge to it - female, most likely. A woman had crashed.

 _Shit!_

A black pick-up truck lay on it's side on the shoulder of the road, engine still running, as Jacob emerged from the woods, flanked by his pack. The passenger side door facing upward was dented and scratched. So was the roof. The vehicle had obviously flipped and rolled. He detected no movement from inside the truck. Not a good sign.

Water splattered against Jacob's strong russet, calves as his feet hit the wet asphalt, taking brisk, determined strides toward the truck. He yanked open the right side door - currently the only accessible one - and leaned in to see if the driver was still in the truck. She was, thank god. He sighed in short-lived relief, because the girl - or more accurately, woman - wasn't moving. Blood poured freely from a deep cut on her forehead, soaking her dark hair and t-shirt. Her skin was very pale, and large bruises had already started blooming against her cheek and jaw.

"Fuck!" Jacob cursed in frustration, running a hand through his damp, black hair and stepped back for a moment to think strategy. The easiest way to get the woman from the truck was to get the truck back on all four wheels. He needed a point of access. So with lupine strength, Jacob pulled the vehicle into it's upright position - the dark haired woman swaying limply to the side with the movement. Jacob took four large strides toward the driver side, pulling at the door. It was stuck. That was just _his_ goddamn luck, wasn't it? No fucking surprise there. Jacob sighed in annoyance and tugged at the door again - harder this time - ripping the whole door from the frame and discarding it next to him with a loud clunk and a wayward wobble. He looked up to find the pack divided into two groups on either side of him, not paying him any mind, but rather cautioning the incoming and outgoing traffic. Smart. At times it still blew his mind how in sync they were as a pack; as a team. Fast, tactical and precise.

Jacob focused his attention back on the woman in front of him, shaking her arm roughly to try and wake her. "Miss. Can you hear me?" He got no response. She was unconscious. _Fanfuckingtastic!_

"Paul?" Jacob yelled over his shoulder to where his Beta and best friend was standing. "Can you have the truck towed to Sam's auto shop once I get the girl out?" He asked.

Paul came jogging up toward Jacob, ready to help as always. "No problem." He agreed as he came to a stop next to Jacob. He leaned in closer to the truck, peeking inside and let out a low, worried whistle as he spotted the woman. "Doesn't look too good, does she?" He glanced back at Jacob with deep concern.

Jacob shook his head at his friend. They needed to get help before the woman bled out on the front seat of her own truck. And there was only one person that could help them right now. "I'm going to take her to my mother. Hopefully she can help." Jacob said as he reached in through the hole where the door used to be and pulled the pale-faced woman from the vehicle and into his arms. He cursed the fact that he didn't have a shirt he could use to stop the blood. "Ask Embry to phase and go get my truck. It will be the fastest way to get her to my house."

"Will do, Chief." Paul said and sped away toward Embry, standing on the closest side to the Reservation. "And ask him to bring along something that I can use to stop the bleeding." Jacob added toward Paul's back as an afterthought.

What was he supposed to do now? Just stand here with this pale face in his arms while she soaked his body with her blood?

Jacob mentally rolled his eyes at her. She had probably sped and had lost control of her truck on the wet road. Typical. The pale faces had no respect for Quileute land or for the danger a wet road held for humans with below average reflexes. He didn't hate white people. He just found some of them rather arrogant and self-righteous. They looked down their noses at the traditions and cultures of the Native Americans and often made fun of them for their chosen lifestyle. It was a sore point for Jacob. He was very proud of who he was and now he had to deal with a girl who would probably be ungrateful as they day were long for what they were doing for her; the way they were going out of their way for her. If he'd been smart (which he clearly wasn't), he would have called for an ambulance and sent her on her way, because the fact of the matter was - this girl wasn't his problem. But like the idiot he was, he tried to play the good guy - something he hadn't been in a very long time. How was it that he always got himself into uncomfortable situations like these?

Jacob looked up at the cloudy sky as a light drizzle misted down onto his face and evaporated the instant it made contact with his preternaturally heated skin. He escaped out from under the dark clouds toward the thick cover of trees to get them out of the rain. It didn't bother him much, but she would probably end up catching pneumonia with everything else. He wondered if she had a cellphone in her pocket or an ID, so they could get a hold of her parents or a boyfriend? She wasn't wearing a ring, so he assumed she wasn't married. Calling around for a next of kin was really not how he'd planned on spending his Friday night. He had a whole list of other pressing issues to deal with right now. Way more important shit than escorting a pale face to safety. Looming vampire attacks and exploding pups ranked at the top of that to do list of his.

Jacob looked up as he heard the familiar rumbling of his Dodge pickup in the distance. Embry had really not wasted any time - something he was truly grateful for at this moment. About a minute later, he saw his truck round the corner and started to walk toward it, trying hard not to jostle the tiny woman in his arms too much.

As the truck screeched to a halt next to him, Jacob spotted his mother in the passenger seat, gauze and bandages ready to go. Good.

His mother was the local doctor on the Reservation and she'd know just what to do.

"Is she conscious?" His mother greeted him as she hopped out of the truck.

"No. She hasn't so much as moved since I pulled her out of her truck. I think she's lost quite a bit of blood." He jerked his chin toward his shoulder where the woman's head rested. His skin was soaked with blood, some of it already dried into dark red crusts, thanks to his unnatural body heat.

"Head wounds tend to bleed a lot." His mother explained. Her long, skilled fingers and keen hazel eyes made quick work of assessing the woman's limp body hanging from Jacob's arms. "We need to get her home. Her left leg is broken. It's not an open fracture, but she'll need a cast. And I'll need to get a IV up for pain medication and fluids." His mother searched the woman's jean pockets and pulled out a purse and a cellphone. She flipped through the purse, in search of god knows what? A drivers licence perhaps? "She's not wearing a medicalert bracelet and she doesn't have a card in her wallet that suggests that she's allergic to anything either, which is good. I can give her any medication she needs. Her name is Bella Swan. Twenty four years old. She's from Seattle - quite a long way from home." His mother informed him. "Let's get her into the truck and get going."

Jacob nodded. His mom was in full doctor mode now and he'd learned over the years to just follow the orders she handed out in said state, without argument.

Jacob carefully laid the woman down on the back seat, over the towels that his mother had placed there to protect the seats, and watched as she got in next to the girl. Jacob eased himself up into the passenger seat, grabbed an extra towel that his mother held out to him, and wiped the blood from his body. The rest would just have to be scrubbed off in the shower.

"Embry, you'd better step on it so we can get home as fast as possible." His mother commanded in a firm voice and Embry nodded, slamming down on the gas and making the truck spin slightly on the wet road before finally taking off.

The rest of the pack dispersed into the woods, probably phasing back into wolf form to go about their business. Leah was in charge now, which meant no fucking around. She always meant business, for which Jacob was really grateful at this moment. He needed his pack focused, since danger lurked close by. They couldn't afford to be distracted for even a second - that one second could cost people (his people) their lives. Jacob turned away from the window and ignored them, directing his attention back on the road and the task at hand. He would deal with the shit storm of finding vampire scent in the woods, later. This girl was seriously messing with his duties.

* * *

 **JPOV**

After a proper shower, Jacob had tried to access the woman's phone - who he now knew as Bella Swan - but couldn't get past her password. _Fucking perfect!_ So for now, the pale face had to stay with them until she woke up. His mother had an IV running and had already put a cast on her leg. All they could do now was wait...

Jacob walked into the living room, where his parents sat. His father's arm was wrapped around his mother, while she rested her head on his chest. Her eyes popped open at the sound of him entering the room. His parents were one of the lucky couples for whom love had worked out. Some days he envied them; wished he had been worthy enough to have a love like theirs, but then again, he mostly prayed that he'd never find himself in love with any woman, again. He never wanted to be vulnerable again. Never wanted to offer his heart up to any woman, like he'd done before. Love was a fucked up thing. It only weakened and distracted you and he was done with it. He'd had his fair share of weakness and pain and he could certainly live without it. He had quite enough to keep him busy, thank you very much.

"I'm heading off to the pack again." He told his parents. "I'm not gonna babysit a pale face while there is danger lurking in the woods."

His father got up from the couch, concern written all over his face. "Is there a threat?" He asked.

Jacob observed the strong man before him, who had not so long ago still been the pack leader. The Alpha. He'd finally stopped phasing about two years ago when he felt that Jacob was ready to take over. That being said, his father was always there to offer advice, guidance or help when he needed it. He was the type of man who never judged or criticized, which made it easy to admit when he didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"Yeah. We picked up a scent this afternoon." Jacob sighed in frustration. "For now I think it's only one leech. I don't know if it was just passing by, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Go. We'll call you when she's awake." His mother added.

"Good. I wanna know what she was doing near our land."

"Oh, Jacob. Please don't interrogate her. She's been through enough." His mother pleaded with him. "And if your father is right about her being Chief Swan's daughter, it means she's lost both her parents not too long ago."

"Chief Swan? As in Chief of Police?" He asked, dumbfounded. He vaguely remembered the dark-haired man with the bushy mustache and kind eyes.

"Yeah. He and his wife died about five months ago. They were good people. Didn't know them personally, but Charlie always helped us when we needed him." His father answered.

Jacob nodded. The girl had some shitty luck, that was for sure. But it still didn't mean he was going to let her off that easy.

When Jacob finally reached the woods, he phased into wolf form and seeked out his pack mates. Paul's mind was clear as day. He was back and had taken over from Leah - dividing the rest of the wolves into pairs to patrol the woods. All of them understood the threat of a possible vampire attack. He knew there were more vampires not far away. It was the only reason to explain all the kids phasing while still so young. Save for Collin and Brady, who were both seniors now, there were four more boys who'd just phased a few weeks ago. Kyle, Argent, Reese and Perry were only fifteen. God knows how they were going to get through high school if they had to patrol every day. Jacob hastily filed away his concern for their education, ready to worry over it when he was in bed later that night. For now there were more pressing issues to deal with.

Satisfied that everyone was sorted, he headed over to Paul, feeling like the world was resting on his shoulders.

 _"How's the girl?" Paul asked. "She awake yet?"_

 _"No. Still out cold. Couldn't even get her fucking phone unlocked to find a number for her boyfriend or her parents. Though my dad thinks that she might be the late Chief Swan's daughter."_

 _"How's that?" Paul wondered._

 _"Found her ID in her wallet. Her name is Bella Swan."_

 _"Oh shit! That's terrible. Chief Swan has gotten me out of a lot of shit over the years. Back in my wild days. He was one of the good ones."_

 _"Pale faces, you mean?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well she's not my problem. I told my parents I'm not gonna babysit her." Jake shrugged mentally._

 _"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Paul asked, always trying to be the voice of reason._

 _"No. Why?" He still struggled to get to grips with Paul's more sensitive side as of late - ever since he'd imprinted on Leah. He used to be wild, untamed and uninhibited in his post-imprinting days and some days Jacob missed the angry version of Paul. These days, it seemed that he, himself had taken over the role of being the angry one._

 _"Because she's done nothing to you." Paul advocated. "And her father has only been good to the tribe. We owe it to him to help his daughter."_

 _Jacob sighed. "So what you're trying to say is that we should let her stay with us until she's all healed?" He was sure there were other options to consider that he just hadn't thought of._

 _"Yeah. Do you really want to send her off to god knows where with a broken leg to fend for herself?"_

 _"She probably has a boyfriend. He can take care of her. As soon as she wakes up, I'm gonna find out." Jake was determined to find a way to get her out of his parents house as soon as possible._

 _"Okay, fine. It's up to you, mate. I'm not gonna fight with you about this." Paul conceded._

 _"Quit making me feel guilty about this." Jake complained. Paul had the uncanny ability to make him feel like a petulant teenager. (Which he wasn't, of course)_

 _"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but I wonder if this hatred toward the girl doesn't have more to do with your anger toward Lira for cheating on you?" And there Paul went again, hitting the nail on the head._

 _"Women are all the same." Jacob supplied with annoyance at Paul's accurate and invasive estimation. "They are all after money or status and as soon as they find out that you're nothing more than a contractor with his own fledgling remodeling business, they run for the hills."_

 _"No, Jake. They aren't all like that. Not all women are like Lira." His best friend disagreed with him._

 _"Whatever." Jacob shrugged mentally._ _They obviously weren't going to agree on this, so perhaps it was best to just let it go for now. Focus on something else._

* * *

 **JPOV**

"Is the girl awake yet?" Jacob asked as he returned home three hours later, sweaty and tired - but totally ready for a full-on interrogation. He wanted answers.

"No. Not yet." His mother looked up at him from the couch where the light of her reading lamp bathed her in a golden hue, and shook her head. "But she's starting to stir now. I don't think it'll be long." His mother put her book down, removed her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes, before unfolding her legs from under her and getting up from the couch. "Will you go sit with her while I get some pain medication ready for her?"

"Why me? Why can't dad go sit with her?" He complained. The only thing he wanted to do right now was jump into the shower and then into bed. He was worn out from the day he'd had and sitting with the girl was not very high up on his list of possible things he felt like doing tonight.

"Because I asked you." His mother answered simply. "And because you were the one who found her. She's your responsibility now." His mother gave him a stern look, daring him to challenge her. He knew that look very well. He needed to tread carefully, but instead, Jacob threw caution to the wind and refused his mother's demands.

"No she's not." He disagreed. "And as soon as I can get her to phone a relative or a boyfriend, we can send her on her merry way and forget today ever happened."

His mother shook her head at him. Her scornful look didn't go unnoticed by him. "Since when are you this cold and uncaring?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, but wisely escaped down the hall toward the girl's bedroom. "Bella. Her name is Bella." He mentally reminded himself. He wasn't in the mood for "I don't know who you are anymore" from his mother. Sometimes he didn't even know who he was anymore, either. He was Alpha. And that was that. The rest was all unclear to him. But what he did know was that it didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't have to know who he was - he had nobody in his life to be whole for. What a blessed relief.

Jacob startled when he walked into the guest bedroom to find the girl awake. She looked a little bewildered, hair matted and cheeks pale. The bruises on her face were really prominent now and for just a moment he felt himself wondering if she were in pain.

"Where am I?" She looked frightened now, as her eyes assessed him. It wasn't the first time that a woman found his sheer, muscular size intimidating and threatening. He could smell her fear and he loved it. He wanted to intimidate her as much as he could. Scare her away - back to wherever the hell she had come from.

"You're on the Reservation. La Push." He supplied and tried his best not to roll his eyes at her. For some reason this girl seemed to bring out the very worst in him. "You were in a car accident." He finally looked down into her warm, chocolate brown eyes and that was it. The one thing that he'd hoped and prayed to god would _never_ happen to him, just did.

He imprinted on her. On a fucking pale face. Jesus Christ! Was this really his luck?

He forced the overwhelming emotions of concern, devotion and need down with all his might. He was not going to let the imprint decide for him. He had a _choice,_ god dammit. _Didn't he?_

He was happy on his own and in control of his own destiny. He didn't need a woman to make him happy. And certainly not a pale face. Intrigued as he now was by her, he pushed it aside and focused on the task at hand - removing her from his life. His wolf bared it's teeth at Jacob for trying to send his imprint away. Jacob - the man - couldn't give a flying fuck what his _wolf_ wanted him to do. The supernatural had already interfered with his free will by forcing him to turn into a furry, four-legged, feral predator...and now this! A mate chosen _for_ him, not _by_ him. It simply didn't appeal to him.

"Yeah, I remember the truck swerving and flipping over. But nothing after that." She said, bringing him back to the present. She was completely unaware of what had just happened.

Jacob gritted his teeth to keep himself from moving closer to her. His wolf wanted him to comfort her; tell her who she was to him, now. Her sweet, melodic voice was hypnotic and he kicked hard against the pull of the imprint. He knew exactly what to expect. He'd seen it over and over in the pack mind. Everything about her was designed to pull him in; tempt him. From her voice to her body. And he absolutely refused to give in.

HE. DID. NOT. WANT. THIS. _EVER_!

Somehow he found that he hated her beyond a shadow of a doubt for walking into his life and fucking with his mind and his free will. But hatred he could handle. It was a familiar emotion for him and he could easily identify with it. It was much simpler to despise her, than feel what the imprint _compelled_ him to feel.

"I tried to find the number for a relative or a boyfriend - give them a call to let them know what happened to you, but your phone was locked." He spoke dispassionately, steering his thoughts in a different direction. Toward his goal of getting her out of here.

"There is nobody." She breathed in annoyance, though her eyes flashed with hurt. "My parents died recently and I lived in Seattle. All my friends were there. But I moved back into my parents house last week."

"So you know nobody here?" Fucking marvelous. Just what he needed.

"Not really. It's been years since I've been here."

"Great. So tell me, little girl, what were you doing on your way to the Reservation? You've lost nothing here."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a little girl." She warned. She looked like an angry kitten. "How cute", He thought sarcastically and shrugged.

"I was just taking a drive. To clear my head. I wanted to go to the beach." She spoke the last part through gritted teeth. "Did I break a law?"

"You wanted to go to the beach? " He asked skeptically. "On a rainy day? I'm calling bullshit!"

"I don't mind the rain. It's peaceful." She muttered and looked away from him.

"You're a very strange person, Bella Swan." Who wanted to go to a beach on a rainy day?

"And you're an asshole." She deadpanned without batting an eye.

"Glad to see you're awake. You had us very worried. " His mother bustled into the room, effectively putting an end to their bickering. "I'm going to give you some more pain medication, Bella."

Bella smiled at his mother.

"I'm Sarah, by the way. Jake's mother." She pointed to him as she introduced herself. His mother injected a small syringe full of clear fluid into her IV. "You've broken your leg. But I'm sure you've noticed." Sarah laughed at her own little witty comment.

"Thank you for helping me." Bella smiled at his mother.

"Don't thank me, sweetheart. Jacob here is the one who found you and pulled you out of the truck. "

The girl looked stunned for a moment, mouth agape. Obviously she hadn't expected _him_ to be her knight in shining armor. Her beautiful face was even more bruised now, her one eye almost swollen shut. But still he found that she was pretty. Very pretty.

"What the fuck?" Jacob admonished himself mentally. He needed to get a grip on his thoughts and emotions before it derailed him. If he didn't keep his head about him, he would surely lose his will power and seriously fall for this girl. And that was something he refused to let happen.

"Thank you." She spoke in earnest. "I appreciate your help." Her sincere gratitude caught him a little off guard, but he recovered quickly, steeling his emotions.

His mother sneaked quietly out of the room, like the devious woman he knew her to be. He knew exactly what her plan and he wasn't falling for it.

Bella took a sip of the water that his mother had placed on her bedside table, avoiding his eyes.

"Are you hungry? " He found himself asking for some unknown reason. But to be honest, the sooner she ate and got her strength up, the sooner she would be out of his hair.

"No." She shook her head and rested back against the pillows. "Just tired."

"Then go to sleep. We'll sort out where you're going to stay tomorrow. There must be somebody in Forks who'd be willing to let you stay with them."

"Gee, thanks. How kind of you." She muttered sarcastically, but closed her eyes.

Jacob sighed. He knew he was being a dick, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He needed her as far as possible away from him, before it was too late.

 **A/N: What did you think? Do you like the idea of Jacob pushing Bella away and being so cold? I like me some angry Jacob. He's so often portrayed as an overly happy person. And I find that I quite like him all dark and mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing guys. You rock! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2 - Fighting it**

 **Songs inspiring Chapter 2:**

 **Ariana Grande - Dangerous woman**

 **Alessia Cara - Wild things**

 **Hawthorne Heights - Saying sorry**

 **Taylor Swift - New romantics**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **BPOV**

Bella slept fitfully that night. Her dreams were plagued by the angry but equally attractive Jacob Black. She dreamt about the two of them happily married with a bunch of dark haired kids running around the house. But the weirdest thing was the wolves that played such an integral part in her dreams. They were always around - everywhere she looked. Especially the larger russet wolf. Maybe it was because of the forest she'd driven past just before the crash. Or the fact that she could see it from her window now, illuminated eerily by the light of the moon. Another possibility was that she was slowly losing her mind due to the recent stress overload her body had to cope with.

Bella woke around three (according to her cellphone) with a massive need to pee, but there was no way she was going to wake anyone up to take her to the bathroom. Especially Jacob. He was angry enough as it were, without her waking him in the middle of the night for a trip to the bathroom. She'd try to manage by herself. She had to start getting used to doing things by herself.

Bella threw the covers from her body and edged carefully out of bed - her leg was really hurting and she didn't want to hit it against anything. Trying to keep her balance as best she could, she hobbled on one leg to the door, hoping she wouldn't trip over some unknown object in the dark room and steadied herself against the wall. Dammit! Her hopping up and down made her leg throb angrily. She hoped to god the bathroom wasn't too far away. She hopped three more times, before stopping again to take a deep breath, holding onto the door jamb for support. She ground her teeth with determination - she just had to push through the pain. She had no other choice. The alternative meant wetting herself right here in the hallway. With the next hop, Bella's foot slipped and she lost her balance, crashing loudly to the floor with a squeak. Oh god. She probably woke up the whole house now. Perfect.

Suddenly the light flicked on in the passage and an angry looking, shirtless Jacob appeared before her. Oh sweet heavens! What a sight he was to behold with those huge biceps and abs, like russet silk stretched tightly over steel. And he was so insanely tall. If she had to hazard a guess, she'd say he was about 6'7. She wasn't a very tall woman, but he was still abnormally tall by any standards. Bella swallowed thickly, trying to tear her eyes away from the 'v' that peeked from shorts hanging low on his hips and pointed to hidden pleasures, like a flashing neon sign.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He scolded her but hurried to help her up.

Mmm. He smelled so good - like pine needles and fresh rain on a hot summer day. His skin burned against hers and it was a heady sensation. Her body reacted to the feel of him, hormones coursing through her veins and making her heart jackhammer in her chest and her lady bits pulse with want. She wondered if he could hear her traitorous heart? "I was trying to go to the bathroom." She mumbled, trying to hide the blush that crept up her neck, staining her cheeks bright red as she looked into his nutmeg eyes.

Jacob stared at her for a moment, a frown spoiled his beautiful face, before - just for a millisecond - a lopsided smirk hitched it's way up his lips. But a steely mask slid over his face just as swiftly as his smile had come and gone - like dark clouds rolling in and bringing thunder and storms with it . "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"What happened?" Jacob's mother and father also came to inspect.

"She tried to go to the bathroom by herself." Jacob grumbled, lifting her up into his strong and able arms. It felt so good.

"Sorry. I really tried not to wake you." Bella apologized. She bet these people were starting to regret letting her stay the night.

"Oh, sweetheart. You should have called for one of us. Jacob is a really light sleeper. His ears miss nothing." Sarah said, giving Billy a peculiar look - like they were sharing an inside joke.

She shrugged it off and focused on the embarrassing situation she now found herself in. "If you could just deposit me in front of the bathroom, I'll find my way back." She asked Jacob.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you need some more pain medication, Bella?" His mother asked.

"No. I'm okay, thanks." She lied, shaking her head furiously. She'd caused enough of a disturbance. She didn't want to hassle these people any more than necessary. They've been kind enough as it were.

"Okay then. Sleep well." Sarah smiled sweetly and turned back to her room, trailing behind Jacob's father.

Jacob took a few large but careful strides to what she assumed was the bathroom and gently put her down at the door. "I'll wait for you." He said, motioning for her to go.

Bella hopped in, pushed the door closed and made her way to the toilet, careful not to fall again. Her leg was screaming in pain.

She did her business as fast as she could, washed her hands and splashed some cool water onto her flushed face. Bella startled when she looked up at herself in the mirror and saw her appearance. A large gash to the side of her forehead - stitched up perfectly - stood out against her pale skin, angry and red. Her one eye was quite swollen and dark bruises marred her cheek and jaw and her hair stood out in all directions, some of it clumped together with pieces of dried blood. She looked terrible. She wondered what Jacob thought of her?

Taking care not to hurt herself again, she dried her face with the hand towel draped over a rail against the wall and gave herself one last look in the mirror before hopping to the door.

Jacob was waiting for her when she opened the bathroom door, just like he said he would. He looked so tired. His eyes were closed and his hair was disheveled. Jacob's gargantuan frame leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. That delectable chest. What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't the type of girl to swoon over a gorgeous man. In fact, she usually steered clear of them. She'd always been more focused on her job as a teacher and rarely made time to date. She'd been burned enough by now to know that men were trouble. All of them. So why was she so bloody attracted to Jacob?

* * *

 **JPOV**

He found it sort of comical to witness Bella eyeing his bare chest so openly. He wondered if it was just a female thing, or if she were feeling the effects of the imprint as well? He could smell her arousal - it smelled like honey and jasmine, mixed together in a potent cocktail that turned him on so fucking much. But he knew that was just a side effect of the imprint. Everything about her, from her looks to her smell, was carefully designed by nature to pull him in. And the same applied to him. The fact that Bella was so blatantly aroused by him bore testament to that. Jacob found it very disconcerting and enticing at the same time. His wolf wanted to claim her. Over and over. Fuck her right here against the wall until she came so desperately around him that she couldn't think or walk straight, despite the fact that his parents could walk in on them at any moment.

Jacob shook his head to clear his thoughts, instead focusing his attention to her bruised face, trying to prevent sporting a raging hard-on for this girl, right there in front of the bathroom. It worked. Concern for her well-being, though it was forced, trumped his arousal for her. He could see that she was in pain. She'd lied to his mother about it. Why, he didn't know?

"Let's get you back to bed, shall we." He scooped her tiny, fragile body into his arms and gritted his teeth against the onslaught of emotions barreling through his body at the feel of her silky skin against him as he carried her to her room. "God dammit, Jacob, focus! She's a pale face." He scolded himself mentally. But a little voice in the back of his head whispered in response, reminding him that, though it might be true, she was still his imprint.

Jacob deposited Bella onto the bed with great care and pulled the covers over her body. "I've asked my mom to leave you something for the pain." He said and held up a small pill cup and a glass of water. "I can see that you're in pain. No point in lying. It's written all over your face."

She looked up at him, mouth agape.

"Drink up." He held the pills and glass out to her. She took it willingly, tipping the pills into her mouth and taking a big gulp of water.

"Thank you."She gasped and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was being sincere.

"No problem." He shrugged it off.

"No. Really." Her eyes locked with his, demanding his full attention. "Thanks for everything. You don't even know me, but you've really been so kind to me. I appreciate it. And I promise I'll get out of your hair first thing tomorrow morning."

Jacob gulped audibly. It was rare to find a pale face as kind as her. She probably took after her father. He supposed they were good people. Jacob nodded at Bella in acknowledgement. "Good night, Bella." He turned, leaving her room and flipping the light switch off on the way out.

In his bed, he lay wide awake despite being dog tired. For the life of him, he couldn't fathom why it bothered him so immensely that she was leaving tomorrow. Somehow he wanted to make sure that she would be okay. That she wouldn't struggle alone, with nobody to help her. Fucking imprint - that's what was messing with his mind. He shook his head at himself. He didn't owe her anything. She needed to sort out her own shit. He didn't need to drag himself into this. Jacob sighed in frustration. He really didn't want to care. He had enough to worry about as it were and the only way he could prevent her from distracting him, was for her to get the hell out of his life and off the Reservation. If she'd stayed in Forks like she should have - not driving around to places she had no right to be - he would never have met her. Then he'd still be blissfully miserable - like he preferred.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Despite the fact that it was weekend, Jacob couldn't sleep late. He had to deal with the 'Bella situation' and then start patrolling. Somewhere in the woods a vampire was hiding. And he needed to find out why, before he killed it. But first he needed coffee to function properly.

On his way past Bella's room, he peeked in to see if she was still sleeping. She wasn't. She was busy getting out of bed. Again. Didn't this girl learn her lesson?

"Planning on falling again so early in the morning?" He startled her.

"Jesus Christ, Jacob!" She breathed, clutching her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You didn't answer my question." He stated, leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest, observing Bella's struggle to get out of bed.

"Bathroom. Again." She offered up with a blush.

"Right. Well, let me help you." He moved over to her and scooped her up, just like he had last night. It almost felt like a routine in the making. If she were staying - which she wasn't. He would make sure of that.

"You do know that you don't have to pick me up every time. I could just walk with your help."

"It's quicker this way." He said. He didn't have forever to wait for her to get to the bathroom.

"Fine." She sighed in annoyance.

"How's the leg?" He wondered out loud, despite himself.

"Hurts like a bitch." She scowled.

"I bet it does." He chuckled.

"Glad it amuses you. " Bella mumbled sourly. She had the most adorable pout.

"I'm not laughing because you're in pain. I'm laughing because I didn't expect a swear word out of your mouth."

"Ha!" Bella barked out a laugh. "Believe me, I can do way better than that. "

"Here you go." He set her down in front of the bathroom. "Go do your thing." He waved her away with his hand.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"So what happened to my truck?" Bella asked as Jacob placed her in a chair at the kitchen table. She looked around the room, almost green with envy. What she wouldn't give to have a kitchen like this.

"It's at Sam's auto shop. He'll start working on it first thing Monday." He turned away from Bella and reached into a cupboard for two mugs. He was so freakishly tall that he didn't even have to stretch. The muscles in his back coiled and released deliciously under his russet skin, like a viper viciously striking it's prey. She wondered what it would feel like to stroke her fingers over those taut, bulky muscles while she lay under him, writhing in bliss. She frowned at herself. Where were all these crazy thoughts coming from? Jacob placed the mugs in front of him, flipped on the kettle and turned back to her, appraising her with cold, hematite eyes. He said nothing.

"He doesn't have to rush. It's not like I'll be using my truck soon, anyway." She pointed out.

Jacob shrugged. "I suppose."

The kettle clicked off as the water reached boiling point and once again he turned away, busying himself with making coffee. He didn't even ask how she liked hers.

Bella fished her cellphone out of her pants and googled the number for a taxi service. "What's your address?" She asked him.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I want to call for a taxi." Everything she said and did had to be questioned by him and it irked her immensely.

"Seventeen River Street." He answered in a clipped tone.

Bella found a number and dialed it. A friendly female voice answered, asking how she could help.

"Hi. I'd like a taxi for seventeen River Street, please?"

"On the Reservation. La Push?" Bella could hear the woman typing away furiously on her computer at the other end.

"Yes, please."

"And who am I speaking with?"

Jacob placed a steaming mug in front of her and she thanked him with a small smile. "Bella Swan."

"What time should the taxi pick you up?" The woman inquired.

Bella checked the time on a large clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen. "Nine o'clock, please." She'd have about a half an hour to still enjoy her coffee and thank Jacob's parents again before she left. She could see that Jacob didn't want her there and she didn't like overstaying her welcome. Best to get out of his hair as soon as possible.

"Okay." She said. "You're taxi is booked."

"Thank you very much." Bella hung up.

Jacob looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. What was his problem with her?

"If nine is too long for you to wait for me to get out of your hair, I'd be happy to wait outside for my taxi?"

"I didn't say anything." He grumbled.

"Oh, but you didn't have to." Bella said sweetly. "It's written all over your face."

"Morning." The chipper voice of Jacob's mother effectively prevented an all out word war between her and Jacob. It was probably for the best.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black." She greeted Jacob's mother.

"It's Doctor Black." Jacob corrected her.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and gave his mother an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course not." Jacob retorted. "Why would a pale face like you ever think that one of our people could be a doctor?"

"Seriously? You're gonna keep bringing up the fact that I'm a white snob, are you?"

"Don't pay him any mind, honey." Sarah smiled at her and turned her gaze toward Jacob, flashing him a warning look. "I don't know what's gotten into Jacob. He isn't usually like this."

"It's fine. I should get going anyway." Bella waved it off and drained her mug. She pushed her chair back with the only properly functional leg she had at her disposal, getting up and hobbling to the sink to deposit the coffee mug there. "My taxi will be here soon." She turned toward Jacob's mother, steadying herself against the sink.

"What do you mean?" Sarah frowned.

"I'm going home, Dr. Black." Bella smiled to hide her worry. She had no idea how she was going to manage on her own, but she had no other choice. She simply had to.

"Call me Sarah, please." She requested, but frowned.

Bella nodded.

"Who's going to take care of you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm extremely grateful for your help, but I'll manage at home." Bella assured her.

"You mean you'll be alone?" Jacob's mother asked, worry wrinkling her forehead.

"I'll be fine. Really." She soothed the beautiful, dark haired woman. "I'm tougher than I look."

Jacob snorted with derision, earning himself a dangerous, tight lipped glare from Sarah.

"Won't you please reconsider, Bella? You are more than welcome to stay here until you've recovered."

A loud honk from outside signaled to Bella that her taxi had arrived - a little early but just in time to spare her any more awkwardness.

"Thanks again, Sarah." Bella declined. " But I'll be just fine. I promise." She gave Sarah what she hoped was a convincing smile. "And thank you, Jacob." Bella turned to him. He wore a deep scowl as he leaned back against the kitchen cabinets with his arms folded over his chest. This seemed to be a common pose for him. "I'll be forever in your debt for saving my life." She grabbed her cellphone and purse and hobbled from the kitchen toward the front door as fast as she could manage, not to let the taxi wait for her too long.

* * *

 **JPOV**

His mother was giving him a death glare. "Why are you so cold and mean? The girl's done nothing to you. Now she'll have to struggle on her own, with nobody to help her. You saw what happened last night when she tried to go to the bathroom by herself. Not to mention the fact that she doesn't have any proper pain medication for that leg of hers. I don't even want to think of the pain she'll have to endure."

Jacob sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "Fine." He bit out. "I'll go get her."

"Thank you." Sarah gave Jacob a pointed look, shaking her head at him in exasperation.

He stomped loudly from the kitchen and out the front door, forgoing the five porch steps in a hurried attempt to stop the taxi. Thanks to Bella's slow pace, she was only opening the taxi door by the time he reached her.

Jacob grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait."

She yanked her arm from his grip. "What do you want, Jacob?" She fixed him with an irritated glare.

"Stay." He asked unconvincingly.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" She asked with her mouth agape in annoyance. "You just insulted me. In front of your mother no less. And now you expect me to believe that you actually want me to stay?"

"I guess." He shrugged, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Make up your fucking mind, Jacob Black. Besides, I'm not sure I want to stay here with you. My pale skin obviously offends you."

"Whatever. Do what you want then. I don't care." He held up his hands in defense, taking a step back. If she wanted to be difficult, she could struggle at home, by herself. It wasn't his problem.

"Jacob Ephraim Black." His mother shouted from the porch. "I don't care if you're twenty-seven years old. I swear to god I'll spank your ass if you don't behave."

"Oh oh." Bella's eyes widened in mock horror. "Widdle Jacob Black is in twouble now!" She taunted him in a whispered voice so his mother couldn't hear.

"Fuck you!" He mouthed at her.

"Best not let mommy hear that potty mouth of yours, or you'll probably be grounded for a month, on top of everything else." She still kept her voice low.

"Look," the driver of the taxi spoke up in irritation. "Do you still need the taxi or not?"

"No, thank you." Jacob pulled his wallet from his pocket and fished out a fifty, handing it to the driver.

"I could have paid him myself." She complained.

"Well, I paid him. Now shut it." She was so fucking infuriating, challenging him around every turn. He reluctantly scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the house, where his mother and now also his father were waiting for them.

"I really don't want to impose, Mr. and Mrs. Black." Bella said as they re-entered the house.

"Billy and Sarah." His mother corrected Bella. "And you're not imposing. We'd love to have you here for the next six weeks."

Oh Jesus. Six weeks of this hell. He had to speed up the remodeling of his house so he could move back as soon as possible. He really needed to get away from Bella.

* * *

 **BPOV**

On their way to Bella's house to go and collect some of her things, she had asked Jacob to stop at the store for her. She wanted to buy some groceries for Jacob's parents. Things like washing powder, dishwashing liquid, bread, milk, chicken and eggs - things that would be used on a regular basis. Though she knew they sure as hell weren't poor in the least, she at least wanted to contribute. She wasn't a freeloader.

"Keep your groceries. We don't need your charity." He refused when she told him what she had in mind.

"Oh fuck you! It's not like that!" She bit back. He continuously had her on the defensive. She didn't need to justify her intentions for buying them groceries. It was like he was constantly waiting for her to say something that he could twist into impure motive and use against her. She was never one to be bothered by a person's race, culture or traditions. What mattered to her was the person's soul. And right now, she didn't like what she saw in Jacob, despite the fact that she was undeniably attracted to the man. God knows why, because his personality sucked. She hated the fact that he made her analyze every word in her mind before she spoke it. But to hell with it. He was going to find a reason to despise her anyway, so why bother trying to filter her thoughts to please him?

"Then, by all means, set me straight. Because you pale faces always think that we're disadvantaged and that we can't take care of ourselves."

"Boy! You really do have a chip on your shoulder, don't you?" She rolled her eyes at him. "You pale faces." She quoted him. "Really?"

Jacob sighed and looked away from her.

"I only want to buy my share of groceries for your parents. I refuse to sponge off you guys. I'm not like that. So go buy the things I wrote down on the list for you, or I'll go in there myself. And god knows how long that will take."

"Fine." He spoke through gritted teeth.

While Bella waited for Jacob, she searched for his music collection. He had to have some decent music. She found a bunch of CD's in the glove compartment. "Huh?" She jutted out her bottom lip as she flipped through the CD's. She was actually pleasantly surprised. He had the same music taste as she did. Paramore, Band of Horses, The muse, One Republic, Live, to name a few. And then he had music from System of a down, Slipknot and Metallica - not quite her taste. She supposed he had music for every mood.

Bella took out Paramore and popped it into the slot on the radio and 'Careful' started to play. How appropriate. She closed her eyes and relaxed back against the seat, wondering idly how she was going to survive the next six weeks with Jacob staying under the same roof as her. There was a distinct possibility that they might kill each other before the month and a half was over.

"Fuck!" Bella cursed a while later when she heard the heavy clunk of groceries being placed on the back of the truck. Jacob opened the driver side door and found her holding his music collection. She felt a little guilty for snooping.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snatched up the CD case from her lap. "Do you think it's okay to go through my stuff without my permission?" He pointed the CD case at her as he scolded her, looking irritated as all hell.

"I was bored." Bella defended. "And I really didn't think you'd mind. Besides, you have surprisingly great taste in music."

"That was my ex's CD." He shrugged. "I don't like Paramore."

"Oh, well." Bella shrugged. "Guess everyone has their flaws." She joked. To Bella's utter surprise, Jacob actually smiled back at her for a brief moment. He looked so much younger when he smiled.

"Well, if you want to listen to decent music, you definitely won't go wrong with One Republic." He said as he got in and switched CD's.

"I agree." She nodded as the music began to play.

The drive to Bella's home was filled with blessed silence on both their parts. It wasn't an awkward silence. They just both lost themselves in the music. The only time Bella spoke was when she had to give Jacob directions to her house.

 **A/N: Did you like the chapter? Please review ;) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3 - Warped reality

 **BPOV**

Bella awoke with a start. Dazed and confused from sleep, she could for a moment not fathom what exactly had woken her up, but then it came back to her. She'd been lying on the grass in the Black's back yard, reading. She'd obviously fallen asleep - dreaming again of Jacob. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence anymore. For the last two weeks that she'd been living here, Jacob plagued her thoughts every waking and sleeping moment. This time she'd been dreaming about something very steamy and totally inappropriate, when the touch of ice cold hands against her skin woke her. Or at least that was what it had felt like. Bella shivered at the thought. There was an uneasiness blooming in the pit of her stomach - like someone was watching her.

"Jacob." She called, trying to keep panic from filtering into her voice.

Jake and Paul were watching sports in the living room with Billy as they seemed to do every Saturday and Sarah was out on a coffee date with a friend in Port Angeles.

"What's wrong?" Jacob burst through the back door before her words were even cold. How did he know something was wrong?

"I don't know. It might sound weird, but I could have sworn someone or something had just touched me while I was sleeping. It was an icy touch." Bella rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head. "I bet I sound like a lunatic."

"Paul!" Jacob called over his shoulder in a booming voice, his body tense and his eyes dark. When Bella caught sight of Jacob's expression, her stomach dropped. He didn't look at her like she was crazy. Instead he looked feral and alert. Oh shit!

"What is it?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Get in the house, Bella." He ordered, sniffing the air with narrowed eyes.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Jesus Bella. Don't question me. Just get in the fucking house. Now!" He yelled at her, audibly grinding his teeth in irritation at her.

Bella scooped up the crutches she'd gotten from Sarah and ambled toward the back porch with as much speed as she could manage, leaving her book and blanket forgotten on the lawn. She passed Paul on the way in and noticed him wearing a similar expression to the one she'd just seen on Jacob's face.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Jacob taunted in a sing-song voice. "I know you're here, you fucking leech."

Bella had no idea what he was talking about, but she kept going. Billy was waiting for her on the porch, offering her his hand and helping her up the steps. When Bella turned around to get one last look at Jacob and Paul, she almost jumped into Billy's arms in fright at the scene unfolding before her.

One moment Jacob and Paul were still standing undeniably tall in the back yard, fists clenching at their sides and the next both of them started shaking - their edges blurring slightly - before transforming into two huge wolves. The same wolves that she'd seen in her dreams. Paul's wolf was a dark silver and Jacob's a reddish brown. A very pale man with dark brown hair and red eyes was standing in front of them now, in a crouching position. What the hell was going on?

"Oh my god!" Bella slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Let's get you inside." Billy soothed and finally helped her with the last few steps into the house - to safety.

As she plopped down on the couch in the living room, she stared warily at Billy. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"I think I need a drink before I explain all this to you." Billy breathed. "Would you care for some whisky?"

Bella nodded. Any strong alcohol would be welcome right about now. She needed to settle her nerves.

Billy disappeared into the kitchen. She heard the familiar scratching of metal against glass as a bottle was being screwed open. Then the clinking of glasses being taken out of a cupboard and set down on the counter, followed by the glugging and sloshing of what she assumed was the whisky being poured.

Moments later, Billy appeared back in the living room with two glasses filled with amber liquid.

"Here you go, Bella." He handed her a glass.

"Thanks." Bella accepted the alcohol with shaking hands. She brought the glass to her lips and took a big mouthful of the drink, gasping as it burned a numbing path down her throat.

Billy followed suit, and then placed his glass on the coffee table in front of him. Bella was keeping her drink close. She had a feeling that she was going to need it.

"So?" She encouraged impatiently.

Billy sat forward, clasping his hands together on his lap. His eyes were dark and his tone serious. "Well, Bella." He began. "You already saw way more than you were supposed to. All of this is a huge secret and I can't emphasize enough how imperative it is that you keep it that way. You understand that don't you?"

Bella nodded and sipped on her whisky.

"I mean, can you imagine the chaos it would cause if this became public knowledge?"

Bella nodded once more, like an idiot. But she didn't trust her voice to speak. She understood.

"Good. Did you see the man standing in front of Paul and Jacob?"

"Yeah." Bella's voice cracked slightly as she answered Billy.

"That was a vampire."

"Your kidding, right?" Bella gave a squeaky laugh, though she already knew the answer just by looking at Billy's severe expression.

He shook his head. "No."

"But what does this all mean?" She asked. This all felt so surreal. And she couldn't imagine the burden these people had to bear in an attempt to cope with and hide something as substantial as this.

"In short, vampires, or the cold ones as we often refer to them, are a massive and very real threat to humans. They drink human blood. And the wolves, like Jacob and Paul, are there to protect all humans from them.

"There are _more_ wolves?" Bella tipped the glass to her lips and gulped down a big mouthful of the alcohol. Jesus Christ. This was way too weird for her to fully comprehend.

"Yes. Jacob is the Alpha. The chief of the wolf pack, if you will. And Paul is his Beta. Then there are quite a few more of them. But I'm guessing Jacob will introduce you to them later. There will definitely be a meeting afterward."

"So, are they born like that. Half man, half wolf?" Bella asked, unable to curb her curiosity.

"No. They phase in their mid teens. Especially if a vampire is close by. That seems to speed up the process. I used to be the Alpha. Now I no longer phase. Jacob has taken over from me - it's his turn to be Alpha to the pack now."

"Are they dangerous? The wolves I mean?"

"Very. Though not to the ones they protect. Vampires are equally dangerous. And that's why the wolves are so large and strong. So they can fight these monsters."

"Will Jake be okay?" Bella's voice came out severely thin this time. She was worried about him. Though they haven't spoken much these last two weeks, they'd found that they could co-exist quite well together without fighting. If (and it was a big if) they avoided each other.

Billy's eyes crinkled at the sides and he chuckled. "Yeah. He'll be fine. As long as he knows you're safe."

"Me?" Bella asked, confused.

"Yes, you. He's very protective of you."

"Why? He doesn't even like me."

Billy's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "That's something Jake will have to explain to you himself, at some point."

"But how can he be protective of me when he hates me so much?"

"He doesn't hate you, Bella. He's just angry at all women right now. His ex girlfriend really hurt him."

"I'm not so sure it has anything to do with that, Billy. He keeps on emphasizing that I'm a pale face. And apparently he doesn't like pale faces one damn bit. I mean, you and Sarah don't strike me as racist. So why is he like that?"

This made Billy laugh loudly. Bella felt annoyed at the older man. She couldn't understand what was so funny.

"His ex was also white, Bella. Believe me, that boy doesn't have a racist bone in his body. He looks much deeper than skin color."

It was Bella's turn to laugh this time, though her laugh was devoid of all humor. "Well apparently he didn't take his time looking deeper into my soul."

A howl sounded outside, making Billy look up. "It's over." He stated and slapped his hands against his thighs. "I've told you all that I can, Bella. The rest is Jacob's story to tell."

"Thank you for explaining things to me, Billy. I appreciate it more than you know." She smiled at him. "And I promise I'll keep my lips sealed."

"I have no doubt that you will." He nodded. "The pack will start arriving now. I suppose Jacob will need to inform all of them about what happened. So get ready for a full house."

"Should I make something for them to eat?" Bella asked. "I can whip up some sandwiches and cookies."

Billy smiled. "I think they'll appreciate it very much. They are always starving."

Bella kept herself busy with mixing a very large batch of oatmeal cookies while she heard the living room fill up. She didn't hear Jacob's voice yet, so she assumed that he was still outside.

She popped the cookies into the oven and started on the sandwiches, all the while keeping her ears open for the sound of Jacob. She was always super aware of him. She didn't know why, but she could usually feel when he was near. Just like now. So when she felt her stomach relax and tense up at the same time, she looked over her shoulder to find Jacob leaning against the kitchen entry, carefully watching her.

"Hi." She smiled, relieved that he was okay, and turned back to the task at hand.

She heard him walk closer to her. He was standing behind her now, and she could feel the heat from his naked chest radiate against her skin. He placed a large hand on her shoulder, sending electricity crackling through her body as he turned her around to look at him. Did he feel it too? If he did, his expression gave nothing away.

Bella wondered what it would feel like to have those hands touch her everywhere - roam her naked body shamelessly. Touch her where she needed him most. She shook her head to rid her mind of these wayward and very inappropriate thoughts. It was neither the right place nor the right time for her girlish fantasies. What was this man doing to her?

When she looked up into Jacob's eyes, his dark orbs were blazing right through her own. Was he trying to read her?

Jacob closed his eyes and sniffed the air, a lopsided smirk working it's way up his lips. What was that about?

"You look sorta beautiful when you smile, you know." Bella said before she could stop herself. Where the fuck was her filter when she needed it most?

His eyes popped open and he stared at her for a moment with expressionless eyes, before his steely mask took it's usual place on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. She knew he was referring to what she'd just witnessed outside.

Bella nodded. "Surprisingly, yes."

"Join us when you're done in here. It smells really good and I know the guys are hungry."

"Yeah. Your dad mentioned that. Is it a wolf thing?" She wondered out loud.

Jacob nodded. "Sure is." He lifted a careful hand and stroked his knuckles tenderly along Bella's jaw. Her eyes closed involuntarily and her heart sprinted in response to the unexpected affection he was showing her. "You're good with all of this crazy shit." He whispered. "It makes things a lot easier."

"Makes what easier?" She asked and opened her eyes to look at him.

Almost like she'd poured a bucket of ice water over Jacob's head, he dropped his hand to his side - his expression cold. Jacob didn't answer her and instead turned away abruptly, stalking back to the living room where loud voices were joking and laughing. He was so mercurial - keeping up with his moods made her head hurt.

* * *

 **JPOV**

His heart nearly stopped at the sight of Bella as she entered the living room with a huge tray of sandwiches in one hand while steadying herself with a crutch in her other hand. The pack would finally be meeting her for the first time. And the fact that she was making them food would already count in her favor where it concerned them. He was so glad she was safe. Things could have been very different - he didn't even want to think about what it would have done to him had she been bitten or killed. He shivered and pushed those thoughts from his mind. He needed to lock this shit up. He sounded like a pussy.

"Guys. This is Bella." Jacob introduced her. They'd all only heard of her. Or seen her in the collective pack mind. And they knew very well that she was his imprint. He didn't want anyone hitting on his girl. Not that he wanted her for himself either, but she was his wolf's mate. Whether he liked it or not. And god help anyone trying their luck with Bella. They would meet the merciless wrath of his wolf and the end result would definitely not be pretty.

"Hi." Bella waved at them with a big smile.

Jacob introduced her to all the guys. He doubted that she'd remember all their names. There were simply too many of them.

Bella excused herself back to the kitchen as soon as the introductions were over and Jacob started filling everyone in on what had happened. He helped himself to a sandwich first, to avoid the others drooling on his mother's furniture. They were all waiting for him to eat first. It was a sign of respect.

Jacob popped a whole triangle of bread into his mouth and chewed appreciatively. He'd learned very quickly these last two weeks that any food Bella made was delicious. She was one helluva cook. She would make a good Alpha's wife - she was already taking care of his pack. Jacob startled at the direction his thoughts were heading in.

"So," Jacob spoke as he swallowed down his sandwich, helping himself to one more before it all disappeared. "A vampire came to pay us a visit today." He explained to them what Bella had told him earlier. "The bastard warned us that more were coming."

There was a collective growl in response to Jacob's words.

"What are they after?" Sam asked.

"Us. They want to eliminate the wolves from Forks. We are the only threat to their existence. And with us gone, they can hunt wherever they want to."

Bella joined them once again, only to take the empty tray - where just a few crumbs were left - and replaced it with a large batch of cookies. God it smelled good. "Thank you." He nodded toward her. Thank you's were thrown at her from all over the room by the rest of the pack as well. Bella blushed, ducked her head and headed out.

"But we are only a small group. And it's not like we are scattered all over the world." Billy spoke up.

"And it's not like we are going out in search of them." Harry added.

"It's not about that. They want to take Forks for themselves. The woods and the over all climate make it the perfect place for them to live. It's easier for them to go unnoticed here, where it rains most of the time. They can hunt for pray better here. No one will notice any threat if they walk around outside during the day. Little to no sun means they won't sparkle like the fucking freaks they are."

Jacob looked up to find Bella leaning against the door frame, looking for a place to deposit herself. Jacob patted the couch next to him and shooed Brady from it to make space for her. She shuffled through the many wolves scattered all over the couches and the living room floor with great care, trying not to trip with her crutches and sat down next to him. She placed her crutches on the floor at her feet.

Jacob focused his attention back to the pack. "But my biggest concern is how we're going to deal with the pups and Brady and Collin who still need to attend school. Running patrols will be a necessity for all. Brady and Collin are in their final year and they can't afford to miss out on too much school." He rubbed his face in frustration. "Any ideas, Harry?"

Harry Clearwater was the current principle at La Push High and Jacob hoped that he might have some suggestions. He was their best bet at finding a solution.

"I'll think about some ideas and get back to you. But in the end they might just have to make some sacrifices for the greater good. Like the rest of us had to. I know it's unfair, but I'm not sure there will be anything we can do about it."

"I have an idea." Bella spoke softly from next to Jacob.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked skeptically, arching a brow at her. What now?

"I'm a teacher. I can home school them. Work around their patrolling schedules." Bella offered. "I don't have a job right now, so I really don't mind helping out. I can't just sit around all day, doing nothing."

Jacob thought the idea over for a second. "Think that can work, Harry? Would you be able to help Bella arrange this?"

Harry nodded. "Most definitely. If I get this sorted out, they'll only have to go into school for examinations."

"We can work with that." Jacob agreed. "Give them early patrols before exams, so they'd have time to study."

"I'll take Brady and Collin in one time slot and Reese, Perry, Kyle and Argent in another. So I can focus on the individual needs for each grade." She nodded toward the boys.

"Good. Then it's settled. Thank you Bella. That will really help us out." He gave her a grateful smile. "You and I can sit and work out their schedules tonight and in the mean time, Harry can get things sorted from his side. Hopefully we can start soon." He was pleasantly surprised at Bella's willingness to help them out. And he felt proud. His imprint was willing to give up her time for his pack - he never would have expected this from her.

"Okay." Bella agreed with a dazzling smile.

The rest of the meeting consisted of strategy talk. They needed to be prepared at all times - day or night - for an attack. Jacob looked over to Bella while he spoke. "And you'll not go out of the house without one of the pack to guard you. Do you understand? " He asked her.

"Why?"She demanded.

Jesus. Could this girl not just take an order without questioning him?

"Because you're very important." Embry told Bella like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Enough!" Jacob boomed, warning Embry. Bella jumped next to him in fright. "This does not concern you. So I don't want you to bring it up again."

"Sorry Jake." He apologized.

"Bella gave Jake a questioning look." He shook his head at her. This was one bit of information she didn't need to know about.

"Now," he continued, "I'll say this one more time. Don't go anywhere on your own."

"I promise." Bella nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Later that evening Bella and Jacob were basically done sorting out the schedules for the boys. They had to work out patrolling schedules and work schedules as well, because the pack always patrolled in pairs. It was quite complicated. And they had to be fair to everyone.

Bella was going to see the boys for four hours each day, where they would be working full steam on school work. No messing about. Sure she'd give them two ten minute breaks, but with the little time they had to work with, the boys would just have to be strong.

"I think we are actually going to pull this off." Jacob smiled at her as he leaned in closer to inspect the schedule. His shoulder brushed against hers, making her skin tingle. It felt oh so good.

"Yeah. Everyone is getting their fair share of early and late shifts." Bella agreed. "Only thing now is to find a place where I can teach."

"We can use my place?" He offered. He would make the necessary sacrifices where his pack was concerned. "The house isn't quite done yet, but my study is big enough for a desk and a large table. Would you be able to work with that?"

"I suppose so. But I'll have to see it first."

"If you're not too tired, I can go show you?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled excitedly. "I'd love to get an idea of where I'll be working with the boys."

"Thanks for helping. It means the world to our pack. They'll finally have a fighting chance at going to college. To become more." Jacob's face was now mere inches away from her's and she could feel his warm breath fanning over her face.

"I owe you for saving me, remember?" Her voice was low and soft - almost a whisper now.

"Yeah. You do." He nodded his head slowly and brushed his lips against hers with the softest of touches. His lips were smooth as silk. He was going to kiss her. Bella closed her eyes - she had wanted this since the first time she saw him - despite the fact that they didn't get along very well.

"How are things going in here?" Billy's voice startled them, making them pull apart.

Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Good." He said, snatching up the schedule and thrusting it into his father's hands. "I think I'm going to get something to drink." He turned to Bella with that signature steely expression of his. "You want anything?"

Bella nodded. "Coke please." She blew out a frustrated breath as Jake walked out. He was hot one moment and then cold the next. She couldn't seem to keep up.

"You really did one helluva good job with this." Billy waved the schedule in front of Bella and smiled at her. "I'm really proud of the two of you for working together and getting everything done so quickly."

"Thanks." Bella accepted the compliment. "I'm surprised that we didn't even fight once."

"You make a good team." Billy said with eyes twinkling mysteriously, just like earlier. Bella felt like there was a hidden meaning behind Billy's words.

Jacob returned with three glasses of coke, handing out one to each of them.

"Thanks." Bella said and drank the cold drink gratefully.

Jacob, being the hulk that he was, took four big gulps, draining his glass in mere seconds. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set the glass down on the table with a clack.

"Bella and I are quickly going down to my house. We're thinking of using my study as a temporary classroom for the pups. I wan't to show it to her so she can decide if it will work." He told his father.

"Oh I think it will be big enough." Billy chuckled. "You're house isn't exactly small."

"Need a lift?" Jacob asked but didn't wait for an answer. He scooped Bella up into his arms before she could say anything. "Just grab your crutches." He dipped her down so she could reach, grabbing both into her one hand.

"Good night, Billy." Bella waved as Jacob walked them from the kitchen toward the front door.

"Have fun." He called after them.

Bella blushed. Was Billy thinking they were sneaking off for midnight sex at Jacob's house? She hoped he didn't get the wrong idea.

Once outside, Bella voiced her concerns. "I think your father thinks we're sneaking off for things other than looking at potential space for a classroom." She told him.

Jacob laughed loudly. It echoed through the dark night and reverberated through her body, sending a jolt of pleasure rippling through her core. Right now, the sensation of being in Jacob's arms was way to much for Bella to handle. Especially after their almost kiss.

"Don't worry too much about it." Jacob assured her.

"I was wondering why you were still living with your parents. I didn't know you had your own place. And you didn't strike me as the type of guy who'd live with his parents forever."

"What? Like a twenty-seven year old virgin who can't find his own place?"

Bella laughed. "Yeah. Something like that. Though, not a virgin."

"Oh?" He asked curiously. "Why not?"

"Please, Jacob. A guy like you? A virgin?" She shook her head. "No way." He was too freakin' handsome and tall, and muscled and... Oh god. Just thinking about his body made desire pool at the apex between her thighs.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well. You look like the kind of guy who'd get a lot of offers from women." She blushed. She didn't want him to think that she was hitting on him.

"What kind of guy?" He was playing with her - trying to get her to tell him what she thought of him.

She blushed even more now. She was super embarrassed. "Well, you're not exactly too rough on the eyes."

He was quiet now. All Bella could hear was the crunching of gravel under Jacob's feet and their breathing. Her's was a little more labored, despite the fact that he was the one carrying her.

"I'm not the hit-and-run kind of guy - usually. I might have strayed from the path a little after the break-up with Lira, but I don't usually mess with women. Sleeping around is not really my thing."

"What happened between you and your ex?" She dared to ask the question.

Jacob didn't answer immediately. She was wondering if she was getting a little too personal.

"She slept with someone else. A guy from Seattle - with money."

"Oh god, Jake. I'm sorry." She was finally getting a glimpse at Jacob's past - and his negative attitude was starting to make sense now.

He shook his head. "It's fine. I'm glad I found out about it before we got married ."

"Was it that serious between the two of you?"

"Well, _I_ thought so. I mean, we were engaged. Seems I was sorely mistaken."

"And if she asked you back, would you consider trying again?"

He shook his head. "No. Trust means everything to me. And I'd never be able to trust her again. Even if I did still love her. Which I don't anymore."

"How long were you guys together for?"

"Almost three years. I think another thing that put a strain on our relationship was the fact that I had to keep the pack a secret from her."

"Why?"

"We keep it a secret from all outsiders."

"But your dad told me." Bella stated, confused.

"Yeah. Because you saw me phase. He had no choice."

"Somehow I think there's more to it than what you are telling me."

Jacob sighed. "Yeah. There is. But that's a story for another time."

"Okay. I trust you. I know you'll tell me when you're ready. Besides, it's none of my business. "

"Well, actually it is. It directly involves you. But it's complicated."

"Like you said, it's a story for another time. I just want to know one more thing. Does this have anything to do with what Embry talked about earlier?"

"It does." He affirmed.

"Oh." Was all Bella could manage in response.

"We're here. " Jacob said and pointed to a very large wooden house.

"It's beautiful." She was in awe.

"It used to be my grandparent's house. I just added on through the years."

"You did this yourself? "

"Yeah. It's what I do. It's my job. I have my own business. "

"You're really talented, Jake. "

He shrugged, obviously not good at accepting compliments.

Jacob took the steps two at a time toward the front door with Bella still in his arms. He fished a key from his pocket with one hand and unlocked the door. He set her down on her feet. "Think you'll manage?"

She nodded, peeking in to his house. It was even more beautiful inside.

"So most of it is still under construction, but let me show you the study." He walked out in front of her, leading the way.

She followed eagerly behind Jacob on her crutches, excited to see where she would be schooling the pups.

Jacob open a door to a large room. Two massive windows allowed for ample moonlight to filter in. Jacob flipped on the light so Bella could see better. There would definitely be ample space for a desk and a table big enough to seat at least four large teenage boys. She clapped her hands together excitedly. "This is perfect." She turned toward Jacob.

"Good. I'm glad that's sorted. I'll get a table and blackboard in here by Monday. And a desk for you, of course. Hopefully we'll be able to start classes the week after that."

"Thank you. "

Jacob shook his head at her and moved closer to her. "I should thank you." He whispered and dipped his head down, capturing her lips in a warm embrace with his and lifted her up into his strong arms.

Bella's legs wrapped around his hips and he pushed her up against the wall. His lips danced eagerly with hers in a passionate embrace while his free hand explored her curves with no shame or hesitation. Bella's body responded willingly to the sensation of his lips against hers, heat coursing wildly through her body. Her hand snaked up into the hair at the back of Jacob's head and fisted itself in his dark and unruly hair.

Jacob's tongue begged for entrance and Bella relented without missing a beat. His tongue danced with her's in a fierce battle for dominance. It was a heady feeling. She'd never been kissed like this - with so much need and passion. It made heat and desire pool between her thighs.

"Jesus, you smell so good." He growled, breaking the kiss.

"So do you." She agreed.

Jacob chuckled, like she had misunderstood him, though he didn't correct her.

Jacob's lips went in search of the skin at her neck, over her pulse point, nipping gently at it. Her body erupted in goosebumps at the delicious sensation and her hips arched involuntarily into his.

Jacob groaned in response, grinding his prominent erection into her.

The moment ended abruptly as the sound of a howl pierced through the night.

"Fuck. I have to go." He said and slid her down to the floor - his painfully throbbing cock grazing against her excited body on her way down.

Jacob pulled his phone from his shorts and dialed a number. "Paul." He greeted curtly. "I need you to come get Bella. We're at my house. Something is going on. I dunno if it's a leech again."

Bella's head spun as she tried to regain her composure. She felt dizzy from the fierce moment they'd just shared.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waiting for Paul was an awkward affair. Neither of them spoke, but Jacob knew he had to say something about the kiss they'd just shared. He had let things get completely out of control, thinking with his dick and not his head.

"Look, Bella." He began.

She looked up from near the window, where she was standing, staring out at the forest.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and turned away again, saying nothing.

"I just don't want to give you the wrong idea."

She sighed. "Just don't mess with me then, Jacob." She looked back at him. "Because right now that's exactly what you are doing. And you're sending mixed signals."

Jacob nodded. She was right. He was sending her mixed signals, acting like a horny teenager. But he didn't want her to hope for something that he wasn't prepared to give - his heart.

"Friends?" She suggested.

"Yeah." Jacob agreed. "Friends."

"Jesus Christ." Paul complained as he walked in, making Bella jump. "It smells like sex in here. You could at least have cracked a window, you know."

"Don't be a dick." Jake playfully punched his best friend and Beta in the shoulder, making Paul laugh. "Thanks for coming so quickly."

"No problem." Paul nodded, his face serious now.

"I'll let you know what happened." Jacob promised as he walked out the door, not looking back at Bella. He was struggling with his resolve. He really did try his best to avoid any physical contact with her - to not kiss her - but the more time he spent with her, the harder it became. Sometimes he even wanted to say 'fuck it' and give in to the imprint. It was a constant struggle. But what if she too broke his heart? He wasn't up for it. He needed to distance himself from her physically and especially emotionally.

 **A/N: Please review. Thanks for reading. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it so much. Aside from my music, you guys are my inspiration. Enjoy the next chapter. It's a slow build to the next chapter - which is a bit more exciting...and maybe a little shocking. Please excuse any mistakes. Much love xxx**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **My musical inspiration:**

 **The Parlotones** \- I'm only human

 **Hinder** \- without you

 **Zedd and Alessia Cara** \- Stay

 **Chapter 4: Piece by piece**

 **PPOV**

"We didn't have sex, you know." Bella said as Paul drove Bella back to the Black's house.

Paul chuckled. "I know."

"But you said-"

"I was just kidding, Bella." Paul tried to rectify his statement from earlier. He was pretty sure Jake wouldn't want Bella to know about the accuracy of their lupine senses. Besides, it would obviously embarrass Bella to know that he could smell her response to Jacob. He wondered what happened just before he'd walked in?

"We just kissed. I promise." She defended.

"Hey." Paul said and lifted his hands from the steering wheel in an attempt to absolve himself and placate Bella. "I didn't say anything. What the two of you do in your spare time is none of my business."

Bella nodded and turned to look out the window.

Paul couldn't help himself though, adding just one more comment. "Must have been one hell of a kiss."

Bella turned and slapped his arm playfully. "Stop teasing me!"

Paul chuckled at her embarrassment as Bella's cheeks stained dark red.

"Look, Bella. Jake is my best friend and he's been through a lot." Paul gave her a weak smile. "He is a really good guy. I know it doesn't seem that way. But just be patient with him."

"We agreed to be friends. He basically said that the kiss was a mistake and that he didn't want to mess with my heart." Bella explained.

Paul had expected as much from Jacob, though he was surprised that his friend had actually kissed Bella in the first place. Maybe he was making progress?

"Then be his friend, Bella. Maybe that's all he needs right now. Friendship and patience."

"Yeah. I'll try." Bella nodded. "It's not going to be easy, though."

"It will be worth it in the end. I promise." Paul vowed. He knew that someday soon, Jake was going to accept the imprint. Or at least he hoped to god Jake would.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Paul and Leah came over on Sunday to help Bella and Jacob prepare the classroom for Monday. Harry had given Bella the go ahead this morning, saying that he would sort out all of the nitty gritty details during the week and that he didn't want the pups to fall behind any more than they already have.

"So. What do you need for class?" Leah asked as she pushed the cart through the store, while Bella hopped along on her crutches beside Leah.

"Note books, pens and pencils, erasers, rulers, chalk and a black board duster."

"Okay. We'll find all of that in the stationery isle." Bella followed behind Leah. She obviously knew her way around the store. "We should really hang out more. You must be starved for female conversation. "

Bella chuckled as she grabbed two packs of blue pens for the pups and one pack of red pens for herself. "You have no idea. There are always guys around at the Black's house. And Sarah is the only woman around. And even when I moved back into my parents old house, I didn't know anybody. I lost contact with all of my school friends over the years. I only came to visit my parents every now and then for a weekend or so. And it never really left me with much time to meet up with my old friends. "

"Why didn't you come visit your parents more?" Leah asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think I was scared of getting sucked back into this small town again." Bella sighed. "It's ironic isn't it. Because here I am anyway."

"So why did you move back? You could've sold their house if you wanted to and stayed in Seattle. Not that I'm saying we don't want you here."

"That's just it. I couldn't find it in me to sell the house. It's the only tangible reminder I have of them. And I guess I came back to Forks to be closer to them somehow." Bella resumed her shopping, selecting the rest of the necessary items.

"I can't imagine what it must feel like to lose both parents at the same time. " Leah shook her head and followed Bella to the checkout stand.

"It's like having your whole world pulled out from under you. At first I was so shocked that it didn't quite sink in. But it hit me really hard when I walked back into their house. It was so quite, but all of their stuff was still there, in the exact place it had been when I moved out. And then I realized that it was all real; They weren't coming back. I'm alone now. There is no close family nearby."

"I know it sounds cliche, but you have us. The pack. We're your family now." Leah said in earnest.

"Thanks Lee. That means a lot to me." Bella sniffled and blinked away her tears. She was not going to cry.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Paul was holding up the black board while Jacob made sure that the board was level. The bubble of the level bobbed to the middle. "Perfect." Jake nodded and marked the corners where he wanted to drill holes.

"So what's going on between you and Bella?" Paul asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jake tried to play dumb.

"Oh come on Jake. Give me a little more credit. Something obviously went down between the two of you last night."

"We kissed. That's all. It might have gone way further if the leeches didn't make an appearance last night. Which was a good thing, because kissing her was a huge mistake, anyway. And having sex would have been disastrous. "

"Why?" Paul frowned. What was with all his questions?

"Jesus, Paul. I've told you already. I don't want to be in a relationship. Women are trouble. Every last one of them. They're all the same. "

"I call bullshit man. She's your imprint. And look at what she's already doing for the pack, even though she doesn't realize she's very much a part of it. Just imagine how good she'd be for you."

"No. I'm not going to accept the imprint. I don't have the energy or the time for more heartache. That's all it's going to be." He said emphatically, shaking his head furiously.

"It's not going to be like that, Jake. It would be as easy as breathing with her. You imprinted on her for a reason. Your spirit wolf knows what you need. And the whole pack can sense that you're struggling. It's making them anxious. "

"Can we please just drop this? I'm refuse to be guilted into this."

"Fine." Paul conceded with a huff. Paul had this annoying way of making him rethink things - over-analyse. And then feel guilty about his actions in the end.

"We're back." The girls announced as they walked in.

"This looks great." Bella smiled in awe as she inspected their handiwork.

"Think you'll be able to work with this?" Jake asked her.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Jake." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His heart stuttered and blushed (fucking blushed!?) at Bella's unexpected gratitude. Oh god. Keeping things platonic was going to be way harder than he thought. He had to kick things up a notch.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella kicked off Collin and Brady's first lesson with a pop quiz on math, so she could get a sense of where they were at, compared to the syllabus. It was a shock to find out how far behind they really were on calculus. They seemed okay with geometry and algebra, but she'd need to put in a lot of work with calculus.

"I'm never going to get the hang of this." Brady complained when she gave them feedback on the quiz.

"Yeah. Neither am I." Colin agreed. "It's no use. We might as well drop out now. Spare ourselves the embarrassment of failing."

"Don't be too hard on yourselves. That's why I'm here. To help you guys understand all of this. But I think we need to start with the basics. Learn all the rules of calculus. If you understand that, it will help you a lot already."

The boys nodded, seeming relieved. And it made her happy to know that she was able to help.

The rest of the their time together was spent in a similar fashion. Finding out how they were faring with the rest of their subjects. They were fantastic with Spanish. And okay with English. Their grammar and spelling needed a little work.

They were up to standard with Biology and they had the basics down with Accounting. But like she'd expected, Science was also a nightmare. Tonight when she was done with all of her classes, she was going to sit and work out a strategy to get the boys up to par with Math and Science. She could spend a little more time on those two subjects. She was going to teach math and science four times a week and the rest of the subjects only three times a week - until they were doing better.

She was glad that the four younger boys also took the same classes, which consisted of Math, Science, Economics, Geography, English and Spanish. It would have been a little more difficult had they each taken different subjects. They were rather up to date with all of their subjects, since they'd only phased a short while ago. What a relief. It would be easier to teach them.

* * *

 **BPOV**

On Monday night just past eleven, Bella fell into bed, dog tired. She pulled the covers over her body and fluffed her pillows. She'd worked full steam on the objectives she had in mind for the boys for the rest of the week. She was going to push them as much as she could, without putting too much pressure on them. But they really had a lot to catch up on - Especially Brady and Collin. At least the boys were eager to learn - to improve. She saw how hard they worked and judging by the improvement she was seeing already, she'd bet everything she had that they put in a lot of effort at home as well.

Jacob was still working on his house. Guess he was eager to get out of his parents house again - and away from her, too. Despite the fact that they'd decided to just be friends, they've spent very little time together doing 'friendly' things. Dinners and movie nights with the rest of the pack didn't count. The haven't spent any time together - alone. Maybe it was better this way. Putting distance between them would make it easier on her when the time came for her to go back to her own house. She had an appointment for x-rays with Sarah next Tuesday to see how her leg was healing. It felt fine to her. No more pain. She was very certain that her leg was healing well.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"How are they doing?" Jake asked when he dropped by to pay Bella and the boys a quick visit on Tuesday during his lunch break.

"Not bad. It's Collin and Brady that are proving to be more of a challenge." She sighed.

"How so?" He frowned, leaning against the table opposite Bella's desk. Bella looked beautiful today in her white sundress with her hair spilling over her shoulders.

"They are really behind on Math and Science. But we'll get there. They are bright and they put in a lot of effort. That alone makes a big difference already."

"Yeah. They are bright." He agreed. They've really been struggling to juggle patrolling, school, studying and sleep. And something had to give. School became first choice when they had to decide what to neglect. "They've just had it tough."

"I worked on objectives for them last night. And if they reach it week for week, they'll be well off by the end of the month already. I have no doubt that they will pass with flying colors if we just work really hard on it."

"I'm never gonna get the hang of this shit!" Argent said and pushed his notebook away in disgust.

"Language, Argent!" Bella scolded him.

"You're wasting your time with me." He said and got up from his chair, scraping it back noisily. He was obviously ready to leave. The others nodded in agreement.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's going to get better." Bella assured him.

Jake was ready to step in and put Argent in his place, but first he wanted to see how Bella would handle the situation. He'd wondered if maybe she was a little soft to take on these boys - flaring tempers and all.

"No. I'm done." He shook his head and turned to leave.

"Argent Walker. I said sit down!" Bella ordered in a authoritative voice.

It all happened in the blink of an eye - Argent sat down immediately, chin tucked - just like the other three boys. They were looking down as if it had been Jacob that had given them an Alpha order.

Mouth agape in shock and amazement, Jacob turned to look at Bella. "How the hell did you do that?"

Bella shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't do anything. I just told him to sit down."

They boys hadn't moved yet. It was very strange. "Finish your the work Bella gave you." Jacob broke the order, watching them get back to their books without a word.

This was unheard of. Could it possibly have anything to do with Bella being the his imprint? The Alpha's imprint? But they haven't accepted the imprint. Or at least, he hasn't. Maybe his dad had some answers for him.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Brady and Collin helped Bella lock up after class that night and drove her back to Billy and Sarah's house. They were already more positive after tonight's classes. Calculus had finally started making more sense to them and out of the ten problems she'd given them to work on, they'd both gotten five correct. Progress.

Jacob waited for them on the porch as the car pulled into the driveway, flicking his cigarette into the darkness and took two steps at a time down the stairs toward them. Bella had come to notice that Jacob smoked sometimes - when he was worried or stressed. She'd found Jake and Paul with a cigarette each one night when she needed Jake's help with something - it had been quite hilarious the way both of them had tried to hide it. Like they were teenagers sneaking a cigarette without their parents knowledge. It didn't bother her in the least. They were both grown men - they were free to make their own choices. And they certainly didn't need to hide it from her. She wasn't going to reprimand them.

He opened the car door and carefully pulled Bella out and into his arms. She sighed contently at the sensation of his warm body wrapping around her like a blanket. This was where she wanted to exist - in his arms forever. She dragged in a lungful of his scent. It always seemed to calm her.

"You look tired." He said as he carried her up the steps and into the house, placing her on the couch.

"I am. But I feel satisfied. The boys are already making tons of progress. Can you believe that they got half of their calculus questions right tonight, as apposed to Monday when I quizzed them and they got none right." She bragged to Jacob about Brady and Collin who looked very pleased with themselves.

"Well. With a teacher like you, I expected nothing less." Jake complimented her.

"Amen!" Brady agreed. "She's the best." He placed her crutches in the corner next to the front door and came to give her a kiss on the top of her head. It was so endearing. Jacob growled, not seeming too pleased at the pup's display of affection. Brady look unfazed by Jake's reaction.

"And she doesn't get angry at us when we don't understand something." Collin added, copying Brady's move - planting a kiss on her cheek. Bella blushed, but gave the boys a sunny smile.

"Thanks for dropping me off guys. And thanks so much for the hard work."

"Night Bella." Collin and Brady waved goodbye, turning to leave.

"Drive safe." She said as they headed out, Jake closing the door behind them.

"There's food ready for you in the kitchen. I cooked." He said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Is it safe for human consumption?" Bella teased.

"I think so." Jake gave her a lopsided grin. "Though it's only mac and cheese."

"Sounds good. I'm starving."

* * *

 **JPOV**

"Where are your parents?" Bella asked as she took a big bite of pasta.

"At Harry and Sue's."

"Oh right. I forgot about the weekly dinners." She said, swallowing down her food. It wasn't half bad. "So, how was your day?"

"Good, actually. I got a lot of work done on the big house near the high school in Forks. It's almost finished."

"I'd love to see some of your work. I'm curious to see if it's as good as the work you've done on your own place."

"I'll show it to you, sometime. It's quite different from what I've done with my place. Less rustic."

"I'd love that." She nodded, ferrying some more mac and cheese into her mouth.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked, getting up from the table.

Bella nodded - her mouth still full.

Jake escaped into the kitchen. Even behaving like friends toward each other was becoming too much for him. He had this ever-present desire to just pull Bella into his arms and never let go. He was really trying his best to push the imprint down, but he wasn't having much success. He was starting to wonder if maybe Paul had been right - that it would be just as easy as breathing with her? He wondered what would happen if he just gave in and told Bella about the imprint? But a nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him that she might not feel the same about him. And that he'd probably end up getting hurt again. It just wasn't worth the risk.

He sighed in frustration and flipped the kettle on. He pulled two mugs from the drying rack and ladled a big spoonful of coffee into each of them and added some sugar while he waited for the kettle to boil.

It felt strange being just the two of them in the house. He wondered what it would feel like living with Bella - asking her to move in and have her sleep next to him every night? And make love to her over and over again until neither of them could keep their eyes open. "Jesus Christ, Jacob." He chastised himself under his breath. "Get a fucking grip." Allowing her in was a recipe for disaster. Best let sleeping dogs lie. No pun intended.

The kettle switched off with a loud click. Jacob was glad to have something to distract him.

When he entered the living room, Bella was resting her head on her arms. Or was she sleeping? Jake moved in closer to her. Her lips were hanging open slightly and her eyes were shut. She breathed slowly and evenly - yup, she was definitely out for the count.

He put down the steaming mugs and picked Bella up into his arms. He supposed that the last two days had really worn her out. Slowly and very carefully he walked to Bella's room, trying not to jostle her awake. She looked so peaceful. How was it possible that this girl was messing so severely with his head. And his heart?

He pulled the covers away with one hand and gently lay her down on the bed. She sighed and smiled in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Jake." She mumbled.

He froze, not expecting her to say his name. He knew she talked in her sleep. He'd heard her many nights when he lay in his bed, struggling to fall asleep. But never had she said his name. Until now.

He pulled the covers over her body and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Good night, Bella." He said, turning to leave.

"Stay with me just a couple minutes more." She mumbled softly - in almost a whisper.

Jake stood rooted to the spot - conflicted. Should he leave, or should he stay, like she asked? But she didn't really ask, did she? She was only dreaming.

"Stay." She spoke again.

Jake always thought of himself as a strong man. But how was it that this tiny girl could test his resolve so drastically. He sighed. He would give in - just for tonight. Tomorrow he'd continue with the struggle of keeping her at bay. Maybe he needed this - to help his control.

He pulled back the covers and climbed in next to Bella. He would leave early in the morning before she woke up so she'd never know of this.

Jacob closed his eyes and, for the first time in a long while, he slept like a baby.

* * *

 **SPOV**

Sarah pulled her shoes from her tired feet as she walked down the passage to her room. Billy was just locking up and then he'd be joining her. She peeked her head into Bella's room to see if she was sleeping, only to find Jake sleeping next to her with his arm flung over her.

She smiled. The two of them looked so peaceful. The imprint was finally starting to wear Jacob down - just like everyone knew it would. Jacob deserved to be happy. And so did Bella. And Sarah couldn't think of two people who would compliment each other better, than the two of them. Her son had a good heart - he just hid it away from Bella because of his past experiences, but he and Bella were essentially the same. Caring and kind-hearted.

"What are you looking at?" Billy startled Sarah as he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Take a look." She whispered, nodding toward the bed.

"Oh." Billy said and pulled away from Sarah. She peeked over her shoulder, finding her husband smiling at the sight before him. "Well this is progress."

"Sure is, honey." She nodded. "They both deserve this."

* * *

 **BPOV**

Leah invited Bella to hang out with her and the rest of the girls on Sunday. She was glad to be making more friends. All the testosterone was driving her nuts.

And that's how she found herself sitting at Emily's kitchen table, smack bang in the middle of a conversation about the guys and imprinting. They'd told her all about what it involved.

"You guys are so lucky." Bella pouted. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to be in a relationship like that. It must be incredible to feel so secure about each other." Emily was married to Sam - they'd imprinted six years ago. Though Leah and Paul weren't married, they'd already imprinted on each other too. Just like Kim and Jared. And they seemed so happy. What she wouldn't give to be Jacob's imprint. Maybe that was why he pushed her away. He wasn't willing to fool around in case he imprinted on someone else. It made sense in a way - it would spare her the inevitable heartbreak.

"It is." Emily agreed. "There is nothing like it."

"And oh my god, Bella. The sex!" Kim swooned. "It's indescribable. Just imagine the best sex you've ever had and multiply it by ten. Especially the first time. When you accept the imprint."

"So when you have sex with your imprint, you accept it?" Bella wondered.

"No. Sex just seals the bond. Finalizes it, for lack of a better word." Kim explained.

"So what's going on between you and Jacob?" Leah asked curiously. "I've heard some things from Paul."

"Oh my god." Bella blushed. "He seriously told you?"

"Yup." Leah nodded.

"We're friends." Bella stated matter-of-factly. She wasn't quite sure who she was trying to convince more - herself or Leah.

"Friends don't kiss like that." Leah grinned.

"How do you know about the kiss?" Bella was sure she was beet red right now.

"Pack mind." Leah tapped her finger against her temple. "Saw it the other day when I was out patrolling with Jake."

"He was thinking about it?"

"Yes. He was." Leah nodded.

"Ugh. I don't know what to think anymore." Bella sighed and fiddled with her hands. "We decided to be friends. After he kissed me, he basically said that he didn't want to give me the wrong idea. Talk about mixed signals."

Leah, Emily and Kim gave each other a strange look.

"What?" Bella asked, confused now.

"So you like him?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. I do. But he doesn't feel the same way."

"I have an idea." Leah smirked, her eyes twinkling deviously. "A way to put you out of your misery and find out if Jake really likes you or not."

"I'm listening..." Bella motioned for Leah to continue.

"Let's go out one night. The four of us. With the guys." Leah suggested. "You find yourself a hottie and dance and flirt a little. Maybe even kiss him. And then see how Jake reacts."

"If he get's jealous, then you'll know he's into you." Kim added.

"Okay." Bella agreed. "At least then I can move on if he doesn't want me."

"I don't know you guys." Emily said and gave Leah an admonishing look. Bella didn't understand Emily's reluctance to go along with the idea.

"Oh come on, Em." Kim encouraged.

"Do it for Bella." Leah added.

Emily acquiesced with a sigh. "Fine."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. xxx P.S. Reviews are very welcome...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is. The big night. Please 'enjoy' the chapter. Please don't hate me. Going to hide away now...**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended

 **Musical inspiration/mood music:**

 **John Bellion -** All time low

 **Avril Lavigne** \- Give you what you like

 **Skylar Grey** \- I know you

 **Rihanna -** Love on the brain

 **30 seconds to mars -** The kill

 **Chapter 5 - A different strategy**

 **BPOV**

Bella stood in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection. "Wow. Thanks Leah." Bella's hair was swooped up into a messy bundle of curls on top of her head and her chocolate eyes popped thanks to the smokey make-up Leah had applied.

They'd decided yesterday that the sooner they had their 'night out', the better. And here they were, getting ready. Together. Bella couldn't remember the last time she'd gone out on a Monday night - like a teenager.

Bella smoothed her hands over her thighs. She was grateful for the pair of jeans Kim had lent her - it was tight fitting around the waist with loose legs to cover her cast. At least she wouldn't look like a complete freak tonight.

"You look really hot, Bella. And your tits look fantastic in that top." Kim assured Bella.

"They do, don't they." She said and grabbed her boobs, adjusting them with a sideways shake, nodding in satisfaction as she eyed her cleavage in the mirror.

"Even if Jake isn't interested, he sure as hell won't be able to tear his eyes away from the twins peaking out of that red top of yours." Emily agreed.

"Okay. So I want you to remember that Jake will be able to hear everything you say. Wolf hearing and all. So if you need my help or advice and you don't want him to hear any of it, just text me. I'll definitely hear my phone. It's the safest way for us to communicate. "

Bella nodded. "Okay." It felt like they were planning a bank robbery rather than a night out to make Jacob jealous.

"Good. Let's get going." Leah said excitedly, ushering all of them out of her room.

The guys had to work late and were meeting them at the bar. Bella felt anxious. Tonight would be the night that she really found out what Jake felt for her. She hoped to god he had feelings for her.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"Good god." Jake said under his breath as he spotted Bella standing at the bar with the rest of the girls, waiting for their drinks. How the fuck was he supposed to keep his head straight when Bella looked like that? His eyes raked over the jeans that clung tightly to her hips and then up to her tits. They drew him in like magnets and he wondered how it would feel to have them in his mouth - sucking and biting her taut pink flesh.

"Who's that guy Bella is talking to?" Jared wondered, peaking Jacob's interest.

"What guy?" Jake asked, tearing his eyes away from Bella and zeroing in on a blonde guy standing next to her. He'd been so entranced by Bella's tight little body that he hadn't noticed the guy chatting to her. She looked like she was enjoying the conversation, leaning in ever so slightly, like she was interested in him. The douchebag was touching his imprint and he fucking hated it. He ground his teeth to stop himself from doing something rash. He was the one who'd told Bella that he wasn't interested and now he had to deal with the consequences. He needed to keep his cool. As tempting as it was, it would be a tad inappropriate to break the guy's neck in front of everyone here at the club.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink." Sam spoke next to Jake. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah." Jacob agreed. He sure needed something to take the edge off.

The four of them strolled over to the girls, Jacob's eyes never leaving Bella who was still flirting shamelessly with the guy next to her.

"Hi." Bella greeted Jake sweetly as he leaned over the bar counter, flagging down the bartender. Not paying him any further attention, she turned back to the douche next to her, continuing the conversation without so much as another glance at him. What the fuck was that about?

She was laughing at everything the guy said, though Jake found nothing funny. What a tool. He rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Want to dance?" The guy asked her, leaning in closer to whisper into Bella's ear.

"Sure." Bella nodded and rewarded the guy with one of her heart-stopping smiles. "But you'll have to hold me close. Or else I'll fall over." Bella lifted up her pant leg to show him her cast."

"No problem." He grinned.

Jake stared open mouthed at Bella as she walked off with what's-his-face, arm in arm as he guided her to the dance floor.

"Fucking ridiculous." Jake muttered under his breath and tipped his beer up to his lips, taking a large drink.

"If looks could kill." Paul suddenly spoke next to Jacob, trying to suppress an amused smile.

"Yeah. If only they could." Jacob quipped, fixing the blonde guy with a murderous glare.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Jake looked extremely angry, which pleased Bella immensely. But he had still not said anything. She supposed it was time to kick things up a notch. Flirting with Byron was not doing the trick.

So when they made it to the dance floor and Byron pulled her tightly against him, she smiled inwardly. Putting on a show just for Jake, Bella wrapped her arms around Byron's neck and ground against him to the beat of the music, making him groan. She knew she should feel bad for messing with this sweet guy, but she couldn't find it in her to care. All she could think about was Jake.

The grinding and dancing transitioned smoothly into full on kissing - on open display for Jake to see. To annoy him. Sadly Byron had nothing on Jake. His kisses lacked the kind of passion that only Jake could provide, but she kissed him back convincingly anyway.

"Wanna get out of here? " He whispered in her ear a while later. Jake was watching them carefully with obsidian eyes, when she looked up. Could he really hear what was being said between her and Byron over the loud music? His steely mask gave nothing away. Dammit!

Bella nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "Just give me a minute to say goodbye to my friends. "

"I'll meet you outside. " He agreed.

Bella hopped over to where Jake was standing with some of the others, giving her a death glare. Leah, on the other hand gave her a subtle thumbs up and a wink.

"Are you quite done now?" He grumbled.

"Actually I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving with Byron."

"The fuck you are! There is no chance in hell that I'm going to let you leave with him."

"Why?" She pretend to look pissed, when she was actually super pleased and doing a happy dance on the inside.

"You barely know the guy in the first place and secondly, you've got a broken leg. It's easy for him to take advantage of you. " He stated matter-of-factly. Was he pouting?

"But what if I want him to take advantage of me? " Bella pushed him further.

"That's it, Bella! You leave me no choice." He boomed and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "We're leaving now!" He was very angry with her. Good. A step in the right direction.

"But I don't want to go with you. " Bella complained, waving goodbye to the others. She tried really hard not to smile. "You're cock blocking me on purpose."

"I don't care." He said as he walked out of the bar with her still dangling over his shoulder.

"Sorry Byron." Bella waved upside down as they passed him. He stared back at them in shock. "My _friend_ here refuses to let me go home with you. Maybe next time." She winked.

"Jesus, Bella. Enough!" He scolded her with a slap on the ass as they neared the truck now. There was nothing sexual about the way he spanked her, but it turned her on none the less, making arousal pool at the apex between her thighs.

"What? I thought the whole point of going dancing was to have a little fun." She countered.

"Not that kind of fun."

"I'm single and young. I can do whatever the fuck I want." She was starting to get angry for real now. He didn't want her, but she wasn't allowed to move on? Wasn't that a little unfair?

"Fucking women." She heard Jake mutter under his breath as he tucked her into the passenger seat and buckled her belt for her - she wasn't a fucking child.

There was a strained silence in the truck as Jacob drove them back home. He stared straight in front of him, studiously ignoring her.

Bella decided to break the silence. They needed to talk.

"I don't get it, Jacob." She shook her head at him. "You push me away because you say you don't want me, but you refuse to let me see Byron. It's not fair. "

Still, Jacob said nothing.

"I get that you don't want to get involved with me, because you're afraid it might hurt me if you imprint on someone else. But at least allow me to date. Move on, you know."

"Who told you about imprinting? " He looked furious as he turned his head toward her.

"The girls mentioned it yesterday when they talked about their relationships. I'm right, aren't I? "

"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about." He said under his breath. She still heard what he said.

"Then enlighten me. Because, honestly Jacob, I feel like there is something you're not telling me."

Again, Jake said nothing.

"God dammit, Jake! What is going on?" She demanded. " I thought you said we could be friends. And friends tell each other the truth. So stop hiding things from me!"

" _You_ are my imprint, Bella." He breathed, looking totally defeated.

Bella gasped. "What?"

He sighed. "I imprinted on you that night when I looked into your eyes for the first time."

"But we're not together. I don't understand. Aren't we supposed to be eternally in love or some bullshit?"

"Only if both parties decide to accept the imprint. And I don't want it. Not with you. Not with anyone. I don't need you!" He didn't look at her as he uttered the words.

Bella's body jerked in response to his cruel words - like he'd slapped her across the face. She nodded once and turned away to look out the window as her eyes shot full of tears. She was determined not to let him see her cry. His last four words kept ringing in her head, over and over, stinging just as much as it did the first time she heard it.

"I just don't want more heartache. I've been burned once before. And I'm not putting myself through that again." He supplied as if it justified what he'd said.

"And what about the fact that you slept in my bed the other night?" She challenged him.

He sighed. "Call it a severe lapse in judgement, due to extreme exhaustion. It should never have happened."

Bella didn't respond. She had no words anymore. She was done.

When they got home, Bella grabbed her crutches and practically jumped out of the truck, not waiting for Jake to open the door and carry her inside. She was certain his touch would be the death of her. The straw that broke the camel's back. She was heading straight to bed. Away from him, so she could cry her eyes out in private. She wanted no witnesses to her pain.

* * *

 **BPOV**

In the morning, Bella was sitting in front of Sarah as she inspected Bella's x-rays. Sarah held the x-ray up in the air, staring at it for what felt like hours.

"I don't believe it." She frowned. "Your leg is all healed."

"What? How can that be?" This didn't make sense to her.

"I have no idea. But there is no sign that it's still broken. Your leg healed so well that it doesn't even look like the bone was broken in the first place."

"I suppose that's good news." Bella gave Sarah a wan smile. "It means I can finally go home - get out of your hair."

"No. You don't have to go, Bella. You're more than welcome to stay."

Bella shook her head. "I can't, Sarah. The news about my leg couldn't have come at a better time."

"How so?" She asked, looking confused.

"Last night Jacob told me that he imprinted on me." Bella explained.

"And you don't want him?" Sarah looked disappointed.

"No." Bella shook her head. "That's just it, Sarah. I'm crazy about your son. It's Jake that doesn't want me."

"I know it might seem that way, sweetie, but-"

"He told me so himself." Bella interrupted Sarah. "And I need to put some distance between us."

"What about the boys? They really need your help." Sarah tried. Her hazel eyes looked sad and worried.

"I'm not giving up on them." Bella emphasized her words with a shake of her head. "I'm still going to teach them every day. But I'll drive in from Forks."

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? Jake's place is almost done and then he'll be out of the house. It was so nice having you there, especially with Jacob's sisters all gone. You were a fresh little burst of Estrogen in my Testosterone-filled world."

Bella chuckled at Sarah's words, despite feeling like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. "Thank you for the offer, Sarah. And for everything you and Billy have done for me. It's rare these days to find two people as good as you."

Sarah cocked her head and smiled sadly at Bella. "If you ever need to talk, you know you're more than welcome to come over. You're family now."

Bella nodded. "Thank you."

"Right." Sarah recovered with a shaky breath, almost like she'd been close to tears. "Let's get that cast off, shall we?"

* * *

 **JPOV**

When Jacob came home on Tuesday after work, just past five, he walked down the hall toward his study. He got sidetracked by Bella's suitcases standing against the wall near the classroom. What the hell?

Jacob peeked in through the classroom door and saw Bella hard at work, preparing for her next class. "Hi." He said.

Bella looked up with a blank stare. "Hi."

He supposed she was still mad at him about last night. He knew he'd been too harsh, but it was better this way. He didn't want to give Bella false hope.

"What's with the suitcases in the hall?"

"Leg's all healed." She spoke, focusing back on her work. "So I went over to your parents house this afternoon and packed my stuff. I'm leaving straight from here as soon as class is over tonight."

"What about the boys?" Jacob worried.

"I'm still going to teach them. I'm just going to drive in and out from Forks everyday."

"You can't go. It's still too dangerous for you to live on your own. Especially so far from the Reservation. There are vampires out there."

"I really don't care about that, Jake. If they come for me, then so be it." She sighed. "I just can't be near you all the time anymore."

"There is no way that you're leaving." He shook his head emphatically.

"Please don't try and stop me Jake." She begged. "I can't be around you all the time and look you in the eye, knowing that I'm so in love with you, but you don't feel the same way. It hurts too much."

"Fine." Jacob relented in a clipped tone and turned around, walking out of the room with an ache in his belly that he couldn't understand. The ache bled up into his heart, almost crippling him. Why did it hurt so much to know that she was leaving?

He fished a cigarette from his pants pocket and stalked out of the back door, around to the side of the house for some privacy, dragging in a lungful of much needed nicotine relief.

* * *

 **BPOV**

A week later Bella found herself sitting hands in her hair, looking at the screen of her phone light up with Byron's name, while 'Come with me now' by Kongos played loudly, echoing through her quiet and empty house. Her parents old house. What the fuck had she done? Jesus Christ! Even the thought of what happened four nights ago sickened her to her stomach.

Every night since Jacob had finally pushed her away and confirmed her worst fears - that he didn't want her - she went to the same dark, smokey bar on the outskirts of Forks to drown her sorrows with bourbon. And every night she'd miraculously made her way home safely. Alone.

But Thursday night was the exception. Bella had found herself completely knackered, just like all the other nights. The only difference being that somewhere during her fifth or sixth glass of bourbon - she'd lost count of exactly how many she'd already had - a familiar face had shown up, joining her. And to make a long story short, Bella had left with him - Byron. And they'd fucked at his place. It was angry, desperate sex for Bella as she let Byron thrust all thoughts of Jacob from her muddled mind. It didn't work. In fact, halfway through the mediocre sex, she'd started crying. Silent salty streaks had rolled down her cheeks. Not because of his average performance, but because her heart ached in ways she's never experienced before. And because she wished it was Jacob inside of her - touching her and kissing her like Byron was. She prayed that this wholesome, good-hearted, all-american boy on top of her would disappear, to be replaced by Jacob. He didn't notice her tears, which was a blessed relief. She would have hated to explain herself to him.

She'd extricated herself from his limbs soon after he had come loudly and slumped down next to her, trying to cuddle. She shuffled off to the bathroom without a word. Not to clean herself up - because the condom they'd used left no mess - but to throw up as quietly as possible. The copious amounts of alcohol she'd consumed may have played some small part in her getting sick, but mostly it was because she was so fucking disgusted at herself for what she'd done. She was Jacob's imprint and even though the bitter voice inside her head had painfully reminded her that he didn't want her, she couldn't help feeling like she'd somehow betrayed his trust in the worst way possible.

She remembered Byron's look of hurt when she'd announced that she was leaving. She had somehow sobered up completely - and her actions had hurt more than her poor heart or mind could cope with.

When she'd gotten home, she'd scrubbed her skin raw under the scalding spray of the shower in an attempt to remove any trace of Byron's scent from her body. She felt dirty and ashamed. She'd behaved like a slut. This wasn't who she was. And she'd never done anything like this in her life.

Forcing her thoughts back to the present, she grabbed her phone and turned it off. She supposed that Byron was calling her once again to find out if she was alright. Or perhaps to ask for a repeat performance. She wasn't sure, but she sure as hell wasn't planning on finding out. This was the best way she knew to let him down easy. She didn't want any sort of relationship with him - sexual or even friendly. She hoped she'd never see him again.

* * *

 **BPOV**

The month following her stupid one night stand, Bella spent deeply emerged in teaching the pups. She was so proud of them. They'd past their first tests Bella had drawn up for them in preparation for the exams coming up in a few weeks. She'd just finished marking them and couldn't wait to share the good news with them tomorrow. They'd worked really hard to reach this point.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Jacob asked as he popped his head in to her classroom. Every time she saw him the guilt of what she'd done bubbled to the surface, overshadowing the pain of his rejection.

Bella smiled despite herself, and pushed the unwelcome feelings down into the darkest recesses of her mind, pretending that she'd never slept with Byron. Bella checked her watch. It was really late. Jake probably wanted her to get going, but she had to share the good news with him first. "The boys all passed the tests I compiled for them to prepare them for the upcoming exams."

"For real?" Jake asked, his tone surprised.

"Every last one of them. And when I say they passed, I don't mean marginally, either. Like, full-on passed. Seventy percent and up." She bragged.

"Congratulations, Bella. You've worked just as hard with them."

"True." She nodded. "But without their dedication, we would've gotten nowhere."

A sudden, awkward silence filtered in between them. "I should get going." Bella said and pushed her chair back, tidying up her desk.

"Do you want me to drive behind you? Make sure you get home safely?" He offered. Why was he being so nice?

"No. It's fine." She declined, giving him an awkward smile. She'd noticed lately that Jacob had lost quite a bit of weight. And he looked severely tired - there were dark circles under his eyes. She supposed that the stress of a looming vampire attack, along with all his other responsibilities, had him stretched way too thin. The poor guy carried way too much weight on his twenty-seven year old shoulders and she wished she could be there to support him. Hug him. Tell him everything would be okay. But that ship had sailed after he'd very overtly told her he didn't want her as his imprint.

 **A/N: Soooo?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Musical inspiration:**

 **Ed Sheeran -** Shape of you

 **Demi Lovato -** Give your heart a break

 **Mike Perry ft. Shy Martin -** TheOcean

 **Sia -** Elastic heart

 **Chapter 6 - Hackles**

 **BPOV**

"So who can tell me where cellular respiration occurs?" Bella asked, leaning back against her desk. She arched a brow at the two boys in front of her. They were busy with Biology. It was Collin and Brady's first lesson for this Thursday evening class session - the late session - and the boys were really blowing her away. Since they'd found out their test results, they were even more motivated to do well. Their exams were only days away now and they were working extra hard in preparation.

The almost two months since she'd slept with Byron had flown by with unapologetic speed as she kept herself busy with classes and friends. She didn't know what she would have done without it. At night, alone at home she continued to work on exercises for the boys to challenge them even more - they were responding well to being pushed harder with every single class. Bella never gave them more than she thought they could handle, but they were more than on par with the syllabus now. They'd finally managed to catch up. Just in time.

"In the mitochondrion?" Brady asked. He was doubting himself.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Bella encouraged him.

"Telling." He smiled, a little more self-assured.

"Correct." Bella flashed him a proud smile. "And Collin," Bella turned to the other pup, "Can you explain ATP synthesis to me?" She knew this question was a little tougher, but it was one that they just might get thrown into the Biology exam paper.

Collin was just about to answer when a loud crash sounded from somewhere in the house - the living room perhaps? And then everything happened in a flash. Or slow motion? Her overwhelmed mind didn't know how to respond. One moment Collin and Brady were still seated and the next they were phased - shreds of clothes still drifting to the floor. They bared their teeth at something behind Bella - something she couldn't see. Her stomach dropped and her heart rate sped up. She crouched as the two young wolves lunged forward toward the threat. Bella turned in slow motion to assess the threat - her scream getting stuck at the back of her throat in horror as a dangerously pale man stood smiling next to her. Oh god. Vampire.

With a sickening crunch, first Collin and then Brady were back-handed into the wall on the far side of the room by this disgusting _thing_ as they tried to attack - protect.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth in shock at the sight. The two young wolves lay eerily still in the corner of the room. She prayed to god that they weren't dead. Would Jacob even know that they were in trouble? She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that Jake would come to their rescue.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The vampire asked as he circled her, looking her up and down. "Aren't you the young Alpha's imprint?"

Bella's eyes flew open and an all-consuming hate flared in her belly - coursing through her veins like heroin. "Go fuck yourself!" She spat. Bella was trying to sound confident while her whole body trembled and shook like a leaf.

The vampire tsked. "Such a dirty mouth for a beauty like you. I bet your little Alpha likes that in bed, doesn't he? A fiery little thing like you must make for one hell of a fantastic fuck."

"I'm not his imprint." She countered. It was the truth after all, wasn't it? "He didn't accept the imprint."

"Aww." The vampire pouted and sniffed in her direction. "Yes." The vampire nodded. "I can tell he's never bedded you. I would have smelled his seed on you. Too bad. But I'm still going to kill you, though. While he watches, my little pet." The vampire smiled sickeningly at her - white teeth glinting in warning. "You see, I've recently learned that even though an imprint is not accepted, it still hurts the wolf if their imprint is killed. Drives them totally insane, in fact."

The vampire reached out with lightning reflexes and grabbed Bella by the throat, making her choke and groan. She could feel the bruises already blossoming under his marble fingers that were now digging into her skin. He yanked her side to side - her body flopping about like a rag doll, while her feet struggled to find purchase on the ground and her hands tried fruitlessly to pry the corpse's fingers from around her throat. She was struggling to breathe. The blood was ringing in her ears.

The vampire cocked his head to the side, observing her. He softened his grip just a little, allowing for much needed air to fill her desperate lungs in a loud whoop. He smiled maniacally. "Don't want you to die just yet, pet. We're still waiting for Jacob to show up. I want to choke you slowly while he watches your pretty face turn blue and the life leave your eyes. Maybe then he'll be a good boy and co-operate."

"Put her down!" Jacob's deep, peremptory voice boomed suddenly behind them.

Thank god! She thought Jacob would never come.

"Finally..." The vampire spoke. "Glad you could join our little meeting, Jacob Black."

"Put her the fuck down!" Jacob commanded once again.

Looking at Jacob made Bella realize why he was Alpha. With murder flashing in his eyes and canines bared, he looked scary as all hell. Intimidating was putting it mildly. Despite the weight loss, his muscles still bulged dangerously under his taut toffee skin, ticking in irritation.

"Oh but where's the fun in that, Chief?" The vampire taunted. "I want you to watch as I kill your little lovey."

"She means nothing to me." Disdain pulled at his handsome face as the words slipped over his lips with ease. "And if you think that I will be swayed by the threat of you killing her, you've got another thing coming."

"Oh really?" The vampire tried to sound confident, but Bella could hear the minute faltering in his voice. Bella choked again suddenly as the demon's icy fingers curled even tighter around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply again and making her splutter and writhe, tears springing to her eyes.

"She means nothing to me." Jake assured him. And Bella found herself believing Jacob's words - he spoke them with so much conviction. "She's just an inconsequential little pale faced bitch. So cut the empty threats and dig deep for those ice cold set of balls of yours and fight me like a man." Jake prowled closer toward them.

The last thing Bella's mind registered was the pain of Jake's words before she was flung through the air across the room, crashing painfully into the table and chairs where less than fifteen minutes ago, Brady and Collin had still occupied them.

* * *

 **JPOV**

In less than a split second, Jake phased mid-lunge, ready to tear the ice cold fucker's head off. He connected with the leech, slamming him down against the ground with a deafening boom that made the house rattle and shake precariously.

Jacob's paws pushed the vampire down and sunk his teeth into the rotting flesh of the creature beneath him, yanking as hard as he could and decapitating the abominable creature. The head laughed hysterically as it rolled toward Bella's desk, stopping with a dull thump as it hit one of the table legs. "There are more." The piece of shit cackled. "You may kill me, but you'll never kill all of them." He challenged.

 _"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you."_ Collin's voice sounded in Jake's head and the young wolf appeared next to him seconds later. He was glad to see him alive. When he'd entered the room, he'd been pretty sure that Collin and Brady were done for.

Brady joined them next, their three sets of lupine eyes looking up collectively at the sound of a howl coming from the woods. Trouble.

"Told you." The vampire's head taunted with a maniacal edge.

 _"Let's get this piece of shit out of here and burn him. Then I want the two of you to come back and take care of Bella." Jake ordered. "Put her in my bed and make sure she's okay. Keep a good eye on her."_ _He begged. "Please?"_

 _"Will do Chief." Brady promised._

The wolves were fighting for their lives when Jacob met up with them in the clearing. Sam was busy tearing up a red headed female. Embry and Paul worked together on finishing off a burly male, while Leah was mid-lunge - coming for a scampering, one legged leech who hissed menacingly, trying to get away from her. All of them seemed to have a handle on the situation. The evidence lay littered across the clearing - severed limbs and torso's. Dozens of them.

Jacob narrowly dodged what could have been a debilitating blow from a large vampire coming at him from the side. He'd been momentarily distracted. The male swiveled back, coming at him again with feral determination glinting in his red eyes.

With gnashing teeth and foam bubbling from the sides of Jacob's muzzle, he flung his massive lupine body at the leech, taking an arm with him as he went. The undead fucker screamed in pain and swung the other arm at him, hitting Jake squarely in the ribs. A crack made Jacob vaguely aware that some of his ribs had probably been broken, but with the amount of adrenaline pumping through his furry body, he registered no pain. Yet. He would be healed anyway, before the adrenaline oozed from his body later.

Jake lunged at him again, sinking his teeth into the would-be jugular of the piece of shit and ripped out a part of his neck, spitting it to the side with disgust. And again he ripped out more icy, rotten flesh. Over and over until the head no longer formed part of the marble-like body. Jake tore off the rest of the demon's limbs with slow and deliberate movements in an attempt at torturing it and making it harder for it to piece itself back together.

Piles of limbs and pieces of vampire flesh lay scattered across the clearing, the aftermath of tonight still echoing through the darkness - evidence of a job well done. It was over. The wolves had won and no pack lives were lost.

One at a time the wolves phased back to man and eagerly began to set the vampire remnants on fire. A collective weight was lifted slowly but surely from the pack as they watched purple clouds of smoke billow up into the air - the monsters burning to ash.

 _Bella!_ Jake needed to see Bella. In all his life and through everything he's experience as wolf and Alpha, he'd NEVER been more scared in his life than when he'd walked in to his study to find Bella hanging from the clutches of that leech. It had been the kind of fear that seeped deep into his bones and settled heavily in his stomach - making him feel physically ill.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Jake bounded home as fast as his human feet allowed and fished out a pair of cut-off's that he'd stashed away under the porch steps for emergencies, shrugging them on as he went.

"How is she?" He demanded from Collin, fraught with worry for his imprint's safety.

"She's okay physically." He said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I swear she heals just as fast as we do. But she's been crying ever since she regained consciousness."

"Fuck." He sighed, padding away from the pups down the hall toward his room.

"Bella?" He spoke, spotting her on his bed, in the dark. Curtains drawn.

She sniffled wetly, but didn't reply.

"Are you okay?" He tried to coax a response from her.

Bella sat up and fixed him with a glare. "Why do you care? I'm just an inconsequential little pale faced bitch." She quoted him.

"Oh Jesus, Bella." He breathed, screwing his eyes shut in response as her remembered the words that had left such a bitter taste in his mouth after he'd spoken them. He walked over to her, sunk down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. She was shaking. "I never meant any of what I said." He kissed the side of her head. "I was scared shitless." He sighed. "If anything had happened to you - if I lost you - it would have been the end of me."

Bella pulled back to look him in the eye. "What the hell are you talking about? You hate me."

"Hate?" He arched a brow. "Oh my beautiful Bella. Do you really not know how much I love you?"

"Love me?" She asked skeptically.

"Love." He nodded slowly, to make sure she understood. "More than you'll ever know. I've been struggling so hard to stay away. But I give up, Bella. I'm done trying to fight the imprint. I want you. I think I'd love you just as much even without the imprint."

Bella smiled at him through her tears and pulled his lips down to hers. "I love you too, Jacob Black." She whispered before her lips finally melded with his.

Passion so fierce and intense, like he'd never before experienced to this degree, threatened to drown him. It was a side-effect of the imprint. He recognized it from how the others had described to him the physical effect of accepting the imprint and sealing the bond. As his tongue tangled with Bella's in pure, unadulterated desire, he knew he had found home.

He stood up, putting Bella down on her feet, all without breaking their kiss. He slipped his hands under her shirt and stroked his fingers over her hip bones, before gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head.

Jacob smoothed her dark tresses from her shoulder and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the soft skin there. Circling his hands behind her back, his nimble fingers found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it with one expert move. Jacob slipped the material from her body, to reveal her perfect breasts to him and dropped her bra to the floor. As if her hardened nipples and rapidly beating pulse weren't testament enough to how attracted she was to him - how much she wanted him - the scent of her honey and jasmine arousal confirmed it.

His hands stroked and teased her breasts while his lips found hers again, kissing her fiercely. Bella's eyes were closed and her hands tiptoed over the muscles of his back as if she was trying to commit every dip, curve and swell to memory.

Jacob slipped his hands down between them to rid her of her jeans, pulling it slowly down her body.

Bella stepped out of her pants, kicking them to the side. Her hands moved languidly down his strong, defined chest and abdomen, toward her target - his shorts. With fumbling fingers she unbuttoned and unzipped his cut-off's and let them fall to the floor, leaving him bare in front of her.

Jacob pulled Bella closer to him, his straining erection pushing into the soft flesh of her stomach, and making her moan at the contact. Now only one piece of unnecessary material separated them from full-on skin-to-skin contact. He tugged at the annoying piece of lace, tearing it from her body.

Jacob pushed Bella gently down onto the bed, kneeling on the ground in front of her. His hands whispered over the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs and parted them slowly. She opened up willingly to him, making him even harder as her arousal hit him full-force in the face. He dipped a thick finger into her delicious wetness - her back arching in response. He pulled out his finger and licked off her delicious essence, savoring the taste on his tongue. "Mmm. Sweeter than honey." He groaned. "You are absolutely delicious, my Bella."

He lowered his head toward her weeping mound, his lips finding her sensitive clit and kissed it gently at first - then nipped it with his teeth. His movements elicited a guttural groan from her lax lips. It made him smile. She was enjoying it. Jacob slipped the tip of his tongue into her while his fingers took on the task of teasing her clit. He lapped up her juices like a ravenous animal, making her cry out at the sensation. His fingers traded places with his tongue as he dipped two fingers into her tight, glistening core. In and out with desperate thrusts of his fingers he helped her over to the edge to her orgasm, his name falling from her lips as she tightened around his fingers with release. She was so incredibly beautiful like this. Flushed and trembling, breasts rising and falling with every labored breath she took.

Jacob crawled onto the bed with feral need, pulling Bella onto his lap. He felt compelled to claim her now - he'd denied himself this pleasure for way too long and his resolve was crumbling dangerously. He helped Bella steady herself over him - on her knees - and pulled her down onto him, slowly filling and stretching her and trying to savor this incredible moment. The moment he'd fantasized about many nights. "Look at me, Bella. I want to see you."

Bella's eyes popped open, heavy-lidded and shining with undeniable lust. She panted fiercely and he could hear her heart beating a million miles a second - just like his own. He knew in this moment that neither of them have ever experienced a coupling as desperate, passionate, and all-consuming - and they've barely begun. She began to move slowly, setting a steady pace up and down, up and down. Each movement of their bodies together flamed the fires inside Jacob's body, igniting every neuron and cell in it's path. Jacob lifted his hips to meet Bella thrust for thrust, while she clung desperately to him, eyes never leaving his. One of his hands that had settled on her hips, went in search for her breasts, moving slowly up her side, counting each delicate rib on the journey toward her beckoning peaks.

Careful not to give one breast more attention than the other, Jacob dipped his head down, his lips finding a delicate pink pebble of flesh and lavished it with his mouth. He loved every taste he took - her body offering itself up for him to feast on as Bella threw her head back with a wanton moan - her arching back pushing her breasts closer to him.

Bella's grip on his arms tightened, fingers digging into his flesh. She was getting close - he could feel it now as her walls began to quiver.

Jacob abandoned her breasts, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Look at me, Bella. I want to see you come for me."

Bella's eyes popped open, clouded by lust and trying desperately to focus. Her hair was plastered to the side of her head and tiny beads of sweat shimmered on her forehead - illuminated by the moonlight stealing it's way in through the small opening between the curtains.

"I love you." He whispered to her and watched as she slowly came undone. Her eyes screwed shut, mouth popped open and brows puckered as rapture washed through her body with unapologetic ruthlessness. Bella cried out into the quiet night, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as her body convulsed violently around him.

When, finally, her eyes opened up again and found his, it shone with awe. "I love you too, Jacob Black." She promised and stroked her hand over his cheek, lips searching for his - her hips still moving without wavering for a second.

He kissed Bella back with ardor as she worked his strong body ever closer to his own desired release. He strained with all that he had to keep his climax at bay. He didn't want this moment to be over yet. He needed more of her - would he ever get enough? Bella broke the kiss, her lips going in search of his russet skin, and found purchase over his taught chest. Her tongue tasted every single inch that she could find, leaving goosebumps in it's wake as it traveled to places she'd not yet explored. Her teeth nipped over the pulse point that now hammered wildly against the skin of his neck and then to his jaw, kissing and biting without signs of end. Nothing about her movements made it easier for Jacob to hold out - he groaned as she very nearly made him lose it. Bella seemed to sense this and pulled back to look at him, her eyes darting between his.

"It's your turn now, Jacob. Let go. Come with me, please?" She begged him.

Jacob gave in to his body, letting go. The last cord that held his release at bay, snapped violently. Ecstasy, bliss, more feelings so foreign to him, flooded his body and pulled him under as Bella clamped down around him with brutal force. Jacob's seed spilled from his body in thick bursts, filling Bella to the brim and irrevocably marking her with his scent. _His_ mate. Their bodies searched and tugged, ground and thrust together as they savored their combined release, souls joining into one as the imprint was finally sealed - complete now. "Mine." He whispered.

Bella lay next to him, her elbow propped up against the mattress, head resting on her upturned palm as she idly traced his tattoo with her fingers. "So what happens now?" She asked.

Jacob shook his head as he watched her. She was so god damn beautiful. "I don't know." He smiled lazily, grabbing her hand and tangling their fingers together. "We just take it one step at a time, I guess."

Bella's eyes widened suddenly - shock flooding her face. "We didn't use protection, Jake!"

Jacob chuckled. "You aren't fertile right now, Bell's."

"How would you know?" She frowned.

Jacob tapped his nose with a finger, giving her a wink.

"You mean you can smell it?" She wondered.

"Oh I can smell everything." He watched as realization dawned on her face and was suddenly replaced by something akin to mortification - her cheeks staining red.

"Arousal?" She guessed.

"Yup." He tried not to laugh at her expression.

"So every time I-" She stuttered. "When I-" He knew she was referring to all those times that she'd thought her 'subtle' admiring looks had gone unnoticed by him.

"Every single time." He confirmed with a dazzling smile.

"Oh god." She groaned in embarrassment, hiding her face in the pillows.

"Hey..." He soothed. "Don't hide. Do you have any idea how hot it is when I can smell how much you want me?" He stroked his fingers up her creamy thighs, letting his hands rest on her hips.

"Hot?" She asked, peeking up from the pillows.

"Very," He growled and gripped her hips, flipping her onto her stomach. He hovered over her, chest against her back and pulled her ass up into the air, dipping a finger into her dripping core. "Just like now."

Bella mewled in response, grinding back against his hand.

With no warning, Jacob pulled his finger out of her and thrust his throbbing cock into her, grunting at the sensation of her tight, hot walls pulsing around him in arousal. "Jesus Christ!" The words bled from his lips. And then he lost it. With frenzied thrusts, he pounded into Bella, forcing strangled cries from her lips as her hands searched for something to hold onto - she grabbed a fistful of sheets into her trembling fingers.

Jacob's hand traveled around over her stomach and down to her clit, flicking and tweaking it roughly. He grunted with each push and pull as he buried himself deeply inside of her intoxicating core, over and over. His eyes rolled back and he groaned her name as he came forcefully, compelling her to join him as he moaned his release into the skin between her neck and shoulder - the place where he desperately so wanted to mark her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. Please note that Bella and Jacob having sex needed to happen. The imprint needed to be completed. I promise I'll work on their relationship as well...not just the physical. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews. I love you guys. *kisses* The story is not done with it's drama. I swear. I'll be building up to it... There is definitely some shit hitting the fan in the chapters to come. Just not yet.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Musical inspiration:**

 **Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello -** I know what you did last summer

 **Sia -** Cheap thrills

 **The Chainsmokers** \- Paris

 **Chapter 7 - The beginning of us**

 **JPOV**

When Jacob awoke the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing, he found himself feeling well rested. He had slept better than he had in a very long time, despite the fact that he and Bella had worshiped each other's bodies until dawn, with cries of delectation shattering the quiet of the night. They'd found themselves craving each other to the point of insanity, only to find peace in the joining of their bodies. Only when the darkness had started to fade ever so slightly from slate to indigo, had they blearily crawled under the sheets, completely sated and slipped into unconsciousness.

Jacob shrugged on his cut-off's from last night and smiled at the sight of Bella's sleeping form - hair fanned out over the pillow and a sheet covering her lower half. What a sight to behold she was. He could get used to having her in his bed every morning.

Jake padded down the hall toward the front door - it was his parents. He could hear them talk.

"Morning." Jacob greeted his parents as he opened the door, stepping to the side to let them in.

"What brings you by?" He asked, trailing behind them to the kitchen.

"We heard about the attack last night." Billy fixed Jacob with a curious expression. He pulled out a chair for Sarah and himself, settling in at the table.

"Yeah, fuckers took us somewhat by surprise. Lucky for us we were well prepared." Jake took four mugs from the cupboard and placed them in a row. He flipped on the kettle and turned back to his parents.

"And Bella? I heard she was attacked by one of the cold one's." He found his mother's concern for his imprint endearing.

"She's fine, now. But it was a close call." Jacob screwed his eyes shut to chase away the haunting image of a choking, spluttering Bella. He pulled a resetting breath in through his nose and opened his eyes to the concerned faces of his parents. "I was sure at one point that the leech was going to choke her to death - or break her neck. Whichever came first."

His mother shuddered as the magnitude of last night's situation sunk in.

"You should probably go down to Forks this morning - just check on her and see how she's coping." She suggested.

"No need." Jacob said as he filled four mugs with coffee and sugar and poured water into each of them. He could hear Bella move somewhere in his room. It sounded like she was getting dressed. She would be joining them soon. He suppressed a smile at his mother's expense, trying not to give too much away.

"Oh Jacob. When are you going to stop this nonsense and just accept the imprint?" His mother complained.

Jake strolled casually over to the fridge to fetch the milk, still trying to smother his amusement at his mother's annoyance. He wanted to see the look on his parents faces when Bella walked in. She was almost at the kitchen - he could hear Bella's soft footfall. "Three. Two. One." He counted slowly in his head.

"Morning." Bella's chipper voice sounded behind him. He turned around to watch his parents reactions as Bella greeted each of his parents with a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella!" His mother greeted her with surprise and looked over to Jacob in confusion. At seeing Jacob smile, realization dawned on Sarah's face. She said nothing - obviously stunned to silence.

"You don't happen to have a spare toothbrush, do you? " Bella asked as she settled herself into Jacob's side where he was still stationed in front of the fridge.

He smirked. "I think I just might."

Jacob escorted them back to the kitchen table, where his parents were now watching them closely with delight.

Jacob poured milk into each of the four mugs and plopped the carton down on the table. "Coffee." Jacob announced, handing his parents their respective mugs.

"Let's find you a toothbrush." He said and turned around, pulling open the top drawer below the kettle. He briefly rummaged through the contents of said drawer and pulled out a wrapped toothbrush. "Here you go. " He handed it over to her.

"Thanks. I'll just be a minute. " Bella excused herself.

"So?" His mother encouraged, fishing for information.

Jacob arched a brow, challenging his mother to ask what was really on her mind, taking a seat across from her.

"You finally accepted the imprint?" She guessed.

"Sure did. After almost losing her last night, I realized what an idiot I've been."

"It's about time. We were all thinking it." His father quipped.

"Gee, thanks Dad." Jacob offered with sarcasm, though his bright eyes contradicted his words.

Bella walked back in, taking a seat next to him." Your coffee." He picked up her mug and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. God. This woman was going to be the death of him. His body responded to just her smile, hardening painfully. Luckily that part of his traitorous body was well-hidden under the table.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" His mother asked, her eyes softening as she looked at Bella. His mother had become very attached to her in the short time she stayed at their house. Who could blame her?

"I'm good, I think." She rubbed her neck - where less than twelve hours ago, the leech had almost choked her to death. "Thanks to Jake."

"You must have been scared out of your mind?" Sarah wondered.

"Yeah, I have to admit that I was. I was certain that the leech was going to kill me."

"Can we please change the subject?" Jacob complained. Thinking about what could have happened to Bella made him sick to his stomach. He curled his fingers around the coffee mug to stop them from trembling violently.

Bella placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. His heart rate sped up at just the sight of her smile. How had he managed to fight the imprint for so long? If he'd know just how good it felt to accept it, he surely would have given in from the start.

"I was thinking we should celebrate. The whole pack." Bella suggested. "Everyone has been overworked and tired lately and it would be a good way to relieve some tension."

"That could work." Jacob nodded. He liked the idea. "We could have a bonfire this weekend. The four pups haven't heard the legends yet and neither have you."

"Legends?" Bella wondered.

"Yeah. About the spirit warriors. It's tradition."

"I could help you with the food, Bella." Sarah offered. "We could ask the girls for some help as well. Just don't let Emily prepare food - that girl is terrible in the kitchen. A real sweetheart, but cooking has never been her forte."

Jacob and Billy agreed. They'd had the distinct 'pleasure' of tasting Emily's food on more than one occasion. Not good.

"Okay, well if there is a heap of food to prepare, we'd better have the bonfire Saturday. We'll need Friday to prepare as well." Bella insisted.

"Aren't you going in to work today?" His mother wondered.

"Gave everyone off for the day. Even Sam closed the auto shop. The pack deserves a break."

His father nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella was snuggled with her back against Jacob's chest, sitting between his legs on the couch, while a movie played on the television. "What should we put on the menu for Saturday?" A note pad rested on her knees and her teeth idly chewed the back of her pen.

Jacob kissed the top of her head and tightened his bulky arms around her. "Maybe you should ask the pack themselves. This is for them, after all."

"It's for you, too." Bella said and turned her head over her shoulder to look at Jake. "You deserve this just as much as they do. You're their fearless leader. And you carry so much weight on your shoulders."

He arched a brow at her and a smile hitched up the side of his mouth. "You make my job as Alpha sound so terrible." His lips were so close to hers now, that she could feel his warm breath wash over her face.

Bella nodded her head, brushing her lips against his and was rewarded with the gentlest of kisses. "So much responsibility at such a young age." She murmured.

Jacob captured her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged ever so gently, before releasing it.

Jacob pulled away from her. His eyes twinkled. "Let's go for a drive."

"Where to?" She asked.

"The cliffs. Have you ever been there?"

"No." She shook her head. "What are the cliffs?"

"I'll show you." He smiled with excitement and caught her lips in another embrace - this time more fierce. Needy even.

Bella responded in kind, turning her whole body around and straddling Jacob. Oh my. He was already locked and loaded and the idea of him being so easily aroused by her, turned Bella on even more. She ground herself against Jacob's prominent erection, reveling at the feeling.

Bella started to undo the button on her white shorts and shimmied out of them, making Jacob growl at the friction her movements created. She discarded the material on the floor next to the couch and continued to grind herself into Jacob, a moan getting stuck on it's way up her throat.

"Jesus, Bella. What about the cliffs?" He groaned as she started working his zipper.

"Later." Bella vowed. "Right now I need you so bad." She emphasized by yanking down his zipper and freeing his straining cock.

Bella lifted her hips and pulled her damp panties to the side, ready to lower herself onto Jake and soothe the ache that was throbbing mercilessly between her legs.

"Wait." Jacob said. She wanted to question him, but understood when he tore her panties from her body with one easy tug. He flung the tattered material across the room. "You should stop wearing underwear. It's unnecessary and too time-consuming when I want to fuck you." He emphasized his point by puling her down onto him roughly.

Bella cried out at the sensation, grabbing onto Jacob's shoulders and tugging her curled toes under his calves to anchor herself against the onslaught of Jacob's hips that was sure to follow. Oh god, it was so hot when his dominating side peeked through. His Alpha side.

Jacob gently lifted her up again and pulled her back down onto him with another sharp move, thrusting his hips up into her.

"Yes baby. That feels so good." Bella said, screwing her eyes shut at the mind-numbing sensations he provided her body with, taking over from him - riding him with a frenetic pace. She fingers curled in pleasure, digging into the caramel flesh stretching over his broad shoulders as she ground into him for more friction, moaning as he stretched and filled her body over and over. Her arousal seeped from her heated core, coating Jacob's pelvis. This was what he did to her - he turned her into a wickedly wanton deviant. A sex-starved pile of grappling limbs.

One of Jacob's hands strayed from her hip up under her shirt, pulling down a bra cup to free a breast, kneading it. He stroked her hardened nipple with the pad of a rough and calloused thumb and sat up slightly to help her remove her t-shirt.

A shrill ring pierced through their lust-induced haze, making Jacob groan in frustration. "Fuck!" He cursed with flaring nostrils. "Don't stop baby. Keep going." He demanded with a upward thrust, fishing his cellphone out of his pocket.

Bella diligently kept up her movements. This was hot - riding him while he was on the phone. It turned her on even more.

"Oh hi mom." Jacob cringed as he answered the phone.

Oh god! The moment was ruined now.

Bella lifted her hips, effectively slipping Jacob form between her lust-slicked core - his once stiff cock now falling flaccidly against his thigh. Bella got up from the couch and picked up her shorts.

"Yeah. I'll tell her, mom. Thanks."

She watched Jacob curiously as she pulled on her shorts. He got up from the couch, pulling up his zipper with one hand, nodding at whatever his mother was saying on the phone. "Okay. Love you too." He ended the call.

"My mom said she got some great recipes for this weekend." Jacob explained.

"Ok. Great." Bella gave him a strained reply. She felt a frustrated. There had been no relief for the ache between her thighs, now throbbing angrily in response to being teased and left high and dry.

"Cliffs, then?" He chuckled at her pout.

"Do we need to take anything with?"

"Maybe just a blanket." He suggested.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"What's it like being Alpha?" Bella asked. Her head rested on his shoulder as they snuggled back against the cab of the truck - on the truck-bed. They peered out at the sun setting in blood-orange against the vast cerulean back-drop, over the sheer drop of the cliffs not meters away from the truck bed.

He sighed. How to explain it? "I guess it's taxing. But rewarding at the same time." He offered. "It literally requires me to think of every need that my pack members may have. Individual needs that need to be met. And it requires fairness. Always. Juggling that alone is already a huge task." He kissed her head and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. Toffee and cream - a delicious contrast.

He took a second before he spoke again, trying to arrange his thoughts. "Strategy consumes half of my thoughts throughout the day - always thinking of ways to attack if a threat should arise. Areas to patrol - the obvious ones that lead to the Res and the not so obvious ones, where danger could easily be lurking if we don't pay close attention. I can never slip up. It could cost us dearly." He sighed severely. "It's a cacophony of voices in my head. Raging teenage hormones and inappropriate sexual fantasies. It's anger, frustration and hate - directed at the ones threatening our very existence. When I'm phased it's a permanent struggle to keep my own thoughts in check while dealing with so many others - experiencing them like they're my own. You can't help but let it affect you. And it's all these different scents - new and old. Sights and sounds. Constant vigilance. A fucking sensory overload. And then there's you..." He breathed out loudly through his nose and ground the back of his head into the glass window of the cab.

"Me?" She asked. She wanted an explanation.

"You. My imprint." He nodded and turned his head to look at her, stroking a thumb over the back of her silky hand - still joined with his. He squeezed gently. "It's maddening. I worry about you twenty-four-seven. You are on my mind every waking moment - mingled between the strategy-thinking, barked-out orders, rampant emotions and unconcealed thoughts. It's a clusterfuck at the best of times."

"I'm sorry." She murmured against his shirt and lifted her head to look at him. Her large doe eyes fiercely searched his own - a frown puckering between her ebony brows.

"Hey..." He soothed, cupping her face with his free hand. "Don't say sorry."

"But you already have so much to worry about."

"It's easier since I figured out that I can feel you." He explained. "That's how I knew you were in trouble last night. I could feel your panic. The bone-cushing fear that seeped into my body. Just like the time when you called me from the yard - when the leech stalked you. It just took me a while to figure out these unjustified feelings that leaked into my mind when there clearly was no threat around me. Eventually I realized that I felt what you were feeling."

"Jesus, Jacob. I can't imagine what it must feel like to add my feelings to the mix." She shook her head. "How do you handle all of it without losing your mind?"

"Most days I don't know. I just do. It get's easier everyday, though." He assured her with a smile. "But it was torture in the beginning - when I first took over as Alpha. I don't know what I would have done without my father's guidance."

Bella still looked worried.

"Whatever you're thinking, just stop. I'd rather worry about you and have you in my life, than try to live without you." He tipped her chin up with a gentle finger, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I love you. And that's never gonna change."

Bella nodded imperceptibly and offered him a soft smile.

"So tell me about your parents. I've heard that your father was Chief of Police. And that he was a good guy." Jacob changed the topic. He wanted to get to know Bella better. The good, the bad and the downright ugly. Because in truth, a huge chunk of love was ugly and real - part and parcel of a serious relationship.

Bella's lips hitched up into a grimace - the pain evident in her brown eyes. "He was an amazing guy. He had a kind heart- cared too much. And he was an amazing father. As busy as his work kept him, he always seemed to have time for me and my mother. I guess I miss our family fishing trips the most." She smiled, eyes misting over as she remembered the good times. Jacob pulled her closer into him and tucked the blanket around her shoulders.

"And your mom?" He encouraged.

"She was a nurse. Loved her job. She was such a passionate person. Impulsive - very much unlike my father and myself. But she kept us on our toes. It made for a hell of an exciting life."

"Why did you move to Seattle then?" He wondered.

"Because I thought I wanted more than Forks could offer. I was a stupid girl." She sniffed in annoyance. "I always thought I'd have more time, you know? Come back later in life, when I'd satisfied my craving for the fast-paced city life with it's twinkling lights. And now all I want to do is stay. Never go back to Seattle. It will always be the place that cost me my family. Robbed me of time." She shook her head and sighed. "Time I can never get back. Some nights, when I lie awake and think of how fucking alone I am, with no family, the anxiety literally becomes all-consuming."

"You have me." He soothed Bella. "The whole pack, actually. You've got all of them wrapped around your finger. We'd do anything for you."

Bella sequentially wiped the tears from her cheeks with a shrug of her shoulders and gave Jacob a wet smile. "Thank you." She leaned in and placed her lips lingeringly against his. "I love you."

 **A/N: Show of hands...who wants more vamp drama? Yes? No? Suggestions more than welcome. I want to scratch your proverbial itch - so tell me what you need.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: More potential for drama revealed in this chapter...**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 8 - Returning the favor**

 **JPOV**

"Hi." Bella greeted Jacob with dark eyes and an alluring smirk hitched up on plum-lipsticked lips, leaning against the entry to Jacob's office.

"Hey," He greeted back with an amused smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She was up to something - the smell of her arousal, the evidence of her hardened nipples pushing against her bra and thin white halter top, her rapidly beating heart - it all attested to it.

Bella pushed herself away from the entry with a casual shoulder, closed the door behind her and stalked toward his desk. She leaned back against the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "So I was thinking..." She lifted a brow, not continuing.

"Yeah? What about?" Jacob smirked.

"You know how you went down on me last night?" How could he not when he'd so brazenly feasted on her body?

"Uh huh." He chuckled - his interest piqued. Where was she going with this?

"It bothers me." She pouted.

Shit! Did she not like it? She'd responded very well to his mouth on her clit last night. And the night before, for that matter. "Why?" He asked.

Bella pushed his office chair back, and lowered to her knees, pulling his legs apart. She zipped down his fly and unbuttoned his jeans with careful fingers.

Jacob chuckled louder now as he realized her intentions. Oh god, please let this not be his imagination playing tricks on him!

She licked her lips and looked up at him over the planes of her cheeks. He was rock-hard in an instant. "Because I feel the need to repay the favor." She answered his question and batted her lashes at him. His imprint was such a fucking tease. And he loved it. He loved getting to know her, piece by fucking awesome piece!

"You wouldn't!" He accused. "Here?"

She nodded seductively. Her lips whispered over the tip of his pulsing cock. Dear god! This was really going to happen...

He squeezed his eyes shut in response. "Bella. Someone could walk-" He broke off as she grabbed his cock and took all of him into her hot little mouth - deep-throating him without warning. "Jesus Christ!" He moaned, eyes shooting open in surprise. He sure as hell wasn't expecting this.

She kept moving, head bobbing as her lips glided up and down over him. "Fuck it!" He groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, thrusting into her.

"Mmm..." She moaned over him and pulled back, swirling her tongue around the head. "Want me to stop, baby?" She murmured against him.

"Fuck, no!" He pushed her head down, forcing himself back into that delectable mouth of hers. "Keep going."

Bella cupped his balls in one hand and stroked the sensitive area just behind it with her middle finger.

Jacob's body jerked forward in response, fingers curling over the edge of his desk in a white-knuckled grip, ass lifting several inches off his chair, effectively ramming his cock deeper down her throat. Did she not have a gag reflex at all? His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth popped open, leaving him panting in slack-jawed ecstasy. His hips kept thrusting wildly into her, the desk groaning in protest as Jacob's grip tightened like a vice around the edges and bore the bulk of his weight.

Bella fisted him in her hand, pumping him while her lips continued it's sweet torture on his painfully throbbing cock. The muscles deep in his abdomen clenched deliciously - he was going to cum any second.

"Bella." He tried to pull out of her mouth. "You gotta stop now or I'm gonna cum in your mouth." He strained to keep his release at bay for just five seconds more.

"Mmm." Bella responded over him and increased her pace. She knew exactly what the fuck she was doing - fucking minx. With one last stroke of her thumb over his balls, his body shattered into a million tiny pieces, blowing his hot, thick load into her mouth and down her throat with plundering hips.

The door flew open, suddenly, startling him. "Hey, Jake." Paul burst in, oblivious to what was going on. He would probably smell it soon. Bella's arousal, along with the scent of his release hung thickly in the room, like a bank of dense fog.

"Paul." Jake choked, sitting back in his chair with slumped shoulders and a heaving chest. He placed a fist thumb-side up against his lips, clenching his jaw and clearing his throat - trying to regain his composure while Bella swallowed every last drop of his cum. Her expert mouth was still securely wrapped around him under the desk, like she was savoring the taste of him. "What's up?" He rasped like he'd just smoked an entire pack of cigarettes in the last hour.

"You okay boss?" Paul frowned. "You look a little flushed."

Jake attempted to clear his throat again. "I'm fine." He squeezed his eyes shut and gave Paul something that was between a nod and a shake of the head. His voice still came out rough.

"So, anyway." Paul arched his brows and cocked his head to the side, assessing Jake with a curious expression. It looked like he was trying to suppress his amusement. At least he didn't press the issue. "I drew up a quote for Evans-Murphy. Just thought you wanted to look it over, you know. Give me the go-ahead if you're satisfied?"

Evans-Murphy had recently bought the old hotel in Forks, needing it to be renovated from it's old, rustic self to sleek and modern perfection. They were all about clean lines, sleek designs and less-is-more concepts - something Jake and his team did well. Evans-Murphy owned a string of very expensive hotels in Port Angeles, Seattle and Vancouver and had approached Jacob telephonically for a quote. He was so surprised that they'd even considered a nobody like him and his team.

Jake grabbed the paper Paul held out to him, trying his best to focus while Bella's mouth released his cock - keeping quiet as she waited for Paul and him to finish up. His eyes scanned over the numbers.

"Looks good." Jacob handed the quote back to Paul. "We need this, man." He sighed and sat back in his chair, completely recovered now. He raked a desperate hand through his short black hair, pulling at the tips. "This would mean that we'd finally be home-free. We're doing well now, but Jesus..." He trailed off, shaking his head as he thought about the impact it would have on his business. "We'd be fucking set if we could get this multi-million dollar job."

Paul nodded thoughtfully. "I know. It's huge."

"I'm satisfied with the quote. Send it through to them as soon as possible. Do it right now if you can. And maybe kiss some ass while you're at it. We need to do everything we can to get this contract."

"On it." Paul saluted, turning to leave. He paused at the door with a devilish smirk on his face and looked back over his shoulder toward the desk. "Bye, Bella." He greeted casually and winked at Jacob, giving him a thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

Bella burst into a fit of giggles, Jake joining in with a sanguine chuckle. "Well that was awkward as fuck." Jake pulled Bella up from under the desk. He shook his head at her with a grin. "You are trouble, you know that, right?" He tried to sound admonishing, but failed terribly. "But that blowjob..." He teased her bottom lip with a thumb. "Crazy good, baby! Insane, actually!"

"Now we're almost even." She winked at him, planted a smacking kiss on his lips and straightened her skirt with a sharp tug.

"You're leaving already?" He complained.

"Yup. Collin and Brady's class is starting in an hour. I gotta go."

Jacob slapped her on the ass. "Fine. Go quickly, before I change my mind and spread you over this desk of mine and fuck you until you'll need to use a wheelchair and a ring cushion to get home."

"Scandalous, Mr. Black." Bella looked at him, slack-jawed, with mock-indignation shining in her bright brown eyes.

"Go." He shooed her again with wide eyes. "I'm serious. But just fix your hair before you do. It actually looks like you've sucked cock. Or like you've been fucked six ways to Sunday."

Bella grinned and raked her fingers through her hair. It did little to tame her wayward ebony tresses. His hands had done too much damage in it's aroused and ecstasied state.

"Better?" She asked.

"No." He laughed. "Not at all. But you still look gorgeous."

Bella reacted with a dazzling smile. "Love you." She blew him a kiss from across the room and turned the door handle to leave.

"Bella?" He called after her.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Maybe." She smirked and walked out of his office.

"Maybe? What the fuck does that mean?" He wondered out loud, fishing a cigarette from his nearly empty pack and lit it with the click of his lighter. He really needed to cut down. Just not now. He deserved his fix after what had just taken place minutes ago. Bella had unexpectedly blown his mind and made him blow his load in the process.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella rummaged in her disorganized purse for her phone and flipped it open. There was a message from Jake.

 _ **You never gave me a proper answer. Are you busy tonight? Or can I see you?**_

Bella smiled. She guess she didn't give him a straightforward answer earlier. She typed out a reply.

 _ **Going out for cocktails with the girls. Maybe later?**_

Jake replied within a matter of seconds, making her phone beep.

 _ **Sure. Send me a text when you're back. And be careful. Love you, babe.**_

Maybe he could stay at her place for the night. It was his turn after all.

 ** _Promise x_**

"So," Bella slurred later that night, having had four margarita's already and working on her fifth one now. Tequila-based cocktails might have been a bad idea. "What happens when they bite you? Or mark - whatever you call it." Bella asked.

"Mark." Leah nodded sharply in reply. She was just as hammered as Bella, though it had taken Leah five cocktails more (downed hastily, to be more specific) than Bella's measly four-and-a-half, to reach her current inebriated state.

"No one really knows for sure." Emily supplied, not far behind Leah and Bella where cocktails were concerned. If fact, they were all quite drunk. Even Kim, who wasn't a big drinker - perhaps that explained _why_ Kim was so drunk from only two cosmo's. "It's all legends, but _apparently,"_ Emily air quoted, "it makes the Alpha stronger and more connected to his imprint. It's only they who feel the need to mark their mates."

"And by 'they' Emily means the Alpha." Leah stated the obvious.

"Fascinating." Bella murmured. "Maybe I should ask Jake to mark me?" She mused out loud.

"Are you crazy?" Kim stared past Bella, with unfocused eyes.

Bella turned to look over her shoulder. Was Kim looking at someone behind her, or just too drunk to focus on the real one of the two Bella's she was seeing? Bella saw nobody specific behind her, so she turned back to her friends, assuming it was the latter. "No, I'm not crazy. It would benefit us both."

"They say it hurts like a bitch. And it hasn't been done in many years." Emily stated matter-of-factly. "Not even Jake's father did it to Sarah. There is also the risk that the wolf can kill it's mate in the process."

Bella considered this for a moment. Would Jake really hurt her? Kill her? She didn't know. Maybe it was possible? The wolves were unnaturally strong. "I'll sleep on it."

"It's your choice, Bella." Leah shrugged. "If I were in your position, I would have wanted Paul to mark me."

"What time is it?" Kim wondered. She was swaying precariously in her seat now.

"Almost twelve." Emily responded.

"We should get home. It's a week night." Kim groaned, for once being the voice of reason.

"Just one more?" Bella begged. "It's so much fun hanging out with you guys." Bella hiccuped. "Or girls, actually." She added.

"Yes!" Leah cheered. "One more!"

"Fine." Kim agreed. "But I'll have a double water with some ice, instead."

"Pffft." Emily teased and downed the rest of her drink, signalling with a twirl of her finger to the waitress that they wanted another round. "You're such a lightweight, Kim."

"Yeah." She sighed with a smile and rested back against the seat, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **JPOV**

He was busy playing x-box when he heard a car stop in front of the house. Loud laughs and cheers bled from the car - it sounded like the girls.

He heard the slow thump of heavy feet stumble up his porch and frowned. He paused his game and placed the remote on the coffee table, getting up to do some inspection.

Bella stumbled forward and into his living room as he opened the front door - her hand still up in mid-air like she was about to knock.

"Bella?"

"Yup." She popped the 'p'. "It's me." She slurred and steadied herself against Jacob with a hand on his bicep, swaying on her feet.

"Hey, Bella!" Leah shouted, hanging from the open window of her car and gave three loud honks. Jacob cringed. "Best night, EVER!" She cheered.

Bella turned around unsteadily and smiled stupidly. "You know it!" She shouted back.

"Jesus Christ!" Jacob complained in a harsh whisper. "Shut the fuck up and go home, Lee. You'll wake the fucking neighbors."

Sure enough Mr. Young cracked a window, stuck his head out and leered at him. "Keep it down, will you? It's one in the goddamn morning!"

"Sorry." Jake apologized to his neighbor with a sheepish grin. This was the first time he'd faced the wrath of Mr. Young, who was usually very friendly.

Leah wisely attempted to take off, but reversed full-speed instead, narrowly missing a Douglas-fir that his grandfather had planted many years ago - when he'd still been alive, and brought the car to a complete stop. "Jesus! Did you see that?" Leah had her arm hooked through the open window like she was keeping the door from falling off and looked at Bella and him in slack-jawed indignation. "Fucking thing came out of nowhere."

"I know, right?" Bella agreed solemnly, offering Leah a vigorous nod.

"You!" Jake took Bella by the shoulders and steered her to a couch. "You sit down! And stay!" He barked, fixing her with a furious look and held up a finger like he was training a dog.

"So bossy, Mr. Grumpy pants." She mumbled and snuggled back into the couch, stretching out her body.

"Leah!" Jake demanded her attention before she could attempt to take off again. This time it might not end as well as it did the first time. "Get in here!"

Even in her inebriated state, Leah couldn't refuse an Alpha command. She popped open the door and stumbled out, giggling like a nutcase. "Coming, Chief." She saluted.

Jake flipped open his phone and dialed Paul's number. It only rang twice, before a groggy Paul answered. "Jake? What's up?"

"Get your ass over here and come get your girl. She's completely knackered." Jake barked into the phone.

"Jesus. How much did she drink?" He mumbled.

"A fair amount, if I had to venture a guess. Doesn't take two glasses to make a wolf this drunk, does it?"

"Guess not." Paul sighed. "I'll be right over."

Jake stashed his phone back into his pocket as Leah teetered in on high heels with a precipitous gait, heading for the unoccupied couch. She kept her eyes lowered obediently. Good. At least she knew what was good for her.

He sat back on the edge of the couch where Bella was now passed out on. She was wearing a smile.

"So drunk, but still so beautiful." He whispered and stroked two gentle fingers down her calf.

After Paul and Leah had finally left, Jake pulled Bella into his arms and headed down the hall with her. She was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. And a fucking long day.

He pulled the covers away with one hand and lowered her carefully onto the bed and tucked her in under the duvet. "Good night, babe." He whispered and kissed her hair.

"Mmm. Jake?" She mumbled.

"Yeah?" He was surprised that she was still somewhat coherent.

"I want you to mark me."

Jacob froze at her words. It was like she'd poured a bucket of freezing water over him. Where the fuck did she hear about marking? God dammit! Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was deep and even. Was she dreaming or semi-awake? This wouldn't be the first time she's talked in her sleep while he was in the same room. "Go to sleep, Bella." He ordered firmly.

Jake stomped out of the room in search of a cigarette - finding it on the kitchen counter. He shook one out and grabbed his lighter, heading to the porch. His mind reeled as he sat down on the top step, securing the cigarette between his lips and lighting it with expert fingers. He pulled a long drag into his lungs, making the tobacco and rag fibers sizzle angrily and burn bright orange. He blew the smoke out through flared nostrils and idly flicked the filter with his thumb, despite not having enough ash for a proper tip yet - a stupid habit of his.

Did he want to mark Bella? He hadn't given it much thought. The only times it had surfaced to the forefront of his mind was when he came inside of Bella - a sudden urge to bite the soft flesh at the base of her neck registering with him. He'd pushed it from his mind every time in fear of hurting Bella. Fearing the consequences. He'd have to talk to her about it tomorrow. Dissuade her, somehow. Maybe she wouldn't even remember bringing it up...

One thing was for certain - he definitely needed to talk to his father about this. Man to man.

 **A/N: Please review. Let me know what you thought about the idea of Jake marking Bella. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update. Please forgive me. It was one crazy week. Busy busy buys. And then company for the weekend. But here it is none the less. A little bit of drama. (just a little bit)**

 **Please note that drug abuse and domestic violence are briefly mentioned in this chapter (nothing huge). If you don't like it, just skip said paragraph and move on. Just know that I don't condone these types of behavior...but it is purely there to give background to one of the characters - a small insight into the life of one of the pack members. (I suck at writing action scenes)**

 **Hope you enjoy. Lots of love xxx**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 9 - Necessary evil**

 **BPOV**

The margarita's from last night were coming back to bite Bella in the ass as she hung over the toilet, violently emptying her stomach.

"How are those margarita's treating you, babe?" Jacob shuffled into the bathroom, squinting at the bright light and reached down to hold her hair back with one hand. The other rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Doesn't taste quite as good coming up as it did going down." She lowered herself to the cold tiled floor with a graceless "oof" and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, cringing at the rancid taste in her mouth.

"I'll bet." He gave her a sympathetic smile, though his eyes told a different story. Was he laughing at her?

"Hey," She frowned. "How did you know I had margarita's?" She got sidetracked.

"I can smell it." He tapped his nose with a finger and crinkled it in a teasing response.

"Ugh! Gross." Bella swiped at him with her hand, trying to push him away. "Just go." She muttered in embarrassment. "You don't have to bare witness to this."

"I can handle it." He chuckled. "Don't worry."

Bella reached for the toilet handle and flushed the disgusting sight and smell away, waiting until she was sure nothing was left. She closed the lid.

"Here. Let me help you." Jacob offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She grimaced and grabbed her 'sleepover' toothbrush, squirting a generous amount of toothpaste onto it. She turned open the faucet, wet the brush and started scrubbing out her mouth furiously, hoping to remove any trace of margarita and vomit from her tongue.

"Feeling better?" He asked as she rinsed her mouth and looked up at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"I'm not sure. I'm actually too scared to say yes." She turned to him, chewing her cheek thoughtfully as she contemplated whether she was still too drunk to experience the wrath of a hangover or if she'd been lucky enough to miss out on the feared symptoms of said hangover. She was left undecided.

"Get back into bed. I'll bring you some water and an Advil." He ordered. Bella followed only too willingly. He was taking care of her and it was kind of sweet.

Bella ambled back to bed with a wobble, almost tripping over her own feet. She was still a little drunk. There was her answer. Her hangover would be waiting bright and early in the morning when sleep had filtered out all the alcohol from her system. Oh joy!

She crawled onto the bed and under the inviting covers, grabbing Jacob's pillow and taking a large drag of the earthy pine that was his scent. It soothed her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jacob startled Bella. She pulled the pillow away from her face, staring up at him with big eyes and flushed cheeks - embarrassed at being caught red-handed, sniffing his pillow like a perv.

His hulking form leaned against the entry to the bedroom, illuminated by the moonlight shining in from the window, casting deep shadows over his delicious torso and strong cheekbones. Bella couldn't see his eyes. She could feel the traitorous heat of her arousal pool between her legs. In less than a second Jacob would know that her mind was now firmly stuck in the gutter at the sight of him. Nothing could be hidden from the keen senses of her imprint. The mighty Alpha.

"You always smell so good. I just couldn't help myself." She provided him with an explanation, blushing an even deeper red.

Jacob chuckled. "Whiff away, then." He encouraged, padding toward her and blessing her with a peek of that delectable 'v' that always emphasized his strong, bulky hips from under low hanging shorts - his body was perfection painted on a moonlit indigo canvas made from raw silk with smooth toffee brush strokes. Bella swallowed thickly. He was such an attractive man. "Here." He handed her a tablet and a glass of water from outstretched hands. "It will make tomorrow a lot more bearable."

"Thanks." She gladly accepted it.

"So what made you come home to me?" Jacob asked, lifting the covers and getting in next to her.

"The girls were driving back to the Res anyway. Thought I'd spare you the trip of coming down to Forks." She sighed and snuggled her head into the crook of Jacob's arm.

He smoothed his hand down her back and tightened his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I got so drunk." She tilted her head to look up at him. "It wasn't my intention. I just really enjoyed hanging out with the girls."

"I just don't like the fact that you put yourself in danger like that." He murmured in a silky smooth bass. Nothing about his tone suggested that he was reprimanding her, though she knew he was. "You saw how Leah barely missed that tree tonight." Jacob sighed. "What if she'd hit another car on the way back with you in tow? She's a lot stronger than you are, Bells. She would easily survive a crash. But you-" He rasped, leaving the sentence hanging like he couldn't stomach saying the words out loud.

"I know. And I'm sorry for being so irresponsible." Bella apologized. "It won't happen again."

"Next time you get _that_ drunk, just call me to come pick you up." Jake stroked his fingers up and down the length of her arm. "I don't want to lose you."

"Okay. I will." Bella nodded lazily and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Good night, Jake." She murmured.

"Nite, Bells." He planted a gentle kiss against her cheek.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Every single available space in Sarah's kitchen was covered with dishes, bowls and trays of food. Chicken, casseroles, bread, salads - anything you could think of, really. Food for an army...of hungry wolves.

Emily busied herself with washing all the dirty pots and pans (it was the safest option for everyone), while Kim was putting the finishing touches on a delicious looking chocolate cake. Leah was carefully cutting out strips of dough for the pies they were making, humming and swaying along to the music playing in the background - it all smelled crazy good.

They'd sent the men away to Jacob's house for the simple reason that they kept trying to taste everything and the women couldn't get anything done with them hanging around, just waiting for someone to turn their back for a second so they could steal a snack.

Bella was preparing her famous Lasagna - two huge trays of it, in fact. She always got rave reviews and thought it might be a hit at the bonfire tomorrow.

Sarah pulled a massive meatloaf from the oven and idly nudged the door closed with a sideways thrust of the hip. A feast awaited tomorrow night. "You've got to give your mother-in-law that recipe." Sarah pointed to Bella's lasagna and winked at her startled expression. "Jacob has been raving about it non-stop since you made it for him."

"Mother-in-law?" Leah looked up from her lattice work on the pie. "Did I miss something?"

Sarah pulled Bella into her side and laughed. "It's inevitable."

"I'll write it down for you, Sarah." Bella smiled up into the hazel eyes of Jacob's mother, suppressing a blush. She supposed Sarah was right. Jacob would one day ask her to marry him. Or she hoped so. Maybe after what happened with his ex (fiancé), he'd never again entertain the idea of marriage.

"I almost thought Jake had proposed and you guys were keeping it a secret."

"Believe me Lee, I'd tell you if something like that ever happened. You'd be one of the firsts to know." Leah and Bella were slowly but surely becoming very good friends. They clicked well. Friendship came easy with Leah. She was down-to-earth and funny as all hell. And they spent a lot of time together, because Paul and Jake were best friends and were practically joined at the hip.

Sarah and Bella looked up at each other and smiled. A secret smile.

Someone was going to propose tomorrow night...but it wasn't Jacob.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Bella shuffled in through the open front door, hair wild and clothes spattered with pasta sauce. A chunk of lasagna was matted into her hair and she had a smudge of white sauce on her cheek. Adorable. She carried her shoes in one hand and waved a "Hi!" at everyone in the living room with the other.

Jacob's father and Sam were sitting on a two-seater couch to the side, deep in conversation and clearly not interested in what was going on on the flat screen. The pups were spread out on the floor. Brady and Kyle were on a team, playing modern warfare, while the rest watched with interest. Jared, Embry and Quil's large frames were uncomfortably squashed in together like oversized sardines on the three-seater. Paul lounged back on the couch next to him, facing the television directly, throwing snide comments at Kyle and Brady.

Jacob pushed himself up from the couch and crossed the living room to greeting Bella at the door with a lingering kiss, dragging her scent through hungry nostrils. He pulled back and stroked her disheveled hair. "Did you have fun?"

Bella nodded solemnly and leaned into him to rub her nose against his five o'clock shadow. "We made a lot of progress after you guys had finally taken off." She planted a smacking kiss on his lips to emphasize her previous annoyance with him and the pack.

"Get a room." Paul threw at Jake with a grin.

"Don't be a dick." Jake flipped his best friend off and hugged Bella into his side.

"Want me to whip up some dinner for you guys?" Bella asked.

"No need, babe. The guys were just about to leave anyway." He gave them a pointed look.

"But I'm not finished with the game yet." Kyle complained.

Paul placed a large hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to stick around for what's to come, buddy. No pun intended." Paul gave Kyle a knowing look. "You'll be scarred for life if you do."

"Go run yourself a bath so long." Jake gave Bella a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll be there in a minute."

"But I don't have any clothes. " She whispered. "I was just dropping by for a quick hello."

"There is no way that I'm letting you leave right now." He pointlessly whispered back and gave her a swat on the bum. "And you won't need any clothes for what I've got planned. Now go." He ordered.

"Oh god." Kyle complained and turned off the console. "I'm definitely done here."

With everyone finally out of the house, Jake padded down the hall in search of his imprint and found her alluring body submerged in steaming water. He licked his lips and adjusted his pants, the zipper firmly digging into his hard-on.

"You just gonna stand there gawking all day or are you going to join me, Mr. Black?" Bella purred.

"Join. Definitely join." He nodded, unzipped his pants and let it drop to the floor. He fisted his cock in a bulky hand and stroked it idly.

"What are you waiting for?" She complained. "Get in here and bring that monster with you."

"Scoot to the front." He ordered.

Bella did as he asked and Jake slid in behind her. He pulled her body back against him and grabbed a sponge.

With careful hands, he squeezed some body wash onto the porous material and worked up a lather, starting at her back. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin as thick suds of soap trailed sedately down her creamy back and disappeared into the steaming waters.

"Mmm. What did I do to deserve this?" Bella murmured.

"Everything. It's because you're always so willing to help." He crested her shoulders, dipping the sponge down to the valley between her breasts and over her taut nipples - her breath hitched, getting caught in the back of her throat.

Jacob whispered his lips over the delicate shell of her ear. "Does it feel good, baby?" He murmured. "Or should I stop?" He dipped the sponge lower down over her stomach and in between her thighs.

Her head pushed back into his chest and her back arched up, responding favorably to him stroking her with the sponge. "No. Don't stop baby. So good." She panted, breasts heaving laboriously with arousal.

Jacob ditched the sponge and replaced it with his fingers, dipping it into her silky core. "What about this?" He whispered.

Bella mewled in response to his ministrations, grinding her hips against his fingers for more friction, but suddenly stopped and pulled away. He frowned. Did she not like it?

He didn't have time to think on it too long before Bella lifted her hips and brazenly sank down over his painful erection, sheathing him completely.

"Fuck, baby!" He responded, taken totally by surprise. He loved how her body always craved his. "That's my girl."

* * *

 **JPOV**

Bella was tucked into Jacob's side with her head resting on his chest, listening with wide-eyed curiosity to the stories his father was telling. The four youngest pups mirrored Bella's interest with reverent eyes trained solely on Billy. Everyone had feasted on the incredible spread the girls had presented, and with full bellies now relaxed around the fire. Couples sat wrapped up around each other, while some were perched on logs and others were even stretched out on their backs, hands tucked behind their heads for support - all listening to tribal legends.

He couldn't help his mind drifting back to last night as his father's voice faded to the background. Bella had asked him to mark her right when he was about to cum, taking him totally by surprise. She was playing a dangerous game and she was well aware of it. How else would she have known to wait for him to climax? The precise moment where wolf and man felt most compelled to mark their mate?

She'd subtly demand it from them with calculated moves, even baring her neck in submission. The wolf had gone CRAZY at the sight! Almost shredded him from the inside out to get to Bella. A close motherfucking call. Where did she get all of this inside info from? The girls, maybe? Because all this shit had started right after their night out together. He'd have to talk to them. They were bringing up things that needed to be discussed between Bella and him. Only them. In private.

That had been their first fight as a couple. A well-warranted fight, according to him.

She'd left in haste - both of them furious. Once Jacob had calmed down enough to think, he'd driven down to Forks to grovel and explain the consequences of the mark to her. She didn't seem deterred in the least. She obviously had no sense of self-preservation and no idea how tempting it was to mark her as his own. But what if he hurt her? The bite was said to be quite painful (and orgasm-inspiring at the same time, apparently). Did he really want to put Bella through all of the pain? Did he really want to prevent her from ever having children with any other man? Yes, he did. She was his and _only_ his.

His father had told him that though he'd been tempted to mark Sarah back in the day, he'd simply pushed it down with as much strength as he could muster, until the temptation had finally waned. Which, incidentally, was when his mother had fallen pregnant with his sisters. Pregnancy had seemed to dulcify the wolf - not that it was an option for him and Bella yet. His father never actually discouraged Jacob from marking Bella, which made the idea all the more tempting. He'd simply explained to Jacob that he'd been content with what he and Sarah shared. He hadn't felt the need to be stronger as a wolf, nor did he feel it was necessary to create a stronger bond between his wife and himself. But he also assured Jacob that wanting to mark his mate didn't mean that he was weak. It meant quite the opposite.

Jacob felt guilty for wanting both a stronger bond and a stronger wolf. And to tie Bella to him for life. But was it really worth biting (and hurting) her in the process?

As he looked down at his imprint snuggling in his arms, he knew what they had was enough for him. He didn't _need_ to mark her. He didn't _need_ more. But need and want were two totally different things and the wolf was fighting tooth and nail against Jacob's apparent complacency.

Hopefully Bella would drop the subject after last night's discussion, because his wolf's lack of resolve was chaffing at his own, making it fray dangerously.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella squeezed Jacob's hand and wiped a tear away with the other as she watched Leah slap a surprised hand over her mouth at the sight of Paul on one knee in front of her, holding up a sparkling diamond ring.

She'd been anxiously waiting the whole evening for this to happen. Paul had told them in confidence that he was planning to ask Leah to marry him tonight - and the moment had finally arrived.

"Yes!" Leah answered confidently, almost knocking Paul over in a fierce embrace. "Of course I will." She nodded and burrowed her face into the crook of Paul's neck.

Everyone cheered and clapped, including Jacob and her. Their best friends were getting married. It was exciting to be a part of it all.

"Congratulations friend." Bella hugged Leah and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Did you know about this by any chance?" Leah responded with a large and accusing smile.

"Maybe." Bella grinned with a lack of guilt.

"You're going to be my maid of honor, right? Help me through all of this?"

"You sure you want _me_ to help? What about the other girls? They are way less handicapped when it comes to decorations and hearts and flowers." Bella informed her friend with a pointed look.

"Of course I want you." Leah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Already starting to plan, I see?" Paul joined Leah, snaking his arm around her middle and kissed her temple, fierce pride shining in his dark eyes.

"Congrats, Paul." Bella winked. "Really well done."

"You had her in tears, man." Jacob pouted. "Next it'll be Bella getting wedding fever."

More of the tribe came to congratulate the newly engaged couple, so Bella and Jacob excused themselves, sneaking down to the beach for some privacy.

The cool sand filtered through Bella's toes and crunched audibly under her feet as she followed Jake hand-in-hand to a piece of driftwood stranded in solitary bliss at the edge of the waters. The wind breezed serenely over the rippling moonlit midnight waters, creating small waves that crashed gently against the old scrap of wood and stained it to a dark brown with caressing whispers.

"I don't want you to feel pressured into marriage, babe." Bella broke the comfortable silence. "I promise I won't develop a sudden 'wedding fever' as you put it. I'm happy with where we are and the pace we are moving at."

"I know." Jacob kissed her hair and pulled her down with him to sit on a dry patch of sand. "We'll get there in our own time."

Bella nodded and focused her attention back to the waves edging closer and closer to them. "I love you. And that's enough for me at this point. We've got the imprint and that already makes me feel very secure."

"Good." He smiled at her. "I love you too. That's never gonna change."

A strong breeze whipped through Bella's hair and she closed her eyes, drawing in a lungful of untainted air. The kind you could never get in Seattle. She was happy here now and it was still a strange concept for her. Was it truly mere months ago that she simply couldn't tear herself away from the big city life?

"Fuck!" Jacob cursed next to her, shot up and flung her over his shoulder before she could grasp what was happening.

"What?" She squeaked, bouncing up and down as Jacob ran full speed through the sand with her hanging from his shoulder.

"Leeches." He growled.

"Are you serious?" She wasn't expecting this. They'd barely defeated their last attackers and now there were more of them?

"Dead serious." Jacob answered. "I'm getting sick of these fuckers."

Bella nodded in agreement, but kept her mouth shut. She knew the wheels in Jacob's mind were turning, trying to think of a strategy to find and defeat. To kill. She simply clung to him while his lithe body rushed them back to the pack.

As they came into view, Bella could see that they were still blissfully unaware of what was going on, laughing and crowding around the bonfire. Their happiness would soon come to a screeching halt.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Jacob lowered Bella down to her feet. "Get all the imprints into our house. Keep the doors locked. Seth will go with you." Jacob ordered Bella and Seth. The younger wolf followed his Alpha's direct order without so much as a backward glance. He knew better than to question Jake. Especially right now.

"What's going on?" Paul worried.

"Leeches." He explained to his Beta. "Seven of them."

"Go, Bella!" Jake ordered again when he found Bella still rooted to the spot. Round up the girls and get out of here."

Seth followed diligently behind Bella who scurried off to find the other imprints, spreading the word about the lurking threat to the rest of the guests. Food, tables, empty plastic cups and plates were all left abandoned in an attempt to get to safety. Cleaning up would be tomorrow's worries.

The pack assembled, all becoming painfully aware of the tension radiating in waves from Jacob's erect posture and grave expression.

"I got a strong scent of leeches down at the beach, coming from James Island. I don't know who these fuckers are, but I've never smelled their scents before."

"What do you want us to do?" Paul inquired with clenched jaws and squared shoulders, ready for a fight.

"Pair up again. Like before. Everyone has a partner now, except Jared."

Jacob focused his attention to said pack mate. "You go with Leah and Brady."

Seth, who was Jared's regular patrolling partner was now guarding the imprints and he wanted extra help for Leah. After all, she too was an imprint and needed as much safekeeping as Jake could provide within her duties as a part of the pack. Jared accepted Jacob's order with a nod and Paul gave a grateful tip of his head to Jake for looking out for his fiancé.

"Split up. I want this reservation scanned from top to bottom for any new scents. Search every fucking nook and cranny if you have to. And if you find anything at all, you fucking howl. We need to get these motherfuckers and find out what the hell they're doing here. I'm so goddamn tired of them pitching up in our territory."

Like a well-oiled machine, the pack phased immediately - all of them more than ready to find the intruders and bring them down.

Jacob's paws hit the ground with galloping percussion, emphasized by the lighter ones from the younger wolf now flanking him. Kyle was still very new to all this, just like the other three pups, and relished the excitement of finding and destroying the leeches. It was a way for the pup to channel his pent-up rage into something constructive and meaningful. He could see, feel and taste Kyle's blood lust. The hate and the overwhelming anger. He reminded Jacob very much of a younger Paul - a misunderstood boy who'd seen way too much in his pitifully short-lived youth and had to grow up way too soon. Drugs, alcohol and domestic violence: That was what he knew. In the pack mind Jacob could see Kyle being beaten to within an inch of his life by his good-for-nothing father while his morally deprived mother (high on coke, as usual) watched him with listless eyes while she buzzed out in a corner, face also black and blue. It was a fucking brutal free-for-all in the pack mind. On open display. This was his only escape and Jacob supposed that was why he was so dedicated and willing to learn more. Phasing was Kyle's lifeline and only safe constant. Something he could rely on without any doubt. And in a sense, so was Bella. Jacob wasn't the only one who'd found hope and comfort in Bella's stable and caring nature. She was the mother figure that Kyle had always craved so desperately. The pack mother to all of them.

Through countless bushes and trees they weaved with lupine precision and sharp eyes, snouts tipped up toward the dense canopy created by millions of leaves from the thick stand of trees, back-lit by moonlight filtering it's way through. The rotten scent they craved to find and destroy still eluded them. Nothing yet.

A loud howl drifted toward them and forced their strong bodies forward faster, paws clawing up dirt in their haste.

Jacob heard the echo of pride in the pack mind. Leah hand found the scent. It was a sharp but short trail of the sweet and rotting stench of leeches near the divide of water between La Push and James Island. Seven of them, just like he'd picked up earlier. They were probably on their way toward Quileuete territory and had been chased off by the sight and sound of impending doom that was sure to follow the wrath of a hungry and feral pack of wolves chasing through the forest.

They met up with the rest of the pack who gathered at the edge of the treeline overlooking James Island, teeth bared in feral warning to the unwelcome visitors. They needed to stay the fuck away. He had no idea what they wanted, but if they set foot on this Reservation again, they would be taken out one by one without question. Jacob vowed that he'd never let them leave La Push ever again...

 **A/N: Please review. And take note that this chapter was written in quite a hurry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys for the continued support and reviews. You rock! Enjoy the next chapter. xxx**

 **Musical inspiration:**

 **Daya** \- Sit still look pretty

 **Alan Walker** \- Shelter

 **Olly murs and Demi Lovato** \- Up

 **Bea Miller** \- Fire n Gold (first part of the chorus is quite fitting)

 **Dashboard Confessional** \- Bell of the Boulevard

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 10 - Release the beast**

 **BPOV**

Bella jiggled her leg impatiently and raked her fingers through her hair. All this waiting was killing her. She hated not knowing what was going on. But worst of all, she hated not knowing if Jacob was alright. It had been two hours since the pack had dissolved like mist into the woods with gnashing teeth and foaming muzzles, hungry for a kill. The clock on the wall told her how agonizingly slow the time was passing. Every time she checked only a meager five minutes had passed. Christ, this was too much for her to handle. But she had to remain calm and strong for the other women who were just as worried.

Bella pushed herself up from the couch with a frustrated sigh and walked to the front door where Seth's wolf was patiently guarding the entrance to the house. Bella sat down crossed-leg on the floor next to the waiting wolf and dug her fingers into his thick, silky fur, scratching his pelt. He let out a satisfied rumble and turned his muzzle to sniff her hair. His long tongue darted out without warning, licking her cheek with a slick tongue.

"Gross Seth!" She complained. "Don't give me wet kisses."

He pulled away and lowered his head so she could stroke him again.

"You'd tell me if Jake was in trouble, right? Or Lee?" She whispered to him. Jacob and Leah were the two people in her life that she just wouldn't be able to live without. They were her family now.

Seth chuffed as if trying to answer her. He didn't seem to be upset, so she tried to find solace in his calm nature. She shifted onto her side and rested her head against the wolf, still continuing her languid strokes over his pelt and listened to the low, contented rumble reverberating through Seth's large frame.

"I'm so worried about the pups, you know." Bella started a conversation with Seth to keep her mind busy. "It's so unfair that the leeches chose this time to come back. The boys have a whole two weeks of exams waiting, starting Monday. They really don't need the added stress."

Seth whined like he understood.

Seth gave her a nod and another sloppy kiss. This time she didn't squirm. He was trying to comfort her the only way he knew how as a wolf. She snaked her arm around his massive body and hugged him even closer. His scent reminded her a lot of Jacob and that fact alone comforted her.

Minutes may have passed. Or even hours. She didn't know which, but she startled and pulled away from Seth as he chuffed again and his body stiffened, ears pointing up to listen.

"What is it?" She asked him.

Seth got up and retreated several steps. He didn't seem threatened, maybe just excited. His tail swooped side to side like he was happy. She could hear voices coming closer and then the heavy footfalls of feet on the porch.

Kim and Emily emerged from the kitchen to wait with Bella. The men were back and they were all waiting to find out if their respective wolves came back in one piece, if at all.

The door opened up and first to enter was Embry, followed by Argent, Reese, Perry and Quil.

Bella's eyes scanned every piece of them she could find for signs of injury. There were none, thank god.

Next through the door was Sam, Jared and Leah. They looked frustrated.

Bella let out a loud, relieved sigh at the sight of her best friend. "Lee! I'm so glad you're alright." Bella flung her arms around Leah. "You guys had me worried sick."

Leah hugged her back hard and abruptly pulled her away for inspection. "I'm fine." Bella assured Leah as her eyes combed Bella's body and flicked up to her eyes when she was completely satisfied that no harm had come to her. "How are you and the girls?"

"We're fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a very long wait."

Leah nodded and blew out a heavy, annoyed breath.

"Still no luck?" Bella asked.

"Zilch."

Kyle and Paul filtered through the door next and the Beta came to a standstill next to his fiancé, pulling her into his side. How long did she have to wait for Jacob? God. The suspense was killing her. She sighed and folded her arms over her chest and tucked her hands under her armpits to stop them from shaking.

"He's coming, Bella." Paul assured her with a large hand on her shoulder. "He's just doing a quick sweep of the area around the house."

Bella nodded and gave Paul a weak smile. She didn't trust her voice right now.

When Jacob finally emerged through the door, Bella sighed in relief. The pull deep in her belly slackened like a rope that had been pulled way too tight and had finally been released. She kept her place next to Leah and Paul, watching Jacob as he zeroed in on her and chose a straight and decisive path toward her. He was still in Alpha mode. His eyes were obsidian with just a hint of gold and his jaw taut and clenched, muscles ticking dangerously under the skin. He was stressed.

He pulled her into his arms and Bella buried her face in his neck, mirroring him by dragging in a lungful of his blessed scent to settle her nerves. They stood there, wrapped up in each other for an eternity before Jacob pulled away to look at her. He tenderly stroked her jaw with a rough pad of his thumb and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "We're going to Forks to get your clothes." He said. "You're staying here with me until we've found the leeches. I've got a real bad feeling this time."

"Okay." She nodded. Now wasn't the time for questions or protests.

"You guys can go home." Jacob announced to the room in general. "We're sticking to the set out schedule like before. Paul and Argent will be patrolling the two to six shift and Kyle and I will take over from six to ten." Paul and Argent nodded in agreement.

Oh her poor boys. They were forced to accept so much pressure at such an young age. It wasn't fair.

"Jake, I was thinking that maybe I could take the boys for study sessions for the next two weeks while they are writing exams. Give them the opportunity to come and study here, instead of taking class. Stick to their regular schedules but prepare them for the exams some more. Then they can just focus on patrolling and getting enough rest when they're not here with me."

"You guys wanna do that?" Jacob asked the six younger wolves.

There was a collective sigh of relief from them, followed by vigorous nods.

Brady stepped forward and pulled Bella in for a hug. "Thank you, Bella." He released her and stepped away again abruptly, eyeing his Alpha like he might get reprimanded for displaying too much affection toward her.

Kyle nodded, dark eyes boring into Bella's own. "You have no idea what this means to us that you are willing to help us without fail, Bella." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "This will really help us."

"Oh Kyle." Bella got all teary-eyed. Jacob had mentioned a short while back that he'd had a really tough upbringing. He didn't tell her exactly what had happened, but she could see the damage behind his boyish features that had tainted him irreparably. He was so young and he was still supposed to live the innocent, care-free and rambunctious life that was expected for a fifteen-year-old boy. But it had passed him by with ruthless disregard. "You know I'd do anything for you guys, right?"

He gave her a solemn nod and turned away. Everyone in the room stared at them in slack-jawed amazement. Apparently it was a very unusual occurrence for Kyle to show any measure of affection.

"Okay." Jacob cleared his throat and brought the room back to attention. "Let's go, then." He nodded toward Paul and Argent. "There are vampires to be found out there in the woods. If you come across one, don't ask questions. Just kill."

* * *

 **JPOV**

Bella removed her lace panties with teasing slowness, keeping her soft brown eyes trained solely on his own as he stood in front of her at the foot of the bed, so fucking aroused. He needed her in the worst way tonight. It was an ugly and raw need. He wanted to bury himself inside of her and fuck away all the lingering fear and anxiety of a fruitless search for leeches. He wanted to stay buried inside of her with the complete knowledge that she was safe here with him.

Jacob dragged a lungful of Bella's arousal through his nose and over parted lips, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the potent scent of her arousal filtered through him and registered with red alert in his brain. They would need to use protection tonight. Bella was extremely fertile right now and the risk of unsafe sex was just too big. There was a whole packet of condoms stashed in his bedside drawer from back in the day when he'd let loose so to speak, right after he'd broken up with Lira.

Jacob reached for a condom, teared open the foil with his teeth and removed the slick rubber from the packet. He fisted his cock in one hand and rolled the disgusting but necessary protection over his throbbing member with nimble fingers.

"Please." Bella begged again, like she'd done before. "Mark me, Jacob. We need this. Especially now."

Jacob shook his head despite his straining resolve. The heady scent of her arousal beckoned him to take, mate and claim her with his mark. He ground his teeth together to focus, but tonight his wolf refused to back down. If the man was too weak to mark his imprint, then the wolf would handle business.

A growl escaped from the man's lips as he lost the battle to the wolf, head snapping up to his mate, golden eyes observing her panting body lying on the bed with a glistening core that told the wolf she was more than ready to take all of him.

Refusing to waste any more time, he gripped his mate's ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed and spread her legs wider, hitching it up over his shoulders.

The wolf dragged another lungful of her arousal in through flared nostrils, pleased at her response to him. With strong hands wrapped securely around her milky calves, he gave a sharp jerk of his hips, thrusting himself into her tightness and eagerly started pumping in and out of her.

Claim and mark replayed over and over in the wolf's mind. It was all he cared about: To fuck and then mark her with his teeth and the potent scent of his seed so that there would never be any doubt about whom she belonged to. He grumbled at discomfort of the heinous piece of latex wrapped around him. It would prevent his mate from smelling like him tonight. The wolf was irritated but got sidetracked as her watched the sight before him.

His mate's chest heaved and cries of pleasure fell from her lax, rosy lips as the wolf pushed her body higher and higher with grunting thrusts, losing himself in the ecstasy of her warm and smooth body.

The wolf growled at the tantalizing sight of her hardened pink nipples peaking tautly against the milky swells of her breasts and slipped her legs from his shoulders, circling them around his hips. He needed to taste. He leaned froward with grinding hips and claimed her pink buds with desperate and ravenous lips - sweeter than candy. He parted with one, grazing pearly white teeth over the skin between the valley of her breasts and took the neglected nipple of her other breast between careful teeth and bit down gently. Her response was exactly what the wolf had craved. Her body bucked up into him and her screams caught in the back of a silent throat, fingers curling into the muscles of his bulky arms. He groaned as her body tightened like a vice grip around him, grinding out her slick release against his pelvis with brazen hips as she trembled and convulsed with rapture.

More. He wanted to give his mate more pleasure. He needed more skin-to-skin contact and withdrew from her arousal-slicked body with determination, ignoring her cries of protest.

With an expert move, he flipped her onto her stomach and forced her hips into the air, her glistening lips in full view for him to do with as he pleased.

The wolf lowered his head to his mate's mound, where arousal leaked onto her thighs from post-orgasmed bliss and licked the sweet nectar from the creamy skin.

His mate moaned at the unexpected flick of his tongue against her core, calling the wolf back to the task at hand. To mate. His fingers curled around her hips and he slid his pulsing cock into her beckoning slit, sinking slowly into the silky warmth that her body provided. Home.

Skin slapped heedlessly against skin in a fierce and violent battle for release. Teeth nipped and lips cried. Growls and moans echoed from the walls and hands grappled and gripped for anchor, finding purchase against slick and fiery skin. The wolf's hand slid over her soft stomach and to the bundle of nerves between her legs - a full plump cherry that pulsed with turbulent desire. A rough pad of his thumb stroked over her, making her body jolt and quake. He circled her nub slowly, applying calculated pressure and was rewarded with her second orgasm for the night, convulsively gripping around him as he continued his labored thrusts. He reveled in her cries of delectation. He liked the sight of his mate so sated and flushed.

With soft grunts and rough thrusts of his hips he pumped himself to the brink of ecstasy, lips pulling back from sharp canines and plunging deep into the soft skin at the base of her neck, breaking through the flesh there and drawing blood.

His mate's body that had barely relaxed around him, contracted again with fervor as she cried out in pleasure and pain while he came with merciless force and growled out his pleasure into her shoulder.

The wolf pulled out of her and discarded the slick, dripping condom into a bin in the corner of the room with a lazy flick of his wrist. He pulled his mate into his arms, cradling her body and laving her wound with his tongue as she drifted off to a satisfied sleep. The wolf was appeased now as she lay next to him, baring his mark for eternity. He'd achieved what he'd wanted to for a while now. The man would thank him soon for strengthening their bond.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella awoke to a cold and empty bed in Jacob's room. She sat up and rubbed her scratchy eyes, still so tired. Last night's events had completely worn her out.

Jacob was probably out on patrol right now and she wondered if they were making any progress in finding the vampires.

Bella stretched her sore body to check the time. The clock read 08:55. It wasn't that long ago that Bella and Jacob had still made love. Or more accurately, fucked. There was nothing slow, sweet and calm about their coupling. It had been fierce and wild. Mind blowing.

Bella rubbed her shoulder where not five hours ago, Jacob (or his wolf) had sunk his teeth into her and finally claimed her for himself. Jesus. What a medley of sensations it had been. Pain, burning, bliss, euphoria! Everything she'd expected and more.

She angled her naked body toward the mirror and traced a gentle finger over the light pink mark now tattooed on her shoulder for the rest of her life. It was healing so fast. She'd thought Jacob's teeth would leave a ugly purple string of teeth marks on her fair skin, but it was now almost invisible.

Bella lay back against the pillow, sighing deeply. She really wished Jacob was here, next to her in bed.

"Soon, Baby." His voice startled her as it echoed loudly in her mind.

Bella shot up, eyes wide. What the fuck was that?

"Relax. I'll explain it to you later." His voice filtered through her mind again. She slammed her mind shut, like she was trying to block out the foreign and intrusive sensation. It was too weird. But what was even more strange was how she could feel her mind open and close like a door, or a window maybe. Like she could control it. Like the door to her mind was tangible.

Deciding that she couldn't just sit here and worry about what the hell was going on with her, she got up to freshen up and keep herself busy with preparing breakfast for when Jake finally came home. She knew he'd be hungry.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Jacob sprinted home in wolf form, eager to get back to his mate. He'd been so surprised when he heard Bella calling to him. Like she was telling him that she wanted him with her. And then it clicked - this was all part and parcel of marking her. Like his father had explained it to him. He found that he liked the fact that he could hear her. It would come in handy if she ever needed him.

The underbrush combed through his pelt as he weaved through the woods, nearing his house. The patrol had been futile. Nothing. It was like the vamps had completely disappeared. What the fuck were they playing at? Were they just passing through, distracted perhaps by the sight and smell of wolves, compelling them to come to the Reservation for a closer look? He wasn't sure anymore.

Phasing back to man, Jacob didn't bother pulling on his cut-offs. He simply removed them form his ankle and bounded up the steps to the front door. His stomach growled fiercely at the smell of bacon frying.

He yanked open the door and went in search of Bella, needing to pull her into his arms and get a good whiff of that delicious body of hers. Fuck the food. He could eat later.

"Something smells good." Jacob said, sneaking up behind Bella and wrapping her up in his arms.

"I'm making you breakfast. I thought you might be hungry." She pulled the pan from the stove, turned off the knob and angled herself around in his arms. She smiled up at him - that breathtaking smile reserved only for him.

"I wasn't talking about the food." He chuckled. "I was referring to you."

"Oh." She blushed. "Is that why you came in here naked and looking all sexy and sweaty? To seduce me, Mr. Black?"

He nodded and gave her a grin.

"You make it quite hard for me to focus, you know?" She whispered.

"That's the point, baby. I missed you and that alluring body of yours."

Bella frowned, like she remembered something.

Jacob's eyes searched hers for a moment before he spoke again. "What are you thinking, baby?" He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gave her a lazy kiss. "You shut me out so abruptly, earlier. I got worried."

"What _was_ that?" She wondered.

"That was part of the marking. One of the perks, so to speak."

"So is it some kind of telepathy?"

"I guess you could call it that." He smiled at her adorable interpretation.

"So, how did I shut you out?"

"It's a voluntary thing." He explained. "We can communicate with each other whenever we choose to. When we open our minds to each other."

Bella nodded in understanding. "I guess it's quite convenient."

"I'd like to think so. It gives me peace of mind to know that you can call me when you need me. Not lost signals or dead batteries getting in the way."

"So..." Bella grinned. "Breakfast?" She pointed to the pan. "Or _breakfast_?" She boldly ground her hips into him, providing him with two options.

Jacob groaned. "Definitely _breakfast_." He emphasized, pushing his erection against her stomach. "Shower?"

"Yeah." She panted. "I'd like that."

 **A/N: Okay, so just keep in mind that it's one a.m. right now and I'm dog tired. So please excuse any mistakes. I'll try and edit (if necessary) in the morning when my mind is fully functional again. I just really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. Reviews are more than welcome. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Drama... You all new it was coming... Hope you like this chapter.**

I know I've listed 'I know what you did last summer' by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello... but just go listen to the words if you haven't yet (and maybe watch the music video if you feel like it) - it's the backdrop/inspiration for this chapter. Sorry for all the songs I add...but it's part of my driving force to write. It's power juice for my thoughts and imagination.

 **Musical inspiration:**

 **Rihanna ft. Eminem** \- Love the way you lie

 **Sia ft. Eminem** \- Beautiful pain

 **Jimmy eat world** \- Hear you me

 **Jimmy eat world** \- Always be

 **The wreckers** \- The good kind

 **Dashboard confessional** \- Don't wait

 **All american rejects** \- It ends tonight

 **Chapter 11 - Cat's out of the bag**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **BPOV**

Bella and Jake were out tonight with Paul and Leah, just having a beer and playing pool. A way to blow off steam after a long day. A long month, actually.

So far the vampires had managed to slip under the radar, only leaving the wolves with a scrap of scent here or there, but with no actual sightings of the damn (or damned) creatures. Jacob and his pack diligently kept up patrols, searching high and low for the leeches. They weren't going to stop until they've found each and every one of them.

To Bella's delight the pups had bulldozed through their exams with surprising ease. Bella guessed all the prepping had made a big difference. They were back to regular four hour classes again and well on track according to the syllabus. She was anxious to find out their exam results. Maybe even more so than the pups themselves.

And if classes didn't keep her busy enough, she was still helping Leah plan her wedding to Paul. It was all flower arrangements, hair trials and cake tastings, not that she minded at all, but it was a foreign concept to her to be so immersed in all this girly stuff. This was the first friend she's had that was getting married. Back in the big city people were more focused on work, leaving marriage on the back burner until at least well into their thirties.

"Wanna play, babe?" Jake asked, grinding a cube of chalk against the tip of his cue and pulling her from her thoughts.

"No." She declined with a smile. "I'll sit this one out, thanks. You play with Paul. I just need to visit the ladies room." Bella excused herself. She had a few too many beers and the result was a very full bladder.

"Sure." Jake said and pulled her in for a lingering kiss, before setting her free. "Next round then."

"Definitely." Bella nodded and captured his bottom lip between hers, tugged roughly at it and snaked a hand into his hair. She released his lip with a pop and smiled against his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." He repeated her words with a murmur.

Leah rolled her eyes at them, but smiled. "You two are so sweet, it makes my stomach hurt."

In a very mature move, Bella turned to Leah and stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. "Please. Like you're any better." She turned on her heel and trudged to the toilets.

The line at the bathroom wasn't as long as Bella had expected. Only five women were in front of her and within ten minutes she was on her way back to the pool table.

"Bella." A voice spoke next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Byron." Bella startled. Fuck! This was not good. Why was he here? God dammit! Could she not escape this guy?

She looked up into those intense blue eyes of his that she'd so desperately avoided the night he'd taken her home. He looked excited to see her. She hoped to god that he was smart enough not to mention the night they'd had sex. With Jake's supernatural hearing, she had no doubt that he would hear every word. He would already be watching them from across the room. There would be no way that his ears would miss another man calling out her name and engaging her in conversation. He was very territorial.

Bella subconsciously touched the place where he'd marked her, barely visible to the human eye. It had healed to a light cream, very nearly the same shade as her skin but still easily visible to the wolves. It tingled under her finger tips. Ever since the night he'd marked her, the intensity to their relationship had doubled. Not just the sex, mind blowing as it was. But the way they orbited each other. Every word. Every touch. Like they were perfectly in sync.

 _"Ditch the douche bag and come join us."_ Jacob's voice sounded in her mind. Bella slammed her mind shut. She didn't need him to be in her head right now while she could still save the situation and keep him blissfully unaware of the shit she'd gotten herself into with Byron.

Bella avoided looking up at Jacob. She was too afraid that the guilt of her actions would be written all over her face. She didn't want him to see it.

"It's good to see you." Byron stroked his hand from her shoulder down to her arm and attempted to take her hand in his. She pulled away abruptly, making Byron flinch.

"Yeah." Bella answered awkwardly. She had no idea what to say to him. What did he expect to gain from this conversation? Did all her unanswered phone calls and messages not make it blatantly clear that she wasn't interested in anything more? All she wanted to do was end this conversation and get back to Jake. Assure him that everything was fine.

And then, before she could cut things short, he spoke the words she'd feared for. "So, I tried calling you after that night at my place. You left so suddenly, I was worried that I did something wrong."

Everything felt like it happened in slow motion, with Bella's heart beating slowly in her ears - the background music to the ice cold fear that seeped into her bones.

Bella looked over Byron's shoulder, finally making eye contact with Jake who was staring at them over the pool table, cue pulled back in mid-air, ready to strike. His expression changed from annoyed curiosity to surfeit abhorrence in a split second as the words left Byron's mouth. His dark coffee eyes turned to a cold obsidian, flashing dangerously.

And then Bella's heart stopped beating. She knew he'd heard every single word. The cat was out of the bag and the damage was done. This was going to cost her a shit load of explaining and she wondered if Byron realized just how much trouble he'd caused her with his big fucking mouth.

"I'm sorry, Byron. You'll have to excuse me." She pushed him away with an idle hand, ignoring his despondent protests and hurried after Jake who'd left his pool cue clattering loudly to the floor.

With titanic strides, Bella hurried after Jake, trying to catch up to him. She needed to explain to him what had happened between Byron and her. That she hadn't cheated on him. That they weren't in a relationship when it had happened.

He was almost at the exit now and made no attempt to wait for her.

"Jake, please!" Bella called after him as she passed by Leah and Paul who were both looking tense and avoided Bella's eyes with lowered heads. Goddamn wolf hearing. They'd probably both bared witness to Byron's inopportune confrontation with her as well.

The cool night air hit Bella square in the face as she burst through the doors, scanning the parking lot for Jacob. He was already halfway to his truck, body rigid.

"Jake! Wait!" She called after him again, her voice echoing off the vast asphalt and mingled with the crunches of her shoes on the loose gravel.

Jacob froze suddenly and turned on his heel, facing her with a cowering glare as Bella took the last few steps toward him. He didn't say anything.

"Jake. It isn't what you think." She defended. This didn't help the situation. It only seemed to fuel Jacob's anger and turned it into fury as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, is that right?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest and gave her a chilling sneer that numbed her legs and made her stomach heave.

"No. Just let me explain."

"Just tell me one thing, Bella." Jake began, his dark eyes boring into her soul. "Did you fuck him?" The bite to his words skewered Bella's already raw and smarting heart.

Shame, regret and pain bled from her heart and onto her cheeks in salty streaks, disappearing into the corners of her trembling lips. She hid her face in her hands, her hunched shoulders shaking as sobs wracked her body. She had really hoped he would never find out. She'd told no one, because then there would never be a chance that he'd hear it through the pack mind. Or that someone would accidentally let it slip amidst a conversation. She'd been the only one that knew about this and though it would have eased (or maybe increased) her feelings of guilt, it would have been nice to talk to Leah about this. But she'd simply been too afraid of Jacob's reaction if he found out. She'd feared for the exact thing that was taking place right before her eyes - playing off like a movie. Like it wasn't her life. Like she was watching from the side lines - front row seats to an ugly break-up.

"Answer me, Bella." His voice was firm and devoid of any emotion as he spoke. This was worse than if he'd shouted at her. "Did you _fuck_ Byron?" He spoke each word slowly and clearly, emphasizing the verb with a sharp, bitter tongue.

Bella cried harder now, not able to answer him. She just nodded her head. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, too afraid of what she would see if she did.

"Well." Jake blew out a harsh and resolute breath. "Thank god I found out before I proposed to you this weekend. That would probably have been a massive joke to you, wouldn't it?" He chuckled with a nasty tug to the corner of his mouth. "Guess I just can't seem to keep a woman satisfied."

This made Bella look up in shock. He was going to propose? Jesus! She did not see that coming. And it hurt like hell to know that she'd broken Jake's heart. She was no better than his ex.

Jake stood ramrod straight in front of her, his hands fisted at his sides and she was almost certain his eyes shone with tears left unshed. His jaw was clenched and he looked away from her like he couldn't stand to see her face. It broke her heart.

"Jake." Bella reached out a hand to touch him, but he took a sharp step back, flinching.

"Don't!" He growled.

"I'm sorry, Jake. It meant nothing, I swear." She choked on her tears and swallowed them back down.

"If I don't see your face for the rest of my life, It'd be too soon." He spat and shook his head. "It makes me sick! I fucking knew I should have stayed away from you. It would have been the smart thing to do. But like an idiot I gave in to the imprint. Biggest mistake of my fucking life."

Bella recoiled like he'd slapped her across the face. "Don't say that! You don't mean it."

"But I do, Bella. Every single word." He gave her a disgusted smirk. "Goodbye, Bella. Have a fantastic fucking life."

He turned away from her and stalked off toward his truck, lighting a cigarette on the way and sucked in a needy lungful of nicotine. He unlocked the door, popped it open and turned around one last time. "Oh, and Bella?" He added as an afterthought, smoke billowing from his mouth as he spoke. "Have fun fucking Byron. Now you don't have to hide him anymore. It's all out in the open. You should be relieved." His eyes glinted maniacally.

"Dammit, Jake! It's not like that!" Bella shouted at him, feebly trying to get him to hear her out.

"I'll have Seth drop off your things at your house. The only time I want you to set foot at my place is when you have class with the pups. Other than that I don't want to see that cheating face of yours." Jacob folded his massive frame into his truck and slammed the door shut, making Bella jump. He didn't look back at her as his tires spun on the loose asphalt, kicking up gravel before speeding away.

Bella didn't know how long she stood in the parking lot crying, but eventually a pair of warm arms enveloped her shaking frame into a comforting embrace and soothed her with unrealistic assurances that everything would be okay. What would she do without Leah?

"Let's get you home, yeah?" Her friend murmured, throwing a jacket over her shoulders and rubbed her back. Bella briefly registered Paul calling for a cab now that their only means of transport had left. They all came to the bar together tonight, in Jacob's truck.

Bella cried the whole way home, despite the concerned looks from Leah, Paul and even the cabby.

"He'll come around, Bella." Leah responded to Bella's hiccuped explanation of what had happened between Byron and her. "Right, Paul?" Leah elbowed him in the ribs for supportive affirmation.

Bella looked up at Paul. He worried his thumb nail between two pearly whites, wearing a deep frown.

"Paul!" Leah shot him a disbelieving look when he didn't answer.

"Look, I get what Bella did. And I get why she did it. And if it were me, I'd forgive her." Paul sighed and raked a defeated hand through his already unruly hair. "But we're talking about Jake here. He's been burned before. And I'm not picking sides, but you have to understand what's going through Jake's mind right now."

Bella burst into a fresh round of stuttering sobs. "Oh god. I fucked this up so bad, didn't I?"

"The only part where you fucked up in all of this was not telling him, Bella. He deserved the rest when he told you he didn't want you as his imprint. " Leah soothed, but cut straight to the chase.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"Jesus Christ! It smells like ass in here." Paul complained, kicking the sea of empty moonshine jars and bottles of Jack to the side to create a safe path for himself toward the windows. He yanked open the curtains with annoyance.

The sun sliced through Jacob's bloodshot eyes and tender brain, making his head throb in protest. "What the fuck man? Close the curtains."

Paul cracked open all the windows, allowing fresh air to filter into the room in an attempt to chase out the stuffy, sour stench that hung in the air like a dense blanket of fog.

"No. I'm sorry Jake, but enough is enough. You need to get up now. You've been wallowing away in here for the past eight days and I really didn't mind picking up the slack for you this week, but no more." He shook his head with determination.

Jacob cradled his near-empty bottle of Jack close to his chest and pulled the covers over his head. "Just go. If you're tired of playing Alpha, ask someone else to take over."

Jacob had been hiding away in his room ever since he found out about Bella and Byron. He hadn't left his room once. He had all he needed right here: An en suite bathroom, three cases of his father's secret moonshine stash, a shit load of Jack and a full carton of Marlboro, kindly delivered to him by Seth, just like he'd ordered.

He had a total of six cigarettes left and this last mouthful of Jack that he now held firmly in his hand. His tongue was numb.

"If you think I'm going to let you keep sulking in here, you've got another thing coming. You need to pull your head out of your ass and go see Bella. Work out your shit."

"No."He mumbled from under the covers, flinching at the sound of her name. He unscrewed the cap of the Jack and swallowed down the last blessed mouthful, savoring the taste on his tongue. His mind had conjured up an image of Bella lying under Byron, panting and writing as he made her orgasm, over and over. And it was on repeat in his mind for the last eight days, making him sick to his stomach. It hurt worse than it did with Lira.

With a sharp tug on his feet, Paul pulled Jacob from under the covers and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"I said leave me the fuck alone!" Jacob growled.

"And I said no!" Paul shouted. "I don't care if you want to wallow and if you don't want to give Bella a chance to explain what happened, but at least be a man and deal with it head on. Don't hide away like a fucking coward."

"I'm not a fucking coward. I just don't want to see her face."

"You will have to at some point." Paul sighed and sat down next to him on the floor. "She's teaching the pups here. It's inevitable."

"So tell her she needs to find another place to teach them."

"You are being a real asshole right now." Paul bit out between clenched teeth. He knew Paul had a soft spot for Bella. She was his fiancé's best friend, after all.

"Don't forget who you're speaking to." He warned.

"Oh? You mean my Alpha?" Paul's words dripped with sarcasm. " _My_ Alpha isn't a coward. So if you want the respect you deserve, get in the goddamn shower because you stink. And then get back out there and do your job. We still have leeches on the loose."

"Fine." Jacob mumbled tersely and gripped the edge of the bed, pushing himself up from the floor onto unsteady feet, groaning as his sore muscles strained. He was still a little drunk and with shuffling feet he stumbled his way toward the bathroom, kicking some more empty bottles and moonshine jars to the side.

The bathroom smelled like piss and vomit (for obvious reasons). Save for this week, he couldn't remember the last time he'd drank so much that he'd gotten sick. Maybe when he was still a stupid teenager. And even as a 'grown-up' he hadn't handled the break-up with Lira quite the same way as he did this one. He'd gone bed hopping for a few weeks, but never hid away and drank himself into a stupor. Sticking his dick into another woman this time wouldn't provide the numbing effects that he craved so desperately at the moment. It would probably leave him even more fucked-up if he tried it now. He would have loved nothing more that to have angry, revenge sex with as many women as he could find, but he knew it would rip his mangled heart from his chest if he tried. Goddamn imprint. At this point alcohol was the only thing that could marginally mute the pain in his heart.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jacob lashed out as he found her sitting with the girls at the kitchen table in Sam and Emily's kitchen. He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and he seemed a little drunk. Her heart contracted painfully at the sight of the man she'd betrayed and hurt so terribly. She wished he would just give her a chance to explain everything to him.

"I'm visiting my friends." She answered him.

"Well, then I'm leaving." He growled and turned on his heel.

"No. It's fine." She stopped him. "I'll go. I have some prepping to do for the boys at home. You stay." Bella got up, ignoring the pitying stares that were thrown at her from her girlfriends and grabbed her purse. "Bye guys." Her voice was gravelly. She was close to tears and swallowed audibly in an attempt to push them down. She needed to keep it together until she got out of here. She wasn't going to cry in front of everyone.

"You don't have to go, Bella." Leah shot Jacob a fierce and reprimanding look.

"I do, actually." She cocked her head and gave her friend a tired smile. "I'll see you soon."

"You sure?" Leah asked.

Bella nodded, swallowing down her tears again. She really needed to get out now. Her tears were seconds from spilling onto her cheeks. She couldn't hold it together any longer.

"I'll take you home." Kyle said, draining his glass of coke in three large gulps and handed his empty glass to Reese.

"I'll be fine, Kyle." She assured him.

"Someone has to look out for you when you're all alone at home. We don't know what the leeches have planned." It was a bold and obvious dig directed at Jacob.

"Okay." She said, waved at the room of people in goodbye and walked out, not waiting for Kyle to follow.

Her feet dragged heavily over the wet grass as she headed for her truck. It was only raining softly right now, but the dark clouds that reflected her glum mood, would soon bring heavier rain.

"Thank you." Kyle snatched the keys from her hand and opened the passenger side door for her, helping her in.

Once he was satisfied that she was buckled up and safe, Kyle closed the door and headed for the driver's seat.

"Want me to put on the heater for you?" He asked as he slammed his door shut and shoved the key into the ignition.

"No." She shook her head and turned to look out the window. She realized that her lips were trembling. Kyle's kindness was making it even more difficult to keep it together and she didn't want him to see her crying. Men weren't good with tears, and teenage boys even less.

The truck rumbled to life and pulled away slowly. The house disappeared from her view to be replaced by dense green forest. She wondered if the vampires were hiding away in there somewhere right this moment?

"Don't let his words hurt you, Bella." Kyle soothed.

"How can I not?" She turned to look at him. "He's my imprint. All of it hurts."

Kyle sighed. "Jesus, Bella. I wish I knew what to say. I wish I had the right words to make things better."

"I don't think there are any words that would help right now." She looked away again.

A deafening silence stretched between them. She new that Kyle was only trying to help, but nothing could erase the pain from her heart.

* * *

"I'll be outside if you need me." Kyle assured Bella as she headed for the front door.

She turned around to find him settling his large body against the white walls of the house, on the porch. He pulled his legs up and circled his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. The rain pelted down loudly against the roof and onto the grass on the lawn stretching out in front of the house.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you sit outside in this weather." She unlocked the door and gestured for him to come in.

"I'll be fine out here, Bella. I don't even feel the cold."

"Get in here." She disregarded his protests.

"Thanks." He said as he pushed up from the floor, rewarding her with a lopsided grin, walking in before her.

"There are some dry clothes in my parents old room. Feel free to help yourself." Bella offered.

"I'll be dry in less than ten minutes." He assured her. "Wolfy body heat 'n all."

Bella nodded. "Make yourself comfortable in front of the TV. I don't have a Xbox but I have Showtime." She handed him the remote. "Knock yourself out while I make us some coffee."

"Thanks." He smiled.

Bella flipped on the kettle, pulled two mugs from the kitchen cupboard above her head and ladled coffee and sugar into each of them. She hurried up stairs to pull on a pair of dry pants and a over-sized hoodie that she'd 'borrowed' from Jake, while the kettle boiled downstairs. She hadn't washed the hoodie yet, attempting to hold onto his scent that clung to the material. Her heart ached. She really missed him. She clutched the long sleeve into her palm and brought it up to her nose, dragging in a lungful of his fading scent. She'd worn it so much over the past week that it was slowly starting to smell more like her and less like him. The very idea that she was losing the last scrap of Jacob brought on a fresh round of tears.

"You okay up there?" Kyle's voice drifted upstairs.

Bella swallowed her tears and cleared her throat. "I'm fine." Her voice squeaked. "Do you want a blanket?" She called loudly, though she knew he could hear her.

"No. I'm good thanks."

Bella pulled the throw from the foot of her bed and made her way back to the living room, depositing the blanket onto the empty chair where her father used to sit. She swallowed thickly. Jesus. What was with the emotions today?

Bella ignored Kyle's observant stare and trudged determinedly to the kitchen, where the kettle clicked off, alerting her that it had reached it's boiling point.

When Bella returned, Kyle had settled on watching House of lies. She didn't know much about it. In all honesty, she didn't watch a whole lot of television these days. She'd had enough to occupy her time. She flung a bag of Doritos onto his lap and placed their mugs on the coffee table.

"Awww. My favorite. You shouldn't have." He tore open the pack of chips and stuffed a handful into his mouth, messing crumbs all over his now dry shirt. Bella rolled her eyes. Men.

"You don't mind if I get some work done, do you?" She asked, pulling her notes from the coffee table and onto her lap.

He shook his head and gave her a lopsided grin. "Not at all. I can keep myself busy." He pointed the remote toward the TV screen to emphasize his point. "Just shoo me when you're tired of my company."

Bella chuckled. "Hope you've got an overnight bag then. The company is nice. The house is always so quiet."

Kyle looked up at her, his eyes darkening as he understood. "It's all so fucked-up isn't it? My parents still being alive and continuing with all their bullshit, while your parents, who were good people, weren't so lucky."

Bella sighed and pursed her lips. "Life is unfair sometimes, isn't it?"

"Very." He stuffed another handful of Doritos into his mouth, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Bella awoke quite a while later. It was dark outside now. She'd fallen asleep while working on the objectives for the pups for the week. Kyle wasn't on the couch where he'd been when she'd nodded off, but the delicious smell of grilled chicken wafted into the living room. She edged off the couch and followed the smell to the kitchen where Kyle was busy putting the finishing touches on a salad.

"I didn't know you could cook." She leaned over his shoulder to inspect his handiwork. It looked delicious.

"Are you kidding? With parents like mine, learning to cook at an early age was the only way to assure that I got food into my stomach."

"Jesus, Kyle. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

He held up a hand, interrupting her apology. "It's fine, Bella. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"Thank you for cooking." She pulled the beautiful but tainted teenage boy into a warm embrace.

He hid his dark emotions behind a dazzling grin for her benefit. He didn't have to. He could be himself in front of her. She could handle the bad and ugly. She'd been through her fair share as well. Just a different kind than him, apparently, but it was unfair and painful none the less.

"So what happened between you and Jake, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Ugh!" Bella grimaced.

Kyle bent his large frame to take the chicken from the oven and closed the door with a knee. He placed the beautifully golden meat onto a wooden chopping board in the middle of the kitchen table, next to the salad while he waited for Bella to answer him.

"I think we'd better sit down for this one." She reached into the cupboard for two plates and pulled two pairs of cutlery from the top drawer next to the stove. The metal knives and forks clattered loudly as she put them on the table and scooted into a chair.

"Is it really that bad?" Kyle wondered.

"It depends on how you look at it, I guess."

"Okay..." He encouraged her to continue.

Bella placed a piece of chicken onto her plate and ladled a large helping of salad next to the mouth watering meat. She speared an olive with her fork, brought it to her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, before diving into the daunting story of what happened.

Kyle sighed, rubbed his full belly and pushed his plate away. "I see what you mean, though I tend to be on your side. You and Jake weren't together at the time. And he was the one who explicitly told you he didn't want you in his life. So in my _humble_ opinion," he emphasized the word, "you actually did nothing wrong."

"Lee basically said the same thing. But she thinks it might have been better if I'd told him about it."

"Mmm." Kyle nodded, chewing his cheek while he observed her with a serious expression and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe that's why he feels so betrayed? Because you kept it from him."

"Yeah." Bella sighed despondently. "Guess so."

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought. Hope you aren't disappointed. Much love xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I told you I'm terrible at writing action scenes. Everyone has their talents - action ain't mine. So I apologize again, ahead of this chapter for what is to come. *sigh... Hope you enjoy where it's heading, though.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 12 - An eye for an eye**

 **BPOV**

"I'm heading out now." Bella announced to Kyle as she bounded down the stairs two at a time and rushed through the living room. Leah was honking outside like a mad woman, not wanting to be late for her appointment.

"You look nice." He cocked his head to the side as he observed her.

"Thanks. Dress shopping." Bella widened her eyes comically at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She steadied herself on the armrest of the couch and slipped on her shoes.

Kyle grinned. "Good luck with that."

Bella unlocked the front door, grabbed a jacket just for in case and smiled at him over her shoulder. "Like I'd be of any help to her. I don't know the first thing about weddings." And with that she headed out.

"Hi." Bella panted, shifting into her seat next to Leah. Sorry I took so long. Couldn't decide on what to wear. I didn't know if I needed to dress up or down for today. Guess I got stuck somewhere in the middle. Bella emphasized her point by pulling at a cream jacket that she'd thrown over a brown tank top and paired with her most expensive jeans. At least she'd ditched her chucks for a pair of heels.

"Can I ask you something?" Leah wondered as she pulled out of the driveway with screeching tyres.

"Sure. Shoot." Bella looked to her friend.

"What's going on between you and Kyle?"

Bella frowned at the strange question. Kyle and her? And then it hit her...the meaning behind Leah's words...

"Oh Jesus, no!" Bella exclaimed with wide eyes. "No, no, no, Lee. It's nothing like that!" She narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Gross! He's fifteen years old." She slapped Leah on the arm, only causing her own hand to protest painfully. "Eww!"

"I was just wondering, s'all." She defended.

"You and who?" Bella wondered if Jacob had a small part to play in Leah's ridiculous question.

"Well, everyone knows that Kyle practically lives with you these days. He only comes home for class or patrol. And his mind's been like a steel trap recently. We were just wondering if he was hiding something..."

Yeah, he was. The conversations Kyle and Bella shared were very private. Most of it included Jake and what had happened between them. She'd kindly asked him to try and keep it from the pack if he could, not wanting Jacob to see how their break-up tore her heart to shreds. How she missed him. They'd talked about Kyle's past as well. His ugly formative years. The fucked up things that took place in that house of his. "Can you blame him, Lee?" Bella grimaced. "You know just as well as I do what goes on behind closed doors at his parents house."

"I suppose you're right." Leah shrugged.

"It's just so lonely sometimes, living in this house. The quiet just emphasizes what I've lost. The memories haunt me." She sighed. "And having him there, even if he's just watching TV or cooking dinner, helps. It's like having a teenage brother in the house. It keeps the cold reality away. Stops it from overwhelming me."

Leah gave Bella a sympathetic nod and a tender smile. "Good. As long as you're happy." An evil grin replaced her gentle expression. "And I'm so glad you aren't cradle snatching."

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation but her face turned serious. "You know it will always be Jake. Just Jake, no matter what..."

* * *

"...but do you like the lace?" Bella asked. "Just make sure you're one hundred percent happy with it." She smoothed her hands over Leah's lace clad arms from behind her, looking over her shoulder into the mirror.

Leah grimaced. "I don't know." She cocked her head to the side to observe herself better. "The dress is really pretty, but the lace is itchy."

"Okay." Bella nodded firmly. "That's a major no-no then. Imagine having to walk around in a scratchy dress for the whole evening."

"Yeah, no." Leah shook her head resolutely. "It's not gonna work." She turned toward Bella. "See! You're already way better at this than you thought."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go find you a stunner of a dress. Knock Paulie off his feet."

Through isles and isles of dresses they scanned, followed closely by the sniffy sales assistant, who pointed out dresses that she thought Leah might like. Bella could already see that Leah didn't like the woman. She had no idea about Leah's unique tastes. And one would have thought that Leah (with her enviously athletic/crazy hot supermodel body) would be able to wear anything. Turns out, that was quite the opposite. Besides, Leah (to Bella's utter surprise) wanted a ball gown dress.

"What about this one?" Leah pulled a dress from the rail and held it up for Bella to see.

Ball gown indeed. A snowy white dress (not that it would fool anyone) with a silver beaded waist and ruched bodice. Sweet heart neckline 'n all. "Oh yes, Lee!" Bella clapped her hands together excitedly and batted away a stray tear. "That's perfect."

And it was. It fit Leah's body like a glove, making her smile from ear to ear as she turned from side to side in the full length mirror. "It's the one." She looked over at Bella. "No scratchy material either."

Bella hugged her friend, both of them teary and overwhelmed with emotion. They'd finally found _the_ dress. "Shit's getting real, babe." Bella whispered and pulled away to get one last look at her friend before she had to take off the dress.

"Yeah. It's definitely starting to sink in now. I'm getting married soon."

"Yes you are." Bella nodded solemnly and tucked Leah's bob behind her ear. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever."

* * *

 **JPOV**

Jacob took a big mouthful of Jack, effectively draining the short thick glass and set it down on the kitchen table with a sharp clack. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook the pack of marlboro against a flat palm, picked out a cigarette with a thumb and forefinger and anchored it between two dry lips. He clicked his lighter with the flick of an absent thumb and lit up his bad habit, making it sizzle. He took a large drag and turned to look over his shoulder at Leah and Bella walking into Paul's house.

Jesus. Every time he saw her face his heart lurched and contracted painfully. He'd convinced himself that he was now strong enough (adding Jack to the mix, most days) to handle seeing her. But he wasn't.

"Great. Look who decided to tow along." Jacob ground out between clenched teeth and a taut jaw.

Bella sighed and rubbed _his_ mark. It made his insides churn and convulse painfully.

 _"Don't do this, please? I'm heading out again, anyway."_ Bella begged.

 _"Good! Don't take your time. You're spoiling my mood."_ The sour voice in his head bit back at her.

 _"We really need to talk, Jake. Things can't continue this way. I love-"_

Jacob screwed his eyes shut and slammed his mind closed, blocking her out. He didn't want to hear those painful words. It was all a lie. Every single word she'd spoken to him these last few months. If she really believed that she'd done nothing wrong, why did she hide the truth from him?

Jacob looked up to find Leah and Paul sharing a warm embrace. They were completely oblivious to the silent conversation that had been shared between Bella and himself.

"She's gonna be a knock out." Bella shifted her gaze to Paul. "That dress..." Bella smiled and shook her head in awe.

"She could show up in nothing but one of my old and tattered t-shirts and I'd still think she was the most beautiful woman in the world." Paul grinned and kissed Leah's hair.

"How sweet." Jacob grimaced in a bitter response, taking another long drag of his cigarette that made the tip glow in an angry orange. Was it really not so long ago that he too considered an attempt at getting married? To put his heart on the line again. He'd planned a special get-away weekend for Bella and himself, where he was going to propose to her. What a fucking disaster! How had he let his emotions run away with him so completely? He blew the smoke from his lungs and out over his lips, following on the heels of a irritated sigh.

Bella lifted her brows in distaste at his sarcasm.

He was being an asshole. He knew that. But having Bella this close to him just reminded him of what they'd once shared. How he'd thought that they were so blissfully happy together was beyond him. He should have known better than to think he deserved a happily ever after. That he could keep a woman interested.

"Okay. Time for me to go." She announced with a shaky breath and trembling hands.

"Aww." Jacob mockingly complained. "So soon?" He laced his words with sarcasm.

Bella shook her head at him and focused her attention to their friends. "Thanks for taking me with you, Lee. I wouldn't trade today for anything." She gave Leah a genuine smile before turning for the door.

"Let me walk you out." Jacob offered, taking Bella by surprise. He nipped the remaining half of his cigarette in the ashtray and rose up from his chair at the kitchen table.

Jacob ushered Bella down the porch steps and to her truck with a careful hand on the small of her back. Touching her made his battered heart throb painfully. He led her far enough away so eavesdropping ears wouldn't pick up their conversation.

She turned to him, chocolate eyes (the same ones that haunted him night after fucking night) locking expectantly with his own. He pulled her in close to him with gentle hands and forced down the need drag his nose along her creamy skin. A bitter tongue licked over his chapped lips before he whispered in her ear. "I told you to stay the fuck away." He pulled away from her to look into her eyes again. His words hurt her. He could see that. "Can you do that for me, Bella? Hm?" He sneered. "Or is that too much to ask?"

Tears sprang to her eyes and she screwed them shut like she wanted to hide her pain form him. "Please Jacob?" She begged. "Just give me a chance to explain."

"You should have thought about that when you hid the truth form me. When you spread your legs for _him_." He turned away abruptly, leaving her standing with tear streaked cheeks as he ascended the stairs and disappeared into Paul and Leah's house. Their conversation once again brought the image of Bella and Byron tangled up in each other, to the forefront of his mind - the image his brain had constructed during his many painful days hidden away in his room. It was sickening.

"How about another?" Jake offered as he took his seat at the kitchen table again and dragged the remaining quarter bottle of Jack toward him. Leah stalked out of the room with a huff, obviously irritated with him and not willing to bare witness to his continued self-destruction.

Paul avoided his gaze but gave a subtle nod. By now his best friend knew not to broach the subject of the break-up any more. Or complain about him consuming copious amounts of alcohol. Paul understood: Jack was Jacob's only means of coping with reality.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella sat at the bar trying not to look as miserable as she felt. She swirled her poison of choice around in a clear glass and tipped the last mouthful up to numb, crimson lips. The rest of the happy couples were dancing together to a slow number. Sam and Emily were lost in each other's eyes as they moved together in a slow dance. Jared and Kim were lip-locked in the middle of the dance floor, dancing completely forgotten. Even Kyle had found himself a hottie to dance with - apparently the blonde didn't realize he was almost half the age he looked. Bella snickered.

"Can I buy you a drink?" An unfamiliar voice asked close to Bella's shoulder. "You look lonely."

Bella looked up into a pair of ungodly green eyes framed by black, unruly hair and sparkling white teeth. The lips on his unshaven face kicked up to the side in a smirk. Trouble personified. He was the type who wanted only one thing... And she had nothing left to give.

"Keep moving dude. Not interested." Bella dismissed him with a wave of the hand before signaling the bartender for another Jägermeister.

"You don't have to shoo him away for my benefit, you know. It's not like we're getting back together." Jacob droned in a silky bass next to her. "I won't hold it against you any more than I do the rest of your indiscretions."

"Ha! How kind of you." Bella's brows lifted in irritation as Jacob leaned over the bar, also ordering another drink.

The bartender slid another full glass of Jägermeister toward her. She had told him early on that she wasn't here to play. She expected a proper glass of alcohol when she asked for it. And he clearly understood.

Bella lifted the glass to her line of vision and absently smeared a finger over a lone drop of dark liquid rolling down the side of her glass and popped her finger into her mouth to suck it off. Waste not, want not. She took a long drag of her drink, hoping Jacob would disappear into thin air. She was now at the point where she'd stopped trying to make up. Stopped trying to apologize. Her attempts had been futile anyway, and met with derision on Jacob's part.

"So, where is dear Byron tonight?" He asked, slipping the bartender a ten.

"How would I know?" She mumbled.

"Isn't he your boyfriend? Or your toy or something?" He bit out.

"Nope." Bella popped the 'p' and sighed. "Listen, Jake. How 'bout you scamper off and annoy someone else. I'm not in the mood for a fight." She took another sip of her drink.

"Believe it or not, I don't take orders from _ex_ -girlfriends." He sneered. "But for the sake of avoiding your face, I'll do just that." He said and stalked off toward the dark dance floor, drink in hand.

"What was that about?" Kyle scooted into a chair next to her.

"Same old, same old." Bella rolled her eyes. "You need a refill?" Bella asked, spotting the empty bottle of root beer dangling from between his middle- and forefinger.

"Why not?" He shrugged and lifted the bottle up to the bartender. "Another, please."

Kyle could easily have ordered a proper drink. Bella doubted anyone would have thought to card him. And when she'd asked him about it earlier, he simply shrugged and told her that he refused to go down the same path as his parents. He wanted a better life.

Bella angled her body toward the dance floor, drink in hand and watched in surprise as Kyle's date wrapped her tall, tanned legs around Jacob's hulking frame. "Oh look." Bella spoke bitterly. "Your date seems to have fused together with my ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah." Kyle crinkled his nose. "I thought she seemed a little easy."

"Oh well." Bella shrugged and clinked her glass against Kyle's full bottle of 'beer'. "Here's to going home alone."

"To failed relationships and slutty dates." He winked at her.

In a bold move to numb her smarting heart, Bella downed her glass, set it down with a gasp and hopped off her chair onto unsteady feet. "Guess that's my cue to leave."

"What? No!" Kyle complained and cast another glance toward Jacob and the blonde, now brazenly grinding their pelvises together. "Don't go because of them."

"I know I'm a real downer tonight, but I'm not gonna sit around and watch as they fuck each other right there on the dance floor." She shook her head. "No way. I don't think I'd survive it." She fished a fifty from her purse and slapped it onto the counter.

Kyle nodded in understanding. "Yeah. He's acting like a real asshole, tonight." He pulled her into his side and cocked his head toward the door. "I'll drive."

* * *

"Something is wrong." Kyle sniffed the air as they entered the house. His lips curled menacingly and pulled back over sharp white teeth. He tipped his head back and howled loudly.

"What's going on?" Bella worried as she took in his feral posture.

"Vampires." He growled and pushed Bella back behind him to shield her from any possible danger. "All seven of them are here."

The door slammed shut, making them startle. Bella's heart beat furiously in her chest. She turned around in slow motion, mirroring Kyle and stared up into the face of a pale man with maniacally glinting red eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The vampire stalked closer to her, cocking his head to the side. His red eyes washed over her body, taking in every inch of her.

"What do you want?" She tried to sound brave, but her voice cracked in fear. A collective chuckle sounded from six other vampires now descending the stairs to join them in the living room.

"I want you, sweet, sweet Bella." He sniffed the air. "You smell so good, you know? It's a pity that your scent is tainted with the seed of your imprint." He grimaced. "Where is dear Jacob, anyway? I thought he would have been here with you, instead of sending this useless pup to follow you around all day."

Kyle growled in response.

"We're not together anymore." She choked on her words as the truth sliced through her heart and bled onto her lips.

"Shame." The leech mused. "But I'm still going to kill you. Pay Jacob back for taking out my mate."

"I bet she was asking for it!" Bella bit back brazenly. "She had no right being here. None of them had. They knew it was our territory. But their greed was their downfall. Just like your stupidity will be yours."

"Such fire!" The vampire drawled. "You'd make for one hell of a mate. Maybe I should just turn you and take you for myself."

"I'd rather die a thousand fiery deaths than be yours." She spat.

The leech cackled. "That can be arranged."

Kyle chose that moment to charge. His large frame seamlessly transformed from man to gnashing beast. He knocked the male from his feet and into the door, breaking right through it with a deafening crash and taking half of the wall with him.

"Please pup." He shook his head in annoyance at Kyle. "That is surely not the best you've got, is it?" He grabbed midnight blue wolf's neck in a choke hold, crushing his windpipe with a sickening crunch and discarded him to the side.

"Are you fucking insane?" Bella screamed at him in horror and batted her tears away uselessly. She turned to run to Kyle, but tripped on the edge of the rug and moaned as her knees hit the floor, protesting in pain. On all fours she scrambled over to the wolf lying panting and choking against the broken coffee table.

"Kyle." She sobbed and stroked a hand over his head. "Just be strong. Please? Just hold on for me. Someone will be here soon." She hoped to god her words were the truth.

Kyle's eyes rolled listlessly in his head, trying to find hers.

 _"Jacob. I need you!"_ She called out to him. It was hopeless. She could feel his mind shut down instantly.

No! He couldn't shut her out. Not right now. She needed him.

 _"Please!"_ She begged again. Maybe there would be some way that he could sense her panic. _"Please! There are vampires and Kyle is injured badly. I need your help."_

* * *

 **JPOV**

The instant he heard Bella's voice in his head, he slammed down the locks on his mind. He didn't want to hear her voice. He didn't want to hear her apologies. But still, fear and panic flooded his body, numbing him and freezing him from the inside out. He frowned, released a smokey breath over tight lips and threw the cigarette down on the ground in the parking lot and dragged a booted toe over it to put it out.

Something was wrong. Despite himself he heard the panic in her voice. The desperation. But what if she was trying to trick him into getting him alone? To talk?

Somehow he knew it went deeper than that. She was in danger.

Fuck! With every passing second he could feel the overwhelming fear increase. His chest tightened and his heart rate picked up, like he was feeling exactly what Bella was feeling right at this moment. He needed to get to her as soon as possible. Though they weren't together anymore, he still had this overwhelming urge to keep her safe. She was and would always be his imprint. No matter what. His marked mate.

Jacob ditched the idea of driving home and instead darted toward the closest stand of trees to phase. As his large muscles pulled and tore, morphing into wolf, panic erupt in his mind like wildfire. He could hear Kyle's screams for help. He was badly hurt. Very badly. But he called out for Jacob to get to Bella. She was in danger. There were now seven vampires in total, inside Bella's house. All of them. The ones they were looking for for so long.

With a rush of adrenaline and a speed he's never known before tonight, the wolf propelled his body forward with lightning speed, howling as he went. Hopefully he could alert the rest of his pack - the ones inside the bar and those in La Push. Would they hear him all the way over on the Reservation? He hoped to god that Kyle had already alerted them.

The short run from the bar to Bella's house felt like an eternity. Tearing up the ground beneath him, he pushed harder past scraping trees and scattering deer. Through grappling vines and wet undergrowth. The full, yellow moon illuminated his path with flecks of silver, leading him through the thick forest, with his racing heart thumping in his ears like a beating drum - the backtrack to imminent danger.

He could see Bella's house come into view now. The door was broken through and the lights were on. He could hear the voice of a male taunting Bella. He could smell the coven that had invaded her home. She was still alive, at least. And he could see his pack descending on the house now, meeting up with him. The others who were at the bar joined them, too. They'd heard his howl for help.

Jacob's wolf bounded over the lawn, tearing up the grass under his paws as his legs propelled him forward in haste. He hurled his lupine body up the stairs, ready to attack. Sam and Embry flanked him, but all skidded to a halt when they saw a male with glinting teeth bared, holding Bella's tiny body in a death grip, ready to bite. He stopped his descent to her neck and looked up at the sight of them. A smile crept up onto his evil lips and his red eyes flashed.

The entry to the house was guarded by six vampires, parting fluidly as their leader ordered them to allow the wolves inside.

"Well...that took so much longer than I expected. But thank you for joining us anyway, Jacob Black." The vampire dipped his head in greeting. "I'm so pleased that you'll be here to watch me bite your mate. Change her."

Jacob growled in response, teeth gnashing frenetically.

"Oh you want me to let her go, do you?" The vampire taunted him. "No fun in that." He smirked and shook his head.

Bella's wide brown eyes flicked up and locked with his, fear marring her beautiful face, but her eyes burned with bold determination. "Just let him take me, Jacob. But make sure you get the others. Kill them all."

Jacob roared at her words and stalked closer toward them. Of course he was going to kill the abominable creatures. He certainly hadn't come to negotiate. And there sure as hell was no way he was going to let the vampire kill his imprint.

 _"Take them out."_ Jacob ordered his pack. _"I'll take care of Bella."_

And like the crack of a whip, the wolves and the rest of the coven were dancing around each other with hungry, taunting movements. His whole pack was ready for the kill. They'd been amped up for a very long time, just waiting for the opportunity.

"Stay right where you are, Black." The vampire warned him as he inched closer to the male, ready to pry Bella from his cold grip.

He ignored the crashes that sounded behind him. Growls and hisses echoed loudly off the walls. He didn't look back. He trusted his pack to handle this and watch his back.

"I want you to watch as I sink my teeth into her skin and turn her into your worst enemy."

"Carlisle!" A female shouted from behind Jacob, somewhere. "Just do it already. Stop wasting time!"

Jacob edged another step closer. "Just let him take me!" Bella shouted again. "Help your pack. They need you more than I do."

Jacob shook his muzzle once and put another paw in front of him, sharp teeth ready to tear the leech limb from limb. He just had to wait for the right time. He didn't want to think about what would happen if the vampire bit his imprint. He couldn't take any chances now.

"You took my mate from me!" The vampire roared suddenly. His red eyes burned as he spoke the words. "And now I'm going to take her from you. Bite her. Change her. So you can see her every day, walking around as your biggest enemy. Feel it tear you apart from the inside out." He howled with laughter. It didn't reach his eyes. "An eye for an eye. A mate for a mate. **I want you to feel the pain that I do! Every fucking day!"** The vampire's steady voice rose to a high, agonizing shriek.

And then he sunk his teeth into her...

It took three beats of his racing heart before he had the leech's head in his mouth, shaking his muzzle from side to side , tearing it loose with thunderous cracks and spat it to the side.

With a terrifying wail, the vampire dropped Bella's convulsing body to the floor. Jacob's stomach heaved as he watched her body flail and writhe on the floor with agonizing screams tearing over her lips. She'd been bitten. The damage was done.

And then something happened that he didn't expect. The vampire's body turned an ominous gray. And like a slow ooze, tiny cracks ran like veins from the decapitated creature's neck down into the exposed 'v' of his chest and disappeared under his shirt. He watched wide eyed. Confused. What the fuck was happening?

"You marked her!?" The head lying at Jacob's feet accused with a hiss as it crumbled slowly and disintegrated into a pile of foul, flaky ash. Until there was nothing left of the creature.

 _"Jacob! Behind you!"_ Paul's warning leaked into his mind. He turned around just in time to see a tiny, dark haired leech scattering across the living room toward him.

With a booming roar, Jacob pushed back on his hind legs and met her body mid-air with a thundering crack, hurtling them both toward the ground. They crashed into the hardwood floors, splintering the wood as their bodies dragged across the floor and finally stopped against a dismembered corpse. A sharp claw dragged across his muzzle, leaving three deep gashes in it's wake.

Jacob caught her arm and ripped it with a sickening tear from her shoulder. He dropped the rotten limb to the side and pushed down against her chest with his front paws, teeth gnashing and foam spraying. And then howled as he ended her unnatural life without hesitation and watched the life drain from her carmine eyes.

 **A/N: Please, please, please be gentle. The last scene was brutally tough. I struggled...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews for chapter 12. You're all so awesome! (Pity I can't reply to the guest reviews, but I do read each and every one of them.) And can I just say how much I HATE writer's block! Gah! Here it is, none the less. Finally... This is mostly one of those informative and boring chapters that are actually just a means to an end. But bare with me...**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 13 - The painful truth**

 **JPOV**

He paced the hallway in front of Bella's room, back and forth, just wishing she would wake up. He was anxious and he hated the feeling.

Bella was back in the guest room at his parents house. He'd brought her to his mother right after the attack, screaming for his mother's help. He simply couldn't lose her. She'd developed a fever soon after the bite, but there were no signs that her body was transforming into an undead creature. The council had said that it was most likely because of the mark she bore. The Alpha's mark. It saved her life.

But the fever... Even his mother was worried and strongly considered actually sending her to hospital if the antibiotics didn't take effect soon. But what would they tell the hospital staff?

It was only the second day since the bite and Bella had been in and out of consciousness, delirious from the infection and babbling incoherently. But they were giving it time before resorting to desperate measures like hospitals and inquisitive medical staff.

The whole attack had him severely stressed out, even though it was over and done with. Kyle had almost not made it. It was a really close call. If it hadn't been for his mother, they'd probably be burying the young boy right now. And if Bella had to wake up to that kind of news, who knows what would happen in her fragile state.

"You're going to wear through that rug, my boy." His father popped his head from his study, narrowing his eyes at Jake. "Your mother is going to kill you. That rug cost her quite a bit of money."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Jacob suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "It's from Morocco and it's one of a kind and what not... Mom's told me before." He looked down at the rug and sure enough a faint pattern was showing - fraying fibers bled through the woven material. Shit! He sighed and looked up at his father.

"What's really bothering you?" He startled at his father's on point assessment of him. "I know there's something you're not telling me."

Jacob groaned. He'd really hoped he could hide the truth from him. "How much time do you have Dad? It's a long story."

His father jerked his chin, inviting him into the study.

He sat down on the chair opposite his father and scrubbed his face in his hands. He blew out a frustrated breath. "Bella cheated on me." He looked back up at the older man.

His father frowned. "When?"

"I dunno." Jacob shook his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We haven't talked about it after we broke up."

"You broke up? Jesus! I didn't even know." His father stared at him with slack-jawed shock and sat back in his chair. "The last I heard you were going to propose to her."

"I was. Until I found out about what she'd done. And I never told you about the break-up, because I didn't want you guys to know. I was still trying to deal with it in my own way." Jacob stared out at the back yard. The lawn edges needed trimming.

"It just seems strange to me that she slept with someone else after the two of you accepted and sealed the imprint." His father shuffled a little uncomfortably in his chair. "You did seal it, didn't you?"

Jacob coughed to hide his discomfort and blushed. Fucking _blushed!_ "Yeah. We did."

"Something doesn't add up then..." His father mused. "It's completely unheard of for an imprint to have sex with another man after the imprint has been accepted. You're sure you got the story straight?"

"Of course I am. I caught her talking to the guy a while ago. They were discussing that specific night." He sighed. "And when I confronted her about it, she admitted to it."

His father frowned but didn't respond.

"What dad?" He growled.

"I just think you and Bella really need to sit down and talk about what happened when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up." He countered.

"She will." His father seemed confident. "Just be patient."

"You know that's obviously not one of my strong suites."

"No, it isn't." His father shook his head and chuckled. "Just get some fresh air and give that rug of your mother's a rest. We'll let you know if something changes."

Jake pushed up off the chair. "Thanks dad." His father had given him something to think about. And if his father was right, then he had a shit load of apologizing to do.

He stalked past Bella's room and looked in. She was sleeping, but she looked a little better. Not so pale and sweaty anymore. Maybe she was finally beating the venom.

Jacob walked out of his parents house, down the steps, over the lawn and down the street. He lit up a cigarette while absent feet carried him home for some well-deserved sleep. He hadn't actually shut an eye since the night of the vampire attack and he felt dead on his feet. He'd refused to leave Bella's side for the first twenty four hours - he wanted to make sure she didn't turn. He'd simply sat there, watching as her body jerked and trembled - the after-effects of the vampire venom. The fact that she was marked had obviously killed the vampire who bit her, but what did it mean for her? Vampire venom was toxic to wolves. And she was the marked mate of the Alpha. His imprint. What did that make her? She wasn't a wolf, but she showed a lot of signs that the imprint had affected her. The mark as well. She healed faster, they communicated in ways beyond the norm, they felt each other's feelings and she could Alpha order any one of his pack mates. Did that not make her part wolf somehow? Yet Bella was still alive. The venom hadn't killed her...

Jacob stopped walking and looked up. He was standing in front of Paul and Leah's house. Leah! Maybe she'd know what really happened between Bella and Byron. She was Bella's best friend after all. And then something occurred to him, making his blood boil. Did Leah know about it this whole time and not tell him? He deflated just as quickly as he'd gotten angry. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. If Leah did know, who did he expect her to be loyal to? Bella or him? If he had been in the same position as Bella, he would have expected Paul to keep his secret, wouldn't he?.

Jacob took the steps to the white wooden house one at a time, hoping to god that Leah could give him some answers. She wasn't very pleased with him at the moment. Who could blame her? He'd behaved like a complete shit.

Jacob knocked on the door and waited.

It swung open moments later to reveal Paul. His happy expression changed to one of concern as he spotted Jacob's defeated posture. "Is Bella okay?" He worried.

Jacob sighed. "Not sure yet. But she's still human."

He let out an audible sigh of relief. "Good. Come in."

Jacob followed Paul in and shut the door behind him.

"Jake." Leah nodded in a clipped tone from the open-plan kitchen, her smile dissolving into a scowl.

Yeah. She was still pretty pissed at him.

"So, what's up?" Paul asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to Leah. Ask her something."

"Me? What about?" _That_ got her attention.

"About Bella and that Byron guy. Do you know the real story? What actually happened between the two of them?"

Leah looked over at Paul, wiped her hands on her apron and stepped into the living room. She leaned against the arm rest of the couch where Paul was sitting. "We both know."

"And you never considered telling me? Not even you, Paul? My best friend."

"Hold your horses now." Paul held up his hands in defense. "We only found out about it the night the two of you broke up. Bella told us what happened after you left."

"So you didn't know before that night?" Jake checked just to make sure he understood correctly. "Not even you, Leah?"

Leah shook her head and held his gaze with squared shoulders. There were no signs of dishonesty in her eyes. "Not even me. I swear."

"So what _really_ happened then? Because according to my father I've somehow drawn the wrong conclusions."

"You remember the night you pushed her away? After she'd wanted to leave with Byron?" Leah asked.

"Yeah?" Of course he remembered. He'd wanted to rip the fucking guy's head off.

"Well, you really hurt her by pushing her away. By telling her you didn't want her as your imprint." Leah lifted a reprimanding eyebrow at him. "And much like you, she went on a little binge drinking spree. Somewhere in that week she ran into Byron at the old bar down in Forks. She was drunk and upset and then one thing lead to another and-"

"...they had sex." He chipped in.

"Pretty much." Leah pursed her lips and nodded.

"How long did it go on for?" He grimaced. Did he really want to know the answer? The painful truth?

"It was just that one night. And she said she felt terrible afterwards." Leah offered.

"Shit!" He groaned. "I really fucked up, didn't I?" He'd somehow imagined that it hadn't been a one night thing.

"Yeah." Leah arched her brows at him in scorn. "You treated her like garbage. Your _own_ imprint. And she's been nothing but good to you."

"Fuck!" He mumbled into his hands and shook his head in disbelief at himself.

"I wouldn't bet on her forgiving you so easily." Leah warned. "If I know Bella half as well as I think I do, she's not just gonna accept your apology and forget it ever happened."

"So what do I do now?"

"You go talk to her when she wakes up. Tell her how sorry you are for your assumptions and how you treated her. Start there. And see how it goes." Leah said. She made it sound so simple.

* * *

"No change yet?" He asked his father over the phone once he got home.

"Her fever is down. But she's still sleeping. And you should too. Get some proper rest and come by again tomorrow morning."

"Fine. But If anything changes, call me."

"Will do, son." His father promised.

Jacob headed over to his liquor cabinet and reached in for the Jack - his crutch. He needed a stiff drink and a cigarette just about now, while he worked through all the information Leah had supplied him with. How the fuck did he jump to such a conclusion? Thinking that Bella and Byron were more than just a one time thing. Would he not have smelled it on her if that were the case? Even if they did use condoms, Jake would still have been able to smell his lingering scent from skin to skin contact on Bella. Fucking idiot.

He unscrewed the bottle cap and set it down of the kitchen table with a thump. Fuck getting a glass. He was going to drink it straight from the bottle tonight.

Jacob lifted the bottle to his lips and took a big mouthful, gasping as it burned it's way down his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and eyed the bottle, contemplating finishing it in one sitting.

"No!" He shook his head. Enough was enough. If he wanted to make Bella forgive him, he needed to be sober. She deserved that, didn't she? He turned around and marched determinedly to the sink. He tilted the bottle toward the drain and poured the contents down the drain. With each glug the alcohol made on it's way out, he felt a massive weight lift from his shoulders. Fixing his drinking habit and fixing things with Bella wasn't going to be easy. It would require patience and determination. And he definitely had determination. Patience...well he would work on it.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"So Leah told me what happened between you and Byron."

Bella arched a brow. "So you let her tell you the story? You couldn't have come to me for the truth?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan to ask her, but you were still semi-comatose and after I talked to my father, I really needed answers."

"It was just a stupid one night stand, Jake." She sighed. "I was drunk and hurt. You pushed me away. And yeah, we slept together once. Only once."

Jacob's stomach wrenched painfully at the thought. But like the martyr he was, he wanted to know everything. "Show me."

"What?" Bella squeaked.

"Show me that night. I need to see it."

"Jacob..." Bella begged. "You don't have to do this to yourself."

"Please?" He sighed.

Bella lay her head back against the pillow and screwed her eyes shut.

His mind was blank for a second. He saw nothing. And then with a sudden rush of images filtering through his mind, he saw everything. The drinking, the conversation that led to him taking her home. He saw how she cried while he pounded into her with eyes screwed shut, oblivious to her internal torment. She didn't like being with him. She felt nothing for him. He saw her heaving over the toilet afterwards and then running away, back home where she scrubbed herself violently in the shower to wash away the guilt, still crying...

When he looked up, Bella was looking away, biting her lip. It obviously still disturbed her.

"Jesus, Bells." He got up and crawled onto the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. She said nothing. Did nothing. She just lay there with a blank stare out the window. "I'm so very sorry." He whispered against her hair.

"Are you happy now?" Her voice was so low. Almost a whisper.

"Of course I'm not happy. How could I be when I hurt you so badly?"

No answer.

"Please say you'll forgive me? I know I screwed up. And I wish I could take it all back."

Bella turned toward him, staring up at him with red eyes and a tear streaked face. "Just tell me why you wanted to propose, Jacob? When clearly you weren't ready to trust me. How does that make you ready to be married to me?"

"I got hurt before, Bella. And when I found out about you and Byron, it scratched open some ugly wounds. And I think the fact that you hid it from me, made it so much worse."

"I'm sorry that I never told you, Jake. I was just so ashamed. I hated myself for it and it made me feel dirty."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him.

"Maybe we should just take some more time apart. See where that leaves us..."

"I don't want time away from you, Bella. I love you."

"Do you really?" She wondered. "Because the way you treated me tells me a whole different story. A man that truly loves a woman doesn't treat her that way."

"I never said I was perfect, Bells. And I don't think I will ever be..."

"Let's just take a break. We can try and spend time together as friends. But that's all I'm willing to offer at the moment."

"I'll prove it to you, Bella. I'll prove to you that I really am sorry and that I do love you. More than you know. That's why I was so angry and hurt. It fucking tore me up from the inside to think that you wanted to be with someone else. That I wasn't good enough for you."

* * *

 **BPOV**

Jacob looked incredibly handsome and rugged as he walked her way through the throng of people gathered near the drinks table. His eyes were dark and drew her like a moth to a flame. But she needed to keep him at a distance. They needed to take things slow. Build a stronger relationship moving forward. They've been dancing around each other for the last two weeks as Jake diligently tried to give her some time. But she knew him. He had zero patience. So, she supposed he was doing really well, considering.

"Hi." He took a seat next to her and on a log in front of the fire.

"Hi." She smiled and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them together tightly to prevent her hands from reaching out to touch him...

"You look real pretty tonight." He whispered, not looking at her.

"Thanks." She nodded. Why were they so uncomfortable around each other?

"This is awkward."

"I know right." She giggled. "Weird."

"So how are things going with Leah's wedding arrangements? Making any progress?" He asked to make small talk.

"We sure are." Bella said. The last two weeks since the 'incident' (as she liked to refer to the night of the attack) they've worked full steam on the guest list and seating arrangements. Of course most of the tribe would be invited to avoid stepping on any toes. And she told Jacob this.

"So are you still going to be my date for the wedding?" He wondered.

"Of course I am." She looked up into his hopeful eyes and her heart wrenched. "I wouldn't dream of throwing Leah's plans into chaos. Just as long as you understand that we are going as friends."

"Yeah. I do." He nodded and grimaced. "I'm not happy about it, but you know I'd do anything for you."

Bella closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to pull this beautiful but lost man into her arms and kiss him senseless. But there was still so much holding her back. "Thanks for the repairs on my house, by the way." She subtly changed the subject. "You really did a great job in keeping my house the way it was."

"It's my pleasure. It was my fault anyway. Well...part of it."

"Yeah. It was Kyle who took out my door and half the wall as well. You should have seen the way he tackled that vamp. No mercy."

"Yeah. He is eager and willing. Just needs a little more training." Jacob agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me. Did you get the Evans-Murphy contract?"

Jake looked up and grinned brightly at her. "Yeah. We did. How did you know about that?"

"I was under the desk, sucking-" Bella stopped before she blushed too much.

"Yes! That's right. The work visit." He chuckled.

"Mmm." Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah."

And just like that, things were back to awkward.

"You look like you need a drink." Kyle decided to join in and stuffed a red plastic cup into Bella's hand. He'd probably overheard Bella and Jake's terrible attempt at small talk and had mercifully decided to help them out. She was really glad he survived the attack. She'd been almost a hundred percent sure that he wasn't going to make it. But he was strong. Even Jake had said so.

"Beer?" Bella tipped the glass to her eye level. She smelled it from all the way over in Kyle's hand. Just one more of her senses that had improved since being marked by Jacob. She lifted an absent hand to her shoulder, where she now bore the mark of her imprint and that of a vampire. She traced her finger over it. It had ironically joined to form something close to an infinity pattern.

"Yeah." He grinned. "Something safe. I think we need to keep you from drinking more hard liquor. You've had your fair share lately."

"Does it hurt?" Jake asked, ending the innocent banter between her and Kyle. Nobody had actually had the guts to ask her this before. She didn't know why, but she wondered if maybe the pack felt a little guilty for allowing it to happen in the first place. Not that she blamed them.

Bella shook her head. "No." The vampire bite is just very cold. Other than that I don't even notice it. Guess it's just a habit now."

 **A/N: I did warn you...boring... I just want to give you little snippets of their attempt at fixing what's broken. So this is just the start. And if you're up for a little steamy action by any chance, go check out Lost in your eyes...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Updating a little sooner than I expected. Guess writing that one shot really helped unblock my mind. Thanks for the kind reviews for the previous chapter. And for grinding through the difficult/not as entertaining parts with me...**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 14: Merry-go-round, round, round**

 **BPOV**

"Kyle! Jesus! Get a move on." Bella snapped her fingers in front of him to get his attention. "You can continue watching your series when we get back tonight."

"Why? Who said I even wanted to go tonight?" He grumbled.

"Is this about Nikki?" Bella tried to suppress a smile. Poor boy.

He looked up at her with a scowl. "Maybe."

"Oh come on, Kyle. You guys kissed once. Only once."

"Yeah. And then Perry had to step in and steal her heart."

Bella chuckled now, despite herself. "Perry didn't _steal_ Nikki. He imprinted on her."

"What's the difference?" He bit back. So grumpy...

"You'll know it when it happens to you." Bella assured him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Nothing good ever happens to me, Bella." He whined. "I've got shitty luck. The only two things that have ever gone right for me was phasing into the wolf pack...and meeting you."

"Get up!" Bella scolded him. "And stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're going. End of story!"

"No!" He folded his arms over his chest and pouted petulantly.

"Don't act like a child, Kyle." Bella admonished.

"I _am_ a child, remember? You _always_ say that."

"You're a teenager. Not a child. Once again...there is a difference."

Kyle huffed. "Fine. But if I see the two of them sucking face, I'm getting the fuck out of there."

"Language, Kyle Turner!" Bella scolded him.

"Sorry." He had the decency of looking repentant...for just a second and then that evil smirk appeared. "Why do you get to say fuck but I don't?"

"Because," Bella sighed, "I have no manners, apparently."

"Neither do I." He quipped.

"Just go get dressed, will you?" She complained.

"I am dressed."

"You're dirty. You've smeared your yellow cheeto-stained paws all over that shirt of yours." She pointed to his dirty t-shirt. It would take a shitload of Persil and a lot of praying to get those stains out.

"Fine." He lifted himself from the couch and bounded upstairs for a change of clothes.

"Gah! Men." She shook her head in exasperation and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, arms crossed.

"I heard that!" He shouted from upstairs. Her parents old room, she guessed. It was now his room to use as he wanted. She still couldn't stomach moving over into their bedroom. It was too painful. It didn't seem to bother Kyle, though. He was more than happy just to be out of his parents house on the Rez. He had moved in with her on a permanent basis and seemed to enjoy the peace and quite of the house.

"Just shut up...and hurry up." She retorted.

Her phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket with an irritated sigh. They were supposed to have met the rest of the gang at the fair half-an-hour ago and that's why Leah was probably calling. To find out where they were.

"Hi." Bella answered. "We're almost on our way." She apologized in a roundabout way to her friend.

"What the fuck is taking you so long?" Leah complained.

"Kyle." She explained. "Practically had to lick his butt just to get him up from the couch. He's been moping non-stop since Perry imprinted on Nikki."

"He'll find his own imprint soon enough." Leah replied.

"That's exactly what I told him." Bella eyed the pup as he descended the stairs. "Much better." She said to him, covering the speaker with her hand.

"You know that doesn't help." Kyle arched a brow at Bella, pointing to her phone with a casual finger and an incline of his chin.

"Hellooo! Still here!" Leah shouted from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, sorry." Bella sighed. "He's done now. We're coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Okay, see you soon." Leah greeted before hanging up, finally appeased.

"You look very handsome." Bella smiled. "White suits you."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go, before I change my mind."

"Don't." Bella warned. "I hate it when you roll your eyes at me. And please adjust your attitude. You're not gonna win over any hearts with that sour face of yours."

"You should grab a jacket." Kyle changed the subject and pointed to the coat hanger next to the front door. "The forecast said the temperature is gonna drop later tonight. Better safe than sorry."

"Thanks." Bella was caught of guard by his sudden but caring comment.

* * *

 **BPOV**

There were a ton of people at the fair, but thanks to Kyle's keen senses they soon met up with the others.

"Finally." Leah griped. "Idiot." She directed her annoyance toward Kyle and flat-palmed him against the head. "Cry baby."

"I wasn't crying." He complained and looked to Bella for support.

"He wasn't." Bella came to his defense.

"Thanks." He smiled sweetly at her.

"But he was a whiney little girl." She added with a grin and reached up to ruffle his hair. She loved teasing him.

"Don't mess with the bed head." He warned, grinning back.

"Go find yourself a girl for the evening, yeah?" Leah said and waved him off.

"Just don't bring her home. I'm not up for that!" She yelled toward his retreating figure.

He lifted two fingers into the air, indicating that he heard her. Bella turned back to the others. "So. What's on the menu for tonight?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to shoot." Jacob said and shuffled in toward her and pulled her into his side. The two of them were becoming more and more affectionate over the last few days, but Bella kept reminding him that he was still firmly in the friends zone. She hadn't completely forgiven him yet. Though having him envelop her in his warmth was making it difficult to keep the distance between them, so to speak.

"Awesome. What will we be shooting?" She asked and smiled up at him. His eyes twinkled.

"Just targets." He informed her. "I'll show you how it's done. Maybe win you a stuffed animal or two and then leave you to try it for yourself."

"Ha! That's a disaster waiting to happen." She teased. "I'm terrible at aiming. My dad tried many times over the years to teach me. Doubt you'll succeed in an hour or two."

"We'll see." He winked.

* * *

"So just keep your eye on the target..." He said from behind her, his warm breath spilling over her neck and tickling her ear. She breathed in a deep drag of his scent. God she'd forgotten how good he smelled.

His chuckle brought her back to the present. He pulled away from her and stared at her in amusement. "Did you just sniff me?"

"Of course not. How could I? You were behind me the whole time." Her heart rate picked up. He really was such an attractive man.

"Focus." He admonished, sliding in behind her again. He pushed up against her slightly and she could swear he was hard for her. Oh god. Just the thought made her soak her panties.

It was his turn to sniff appreciatively. "Focus, Bella." He repeated with a whisper in her ear, but this time it sounded more like a croon of creamy velvet that spilled over her, rather that an outright scolding. "And push the back of the gun firmly against your shoulder." He ever so slightly pushed his body closer into her. She gasped. Yup, he was definitely turned on. And Jesus, so was she.

He ignored her reaction and helped her steady her shaking hands. Bella closed her one eye and focused on her target - a moving alien. "And...shoot." He said, gripping her hip firmly and dragging his nose along the base of her jaw.

BANG! The gun shot echoed loudly in her ears. And she fucking missed. Completely.

Bella turned around in Jacob's arms, chest heaving from arousal. She narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked. He seemed very pleased with himself for some reason. She pointed a finger at him. "You!" She accused in a playful tone. "I know what you're doing."

"What?" He pretended to look innocent, holding up his hands in defense.

"You were distracting me." She complained.

"How?" He challenged her.

She waved her hand over his torso and crotch. "With that." She arched a brow at him. "I'll never win if you keep doing what you just did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He grinned.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, Mr. Black. Don't pretend to be all innocent."

"Come on." Jake jerked his chin toward the confection stand. "Let's go get something to eat and then we can try again."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Bella whispered in awe and looked into Jacob's eyes. He looked so peaceful, sitting right next to her on the Ferris wheel. "That's one amazing view." She looked back at the twinkling lights of the town.

"Sure is." Jacob leaned forward to take in the view as well.

"Thanks for teaching me to shoot." She smiled at him and clutched the stuffed elephant to her chest. "I can't believe I won this on my own. You really are a great teacher."

"It was fun watching you go crazy when you finally shot down that alien."

"Yeah." She nodded. Her face turned serious. "And thanks for being so patient with me, Jake."

"No problem." He cocked his head to the side, eyes scanning her face. "I told you I'd do anything for you." He stroked a gentle hand against her jaw. "I'll keep waiting as long as you need me to. Just as long as you know I'm so sorry for the way I treated you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He encouraged with the tip of his chin.

"Why did you _really_ consider asking me to marry you?"

Jake puffed up his cheeks, considered her question for a moment and then blew out the breath he was holding. "Because, in all honesty, I know without a shadow of a doubt that there will never be anyone else for me. Imprint or not. I love you more than you'll ever know. I just acted like a fool. Like an asshole. And I'd be willing to make up for how I treated you for the rest of my life, as long as I get to wake up next to you every morning."

"God." She arched her brows in awe. "What an answer..."

"It's the truth, Bells. I'm not just saying it to get you back." He said in earnest.

"It's good to know." She nodded.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"You sure you don't want another one?" Bella asked as she walked alongside Jacob, scanning the different stands for anything interesting.

"I'm good." He smiled.

"Never imagined hearing you say that." She shoulder bumped him teasingly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Maybe just give me a lick of yours." He craned his neck, aiming for her ice cream.

"Sure." She conceded with an evil twinkle in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and cautiously stuck his tongue out to get a lick of the creamy vanilla, never breaking eye contact.

Bella winked at him, making his heart stutter momentarily. And that's how she caught him off guard, squashing the cone into his face, covering his mouth and nose in ice cream.

"Aha! Got you!" She squealed in delight and shook her hand to get rid of the excess ice cream that dribbled from her hand down her forearm.

"You're very pleased with yourself, aren't you?" He growled playfully at her.

"Of course I am. Not every girl can say she caught a wolf off guard." She whispered.

"I'm gonna get you for this." He started, ready to tickle her but was distracted by a commotion coming from near the carousel. "Shit!" Jacob pulled his shirt from his body and wiped his face.

"What now? Please don't tell me it's more v-"

"No." He cut her off. "Kyle just punched a guy in the face." He pulled Bella behind him by her arm as he pushed through the mass of people now gathering to witness the fight.

"If it's Perry that he hit, I swear I'm going to kill him."

Jacob shook his head. "Not Perry. It's nobody we know." He came to a standstill and tucked Bella firmly behind him. Out of the direct line of 'fire', just in case a stray fist came flying toward them.

"What the fuck man?" Jacob pulled Kyle from a guy who was lying bloody-nosed on the ground, trying to fight the young pup off as best he could.

"That's _my_ girl." Kyle pointed to a scared-looking blonde girl with large blue eyes.

"I told you, I'm not your girl!" She yelled back at him. "I don't even know you!"

"Did he...?" Bella whispered in Jacob's ear.

"I think so, yeah." Jake nodded.

"Let me handle this." Bella said and pushed past Jacob toward the angry, but totally confused girl.

"Hi. I'm Bella." She greeted the girl cautiously.

"Cindy." She stuck out her hand to greet Bella.

"Sorry about Kyle." She nodded over her shoulder toward the pup. "He's a good friend of mine."

"He's rude." She replied vehemently, directing the words over Bella's shoulder toward Kyle.

"I know it might seem that way. But he's actually a very sweet guy."

Cindy huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Can we talk real quick? Somewhere private." Bella tried her luck. Jacob watched with interest as his own imprint tried to ease Kyle's imprint into the world of the supernatural. If she pulled it off, he would be very impressed.

"Fine." Cindy conceded.

Jacob followed behind them, staying on the outskirts in an attempt to not frighten the poor girl even more.

"So..." Bella dived in, telling the unsuspecting girl all about the wolves and imprinting and how it involved her, while Cindy stared back at Bella with slack-jawed shock.

"It's crazy!" The girl responded.

"It's true." Leah stepped in to aid Bella. "I'm one of them." Leah looked around to make sure there was nobody near by. They were in a quiet spot, hidden behind a large tent at the edge of the of the carnival.

Jake had Jared and Sam stand guard on either side of the tents, just to ward off any couples who might be seeking out a good and secluded spot to make out. None so far.

Leah carefully stepped out of her shorts, peeled her tight Def Leppard shirt over her head and dropped it at her feet.

"Oh my god!" The girl covered her eyes. "Ever heard of underwear?"

"Just watch." Bella encouraged, placing a soothing hand on Cindy's shoulder.

Cindy kept her hand over her face, but spread her fingers apart just enough so she could see through them.

Before them stood a proud, gray wolf, slightly smaller than the rest of the pack wolves. Perhaps having Leah phase, instead of Kyle was the better option. Leah's smaller wolf was a lot easier to take in than a large wolf. And they really didn't need to scare Cindy any more than necessary, tonight. It was a lot to process.

"This can't be real!" Cindy exclaimed. "Are they dangerous?" She looked up at Bella with wide eyes. "Is Kyle dangerous?" She added in a whisper.

"I can hear you, actually." Kyle piped up from next to Jake. "We can all hear you."

"What does he mean?" She asked Bella. It seemed Cindy had already decided on Bella as the person she could trust. And who could blame her? Everything about Bella exuded calm confidence and safety.

"Despite turning into wolves, they also have super accurate senses. They can hear, see and smell from miles away."

"Of course they can." A hysterical laugh bubbled up from Cindy's throat and spilled over her trembling lips.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but you'll get there." Bella soothed. "And I bet Kyle is more than willing to give you the space you need to decide if you want to accept him."

"So," Cindy began, digging the toe of a worn converse into the ground, focusing her blue eyes on her feet, "He's my imprint? For life?" Her eyes flicked up to Bella's, scanning her face for her reaction.

"Yeah." Bella nodded and gave her an understanding smile. "If you accept him."

Cindy turned her gaze toward Kyle, looking up at him from under her long eyelashes and smiled shyly. "Maybe we could get to know each other better first?"

"That's a very good idea, Cindy." Bella praised. "Why don't you and Kyle go get an ice cream. Talk. Use the time you have tonight to get to know each other, like you suggested." Bella motioned for Kyle to come on over. "Aren't you glad you wore a clean shirt, tonight?" Bella said under her breath so Cindy wouldn't hear.

"Definitely." Kyle answered Bella and flashed Cindy a dazzling smile.

"You're pretty good at this, Bells." Jacob complemented her with a look of awe as she walked over to him with a self-satisfied smile. "Bloody well done."

"Aww. Thanks." She grinned. "Feels good to know I could help Kyle out. And Cindy for that matter."

 **A/N: Reviews are always welcome... Thanks for reading xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please note that I don't condone underage sex. As clearly emphasized by Bella in the first part of this chapter. I know I include a lot of scenes with Kyle in them, but his character has really grown roots in my heart. Enjoy this chapter. And as always, thank you for all the kind reviews. Shout out to the ones who always review. You know exactly who you are :) xxx**

 _ **If you wanted to see how I pictured the four pups and their imprints, go search the following names. It's exactly how they look in my mind.**_

 **Kyle - Raviv Ullman (younger pics)**

 **Perry - Ezra Miller (also just a little younger)**

 **Reese - Aramis Knight**

 **Argent - Dylan O'Brien (maybe just a little more tan)**

 **Cindy - Penelope Mitchell**

 **Nikki - Victoria Justice**

 **Musical inspiration:**

 **Gavin Thorpe -** Out of place

 **Jason Derulo -** Marry me **(no, Jake's not gonna propose)**

 **Avril Lavigne -** I will be **(specifically the words)**

 **Oliver James -** Ride of your life

 **Okay, I'll stop now...**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 15 - Try again**

 **BPOV**

Bella finally got home at around eight that evening, after a long day spent in Sarah's kitchen baking Leah's wedding cake. It came out perfect. Just as she pictured it and she really hoped that Leah would be happy with the result.

She pushed open the door, put her purse down and shrugged off her jacket, hooking it over the coat hanger.

"Shit!" She heard a whispered curse and looked up to find a naked Kyle covering Cindy with a pillow. She was only wearing her panties.

"What in god's name is going on in here?" Bella stomped toward the two of them with her fists planted firmly into her sides.

"Bella!" Kyle lifted his hands in defense. "I had no idea you'd be home so early. You said you were only coming back later."

"Yeah, well, here I am." She glared at him and picked up his cut-off's lying on the ground in front of the couch. "Get dressed." She tossed the item of clothing at him and shifted her heated gaze to Cindy. "That includes you too."

Cindy quickly scrambled to gather her clothes, a blush now staining her fair cheeks.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently, eyes averted as she waited for the two teenagers to get dressed.

Kyle was the first to finish and tried apologizing again. "I'm sorry that you had to see this."

"Do you really think this is why I'm angry? Because it happened here? In my house?" She fumed. "My god, Kyle!" She stared at him in open-mouthed shock.

"What is it about then?" He tried.

"Well isn't it obvious?" She arched a brow.

Kyle shook his head in response, looking confused now.

"This is about the fact that the two of you are fifteen years old! And you were about to have sex. Jesus! You're still mere children, for god sake."

"We were only fooling around, Bella." Cindy added innocently.

"Do you really think it was going to stay innocent?" She pointed at Kyle. "He's a wolf, Cindy. Most of their waking days are spent thinking about sex. And do you not realize the significance of being his imprint? That you were chosen as such because of your innate ability to provide him with children? The imprint of a wolf is chosen mainly to strengthen and carry forth the wolf gene. So what if you got pregnant?" Bella squeezed her eyes shut and dragged in a calming breath. "At fifteen?"

"We'll use protection, Bella." Kyle quipped.

"Fine!" Bella stalked toward Kyle. "Show me the condoms." She held out her hand to him and jutted her chin out in a challenge. "Come on. Give them to me."

"I don't have any on me right now."

"And you?" She flicked her gaze back to Cindy. "Are you on _any_ form of contraceptive?"

She shook her head.

"That's what I thought!" She yelled at the two of them, sitting side-by-side on the couch, heads lowered in fear of Bella's anger.

"How much did you want her tonight, Kyle? Hmmm?" Bella tipped his chin up with two fingers, forcing him to look at her. "Can you honestly say that the two of you would have stopped if I hadn't walked in when I did?"

Kyle shook his head and looked over at his imprint. "Probably not."

"And here I thought you said you wanted a better life for yourself. Did that include becoming a father at fifteen?"

He once again said nothing. He just shook his head.

"And you, Cindy?" Bella raised a severe and challenging brow at her. "No plans of college?"

"Of course I do." The blue-eyed girl nodded.

"And how would you have coped with a baby _and_ college? Or god forbid, while you were still in high school!"

"I don't know, Bella." She lowered her head in shame.

Bella chuckled maniacally. She was losing her mind. "And what do you think your parents would say when you and Kyle sit down to tell them you're pregnant? Up for that conversation, are you?"

 _"Jake. You better get over here right now, or I might just murder one of your pack."_ Bella called out to him.

Less than a second later his voice bled into her mind. " _Be right there. Just calm down."_

"You two stay right there!" She warned. "Don't move a goddamn finger until Jake get's here."

"You called him?" Kyle shot up from the couch, looking angry as hell with Bella. "You can't do that! I get the point, Bella. Just tell him he doesn't have to come anymore."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Kyle Turner!" Bella growled at him through gritted teeth, pointing a finger in his face. "And sit down!" She ordered. Kyle's head shot down in submission and he fell back onto the couch without another word. Bella turned around and stomped to her father's old chair. God. She was acting just like Charlie. Like a parent. And that was the whole point, wasn't it? Someone had to parent Kyle. Guide him.

"I hate doing this." She sighed. "But you live under my roof now. And you knew the day that you moved in that I was taking over responsibility for you."

Bella heard heavy footfalls on the porch and a brief knock, before Jake opened the door and walked in. That was quick. He probably sensed her anger.

"What's up?" He asked and scanned the room, taking in her angry expression and the two teens sitting on the couch with lowered heads.

She got up. "These to were practically having sex on my couch." She pointed to them.

Jake's eyes widened momentarily before he hid it behind a steely mask. Or as Bella liked to refer to it, his 'Alpha face'. "You've know each other for all of two weeks." He arched a brow. "And already you're trying to get into each other's pants?"

Kyle didn't look up.

"Answer me!" Jacob commanded.

"We weren't planning on having sex, Jake. In fact, we didn't. It was barely third base." Kyle defended.

"And what do you think comes after third base? Huh? How easy would it have been to go from third base to sex?" Jacob thundered in a loud, angry bass that gave Bella the chills.

"Do you wanna know the best part?" Bella asked Jake. "These two _**teenagers**_ didn't even have a bloody condom."

"Smart. Well done, you two." Jacob mocked them with a round of applause and a sneer. "Glad to see you're ready for a baby."

"Exactly!" Bella crossed her arms over her chest once more, glaring at them.

"You are fifteen years old." Jake growled. "You two are supposed to be kissing. And getting to know each other. Not having sex! Or even reaching third base, for that matter."

"But Perry and Nikki had sex just the other day." Kyle responded sourly, like it justified his own actions of tonight.

"Oh good. So that makes it okay for you two to do it as well?" Jake asked.

"Do you know what I think, Jake?" She turned to him. "I'm going to send Nikki and Cindy to your mother first thing Monday morning. So she can give each of them a birth control shot. That way, maybe I'll be able to get some goddamn sleep without having to worry about a pack of pregnant teenage girls."

"Tell me something, Kyle. Do you know what a fertile woman smells like?" Jake asked.

"No?" He gave Jake a grossed out look.

"Exactly! Meaning you have no idea that right at this moment, Cindy is about as fertile as they come. If you two had sex tonight, she would have been pregnant in a heartbeat." He narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Good to know, isn't it?"

Kyle's eyes widened in horror and Cindy's lip trembled as she fought back tears.

"You see, this is why you two aren't ready to have sex." Bella's voice softened now. "Because you are still so innocent and still so young that you don't fully grasp the consequences yet."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Kyle said, looking extremely ashamed. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Good. Then don't." She ruffled his hair and flashed him half a smile. She was done fighting with him tonight. With Jake's help they had gotten their point across fairly well. "Just take things slow. Have fun. Enjoy being young. There will be loads of time for that other stuff later."

"But just for safety sake, we're still sending you and Nikki to my mom on Monday." Jacob said to Cindy. "Alright?"

"Yeah." Cindy nodded.

"Good. Now call your parents to come pick you up." Jacob told her.

Cindy's eyes widened. "Please don't tell my parents!" She begged Bella.

Bella shook her head. "We won't. But I'm warning you. If I ever catch the two of you dry humping or whatever it was you were doing on my couch, or any other place for that matter, I won't hesitate to call your parents and tell them everything."

"Okay. Thank you." Cindy nodded.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"Do you think we were too hard on them, tonight?" Bella asked him a while later as they sat on the porch, drinking coffee. Bella looked up at him. "I mean, I understand that the wolf feels compelled to seal the imprint, but the boys weren't supposed to phase at fifteen, were they? They're so overwhelmed with all these foreign feelings at such a young age, that we really can't blame them for being all hot and bothered."

Jake chuckled. "Hot and bothered. You mean horny, don't you?"

Bella nudged him with a shoulder and giggled. "Horny just makes it sound so crass."

"Yeah, it does. But I get what you're saying. They really are too young. I mean, I phased at seventeen. It's a bit more reasonable, isn't it?"

"It's definitely better than fifteen." Bella agreed.

Jacob fished a cigarette from his cut-off's. "Do you mind?" He held it up, lifting a questioning brow at her.

"Not at all." She shook her head.

He clamped the cigarette between his lips and lit it up, taking a large drag. "I'm really proud of you." He said, blowing out a cloud of smoke and watched it disappear into the night. "For taking control of the situation the way you did. For being the mother that Kyle needed tonight."

Bella blushed. "I try."

"You do more than try, Bells. And I think you'd make one hell of a mother to our children someday."

" _Our_ children?" She questioned.

"Yeah. A dozen or so little dark-haired kids."

"Dozen or so..." She choked.

"Yeah." He teased and took another drag of his cigarette, watching Bella intently.

"You sound pretty sure of that. How do you even know we're getting back together?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Let alone having children."

"Because you love me." He stated matter-of-factly. He knew that she still loved him. He just wasn't sure how long she'd still take before she forgave him.

Bella sighed, eyes flitting between his own. "That I do, Jacob Black." She nodded. "Without a doubt."

Jacob leaned in closer toward Bella, craving to capture her soft lips with his. His eyes held hers captive and he stroked a gentle hand over her cheek. His lips were now almost touching hers. But he turned his head at the last moment, instead planting a kiss against her hair. He wasn't going to kiss her yet. Soon, though. But not tonight.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue tonight. I almost castrated that pup of yours." Bella leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know I'll always be there to help." He promised and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Bells?" Jake asked as he steered them around on the dance floor to a slow song. Fairy lights twinkled and winked at them from the large trees that circled the dance floor. It was an outdoor reception held in the clearing close to the beach. A gentle ocean breeze swept through the branches, making it cooler than they'd expected.

"Twice already." Bella blushed and snuggled a little closer into Jake, leeching off his heat.

"Good. Just as long as you know that you're the most beautiful girl here." He whispered in her ear.

"Second." Bella countered. "Just look at Leah." She inclined her chin to where Leah and Paul were caught up in a sweet embrace in the middle of the dance floor.

"Still doesn't come close." His warm breath tickled her ear and fanned over her neck.

Bella shuddered. He was turning her body to putty. Making her weak at the knees. He looked so debonair in his black suit. After Jake had gone home last night, she'd decided that she was ready to forgive him. Ready to try again. And she was planning on telling him that tonight.

Jacob stroked a thumb across her cheek and lowered his lips to her temple. "I'm so sorry I ever let you go." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "But most of all, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk."

"I forgive you, Jake. For everything." She whispered up at him.

A frown puckered between his brows, and his eyes widened. "What?"

"I said, I forgive you." She smiled.

"Oh, Jesus Bells. You have no idea how long I've waited for those words." He cupped her face between two large hands. They'd stopped moving and were now standing completely still, staring at each other, right there in the middle of the dance floor.

"I love you, baby." Bella said and lifted onto the tips of her toes in an attempt to reach his lips.

Jacob dipped his head down, meeting her halfway for the long-awaited kiss.

A soft moan escaped over Bella's parted lips as Jacob's hot mouth captured hers. The kiss started out gentle and sweet, but increased to hungry and desperate with each lazy stroke of their tongues.

"Leave some for later." Billy teased as he steered Sarah with enviable ease past the two of them.

"Oh my god." Bella cringed as she pulled back to break the kiss, resting her forehead against Jacob's.

* * *

 **JPOV**

All the women were huddled together, eyes large as they waited for Leah to throw the bouquet.

Leah looked over her shoulder once, a brilliant smile on her face and threw the flowers over toward the anxious group of women.

And Jake watched in amazement as Bella's eyes narrowed with determination, her body leaping easily up into the air with surprising grace and an outstretched hand, grasping the highly sought-after flowers firmly into her palm while two-dozen other hands clawed blindly through the air. A surprised smile broke out over Bella's face as realization dawned. She had been the lucky one to catch the bouquet.

Jacob whistled loudly, cheering for his imprint and clapped his hands together, feeling very proud. Now all he had to do was catch the garter.

He watched as Bella and Leah hugged and chatted about how perfectly the wedding had come together before Bella made her way to him.

His eyes raked ravenously over the silver dress that clung perfectly to her tiny frame, over her exposed creamy legs and to the heels she was wearing. Maybe he could ask her to wear those heels for him sometime. Just the heels... He shifted in his seat and subtly adjusted himself in his pants, trying to hide what she was doing to him.

"Well done, baby." He pulled Bella into his side as she shook the flowers in front of him.

"Can't believe I actually caught it!" She grinned.

"You should have seen it, Bells. You were practically a head above the rest as you jumped into the air for that bouquet."

"I know, right! I even amazed myself."

"Well, if I catch Leah's garter later, you know what it means, don't you?"

Bella chuckled. "Sure do." And she gave him a playful wink.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Bella asked Jake as he dropped her off at her front door, still not sure where they were going from here. He didn't want to be presumptuous and ask if they were going to spend the night together. Instead he'd decided that he was going to leave it all up to Bella. He was going to follow her lead for now.

"Sure." He nodded. "Why not?" He hoped to prolong the night as much as possible, maybe even spend the night sleeping next to her.

Bella unlocked the door, pushed it open and headed through to the living room. He followed behind, trying not to stare at her ass for too long.

"Stop staring." She turned to look over her shoulder at him with a grin.

"Sorry, but I can't seem to help myself." He defended with a toothy grin of his own.

"Make yourself at home, while I make the coffee." Bella said and headed toward the kitchen.

He grabbed Bella by the arms to stop her. "How 'bout you relax and I'll make the coffee? You had a busy day with the wedding and all."

"Oh?" Bella arched her brows in surprise. "Thanks."

Jake swallowed thickly as he looked down into those doe eyes of Bella. It held so much promise and even more love. Adoration. It made his heart stutter. He traced her cheek with the back of his hand and leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't wild or demanding, but it burned with need.

He pulled away just a hair's breadth, lips still touching hers. "I love you so much."

"Yeah?" She smiled against his lips.

"More than you'll ever know." He vowed.

"Then show me, Jacob." She panted, her sweet breath fanning over his face. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He pulled away even further this time to make sure she meant it.

Bella simply nodded in response, pulling his lips back down to hers.

He pulled back. "Is Kyle coming home tonight?"

Bella shook her head. "No. He's staying over at Argent's house for the weekend."

Jacob captured her lips again and lifted Bella into his arms, her legs circling his hips. Their lips never parted as he carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom. He carefully set her down on her feet, turned her around and zipped down her dress, his lips following his fingers in a slow, heated path down her back. He needed her right now. More than he's ever needed her and it had nothing to do with the imprint or the wolf. He wanted to lose himself in her tonight. Make up for everything that had gone wrong. He wanted to show her how deeply he loved her.

He eased the straps from over her shoulders with a whisper of his hands and stroked his nose over her mark. _His_ mark. Bella's body jerked and bucked in response and suddenly he felt what she was feeling - she had opened her mind up to him. He tried it again, this time grazing his lips over the mark. And heat exploded inside of him. He gripped onto Bella's hips, panting from the foreign sensation. It was as if touching the mark heightened his pleasure. His need. _And_ hers.

Bella turned around in his arms, sliding her hands over his chest and under the lapels of his jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. He shrugged the jacket the rest of the way off and let it drop at his feet. Bella tugged on his tie and brought his lips down to hers for just a moment, before she loosened the tie and discarded it with an absent flick of her wrist. Deliberate but trembling fingers undid each button on his shirt, brazen chocolate eyes devouring his chest without a trace of shame. "God, Jacob. You really are one very attractive man." She trailed open-mouthed kisses from his chest all the way down to his hips, kneeling in front of him. She unpopped the button and pulled down his fly, impatiently yanking down the pants. "You're wearing briefs." She looked up at him in confusion.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Something new for me too. But it was a wedding, after all. I had to be decent."

Without further questions, Bella slipped her fingers under the waistband and pulled the briefs down, finally setting him free. Jacob lifted each foot and stepped out of the material at his feet.

"Oh my god!" His body jerked as Bella grasped him firmly in her hand and popped his pulsing cock into her mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Jesus Christ!" He groaned. Her mouth felt so good around him, but right now this was not what he needed. He gripped Bella's shoulders firmly and pushed her away. "I can't believe I'm saying this, baby, but not now. Tonight I just want to be inside of you."

He pulled Bella back up to her feet and carried her the short distance to her bed, dropping her onto the mattress. He crawled onto the bed, toward her. "Let's get these mouth watering but very, very unnecessary underwear off." He grasped the lacy white material between two fingers and tugged at it, tearing it from her body.

"I liked those!" Bella gasped.

Jacob grinned and kissed her thighs one at a time. "We'll get you new ones." He placated her and leaned over her body, stroking his pulsing cock over her as he reached behind her aching back to unclasp the strapless bra. He flung the white material across the room and trailed a hot path with his lips from her stomach up to her breasts, stroking his nose over a hard pink nipple, before capturing it between two lips. In an effort not to neglect her other breast, his hand groped at the creamy swell and tugged gently at the taut flesh, forcing a strangled cry from over her pink, pouty lips.

With a lightning fast move, he flipped them over so Bella was lying on top of him and shifted to a sitting position, back firmly pressed against the headboard. Jacob rearranged Bella in his arms so she was straddling his lap, creamy legs resting either side of him. "I love you baby." He captured her lips, gripped her hips and lifted her up over his quivering cock. With gentle hands he pulled Bella down onto him, groaning into her mouth as her tight, slick core enveloped him inch by inch until she was fully sheathed over him. Her lips broke free, a soft moan escaping from over them, one hand gripping his shoulder firmly while the other found purchase at the back of his neck.

"Love you too, Jake." She panted, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck.

With languid movements, the two of their joined bodies stoked smoldering embers to an inferno of passion, whispering sweet devotion and love to each other and finally cried out into the quiet of the night as they reached their peak together. Uncertainty and pain were razed to ashes in the wake of their reverent lovemaking and created a deeper need.

The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms, chasing on the heels of that need and finally blew it to smithereens in the early morning hours when they could no longer keep their eyes open.

 **A/N: And finally they made up. What did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I guess by now you guys know how awesome I think you all are. We are nearing the end now. Enjoy xxx**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all it's recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 16 - Will you**

 **BPOV**

As promised, Bella took Nikki and Cindy over to Sarah on Monday after school. The two girls seemed nervous and were completely silent as they sat in the back of Bella's truck on the way to Jake's mother. But this thing was not negotiable, despite the fact that they both agreed to start using contraception. Despite herself, Bella found that she was nervous, too. The girls were family. They were pack and she would do anything to make sure that all the pups and imprints got the lives that they deserved.

Sarah (bless her) made the girls more at ease with her gentle nature, gesturing for them to take a seat in her office.

"So have you girls read up on the birth control shot? Depo?" Sarah kicked off, questioning the girls about their knowledge of this specific form of contraception.

Nikki and Cindy both shook their heads and quickly looked away as Bella's scorching gaze landed on them. She huffed in annoyance. This was exactly why Bella wanted to get the girls on birth control as soon as possible. They were so naive. Neither of them even bothered to look up how the shot worked or what the side-effects were.

"Can I just ask one thing?" Nikki raised her hand as if she were in class. "Why can't we use the pill?"

Bella knew the girls were scared of needles, but thanks to Jacob, Bella knew now that birth control pills had a poor track record among the wolves preceding the current pack. As he put it: _"Wolf sperm blasts a hole right through that form of contraception. It's not effective enough for us."_

"It's a legitimate question." Sarah smiled and scooted forward in her chair. "It's because the wolves are simply way too 'potent' for the pill."She confirmed. "It's not going to be strong enough. Just ask Leah's parents. Or me, for that matter. I'm another perfect example of that. Jacob's father and I used condoms and when I decided to switch to the pill, we conceived the twins."

The girls looked horrified. Apparently they thought that they would be able to get the pill from Sarah, instead of the shot. And even if they could, Bella wasn't sure she would have allowed it. She still didn't know if the girls could be responsible enough to remember taking the pill everyday.

"So Depo-Provera is an injectable contraceptive taken every three months, or more accurately, every twelve weeks since a menstrual cycle is an average of twenty eight days long." Sarah explained. "And in most cases Depo stops your period. So I don't want you to be alarmed when you realize after the first month that you haven't started menstruating."

"Perry and I had sex the other day without a condom." Nikki blushed. "How do I know I'm not pregnant already?"

"Because I'm going to do a pregnancy test first." Sarah said. "But you girls need to take some responsibility. You cannot jump into bed with your imprint without using protection. It's really _so_ _easy_ to get pregnant if you have sex with your wolf. That's why you were chosen - to conceive and carry their children. The wolves can smell when you are fertile, so once they start learning how to scent it, you can start using condoms just on those specific days if you prefer that to be your form of birth control. And even when the wolves are clued up on when you are fertile, it's really difficult for them to use a condom. The wolf hates it and will try almost anything to get the man not to use it. It takes a really strong man to ignore the wolf and use protection. So for now, you're stuck with the shot."

"Yeah, Bella mentioned that." Cindy piped up.

Sarah's eyes softened as she looked up at Bella. "You guys should thank your lucky stars that you have someone like her looking out for you."

"They should be lucky I haven't fitted them with chastity belts, that's what." Bella shot back at the girls and crossed her arms over her chest. She was still a little ticked off at the two of them. And what if Nikki's pregnancy test came up positive? She shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut for a second. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Okay, so who's first?" Sarah asked, looking at both girls.

Cindy volunteered and got up. "But you really don't have to take a pregnancy test, Dr. Black. I'm still a virgin. I promise." She said as she trailed behind Sarah to the examination room.

"It's just a precaution." Sarah answered, dismissing the young girl's protests as they disappeared from view.

"Bella?" Nikki's thin voice demanded her attention. The girl's bottom lip was trembling and she looked close to tears. "What if I'm pregnant?"

Bella wanted to tell her that it would have been her own stupidity. That she should have thought before she jumped into bed with Perry. But that seemed too harsh. Bella understood the sexual intensity better than anyone. She knew just how hard it was to resist Jacob and she imagined that the young pups and their imprints struggled with exactly the same thing. Hopefully now that Nikki realized the consequences of her actions, she would be more responsible in the future.

"Oh honey," Bella pulled the girl in for a hug. She looked up into the girl's wide brown eyes and smiled sympathetically. "Then we deal with it, okay? We'll all be here to support you. But I think it's best to not get too worked up about it until you've actually taken the test. Alright?"

Nikki nodded. "Thanks Bella."

"This doesn't mean you get to have sex now, okay?" Bella looked into the rear view mirror at the two girls sitting in the backseat as she drove to Nikki's house to drop her off.

"Yes, Bella." The two girls responded, sulking big time.

Nikki wasn't pregnant. Thank god! Bella didn't have it in her to deal with over-protective fathers, crying mothers and screaming babies right now. But she wasn't an idiot. She knew that they would have sex, eventually. Probably sooner rather than later. She just didn't want to know about it. It would be much harder for Perry and Nikki to abstain, because they've already had sex. Kyle on the other hand had assured Bella yesterday that he and Cindy had made the mutual decision to wait. And she was proud of them...but realistically speaking, how long would that last? Unfortunately the imprint made it really hard to abstain.

"You staying for dinner tonight, Cindy?" Bella asked later as they headed to Forks, having dropped Nikki off. Jacob was coming over for dinner at her place tonight and would most likely spend the night. And on nights that Jacob joined them for dinner and stayed over, it seemed like Kyle was even more relaxed and hovering around them constantly. Maybe seeing Jacob and her together made him feel like he was part of a family. A loving and warm family. Unlike the one he was used to.

"If you don't mind." She said. "Kyle said he'd help me with my math homework."

"Sure." This surprised Bella pleasantly. She was glad to hear that they were focusing on their school work like a couple of normal, run-of-the mill teenagers who weren't caught up in all the supernatural drama. "On one condition." She looked to Cindy with a grin.

"I'm listening." The girl flashed her a beautiful, brilliant white smile of her own.

"You make us that awesome pasta salad of yours to go with dinner." Bella had been lucky enough to be treated to Cindy's special pasta salad one night and had been dying to have some more of it again. "And remind me to get the recipe from you."

"I'd love to make it." She agreed with a nod. "I never thought it would be such a hit when I first made it."

* * *

 **BPOV**

Wednesday late afternoon found Bella getting all dressed up for Jake. It was his birthday and she wanted to surprise him with a kinky outfit and some delicious birthday sex.

She pulled the last thigh high stocking over her creamy leg and observed herself in the floor length mirror. The super short white and red dress clung tightly to her body and the red push up bra she wore underneath her dress pushed her tits up, making them strain dangerously against the low cut neckline. Her mahogany hair spilled over her left shoulder, curls tickling her cleavage as she moved about. She was more than a hundred percent sure that Jake would love this. And best of all, she wasn't wearing any panties. Just for him...

Careful not to trip, she made her way down stairs on her six inch red pumps, lounging herself out on his three seater couch, waiting for him to come home.

She didn't have to wait long and when she heard his truck pull up outside his house, her heart rate kicked up and pounded ruthlessly against her chest in anticipation. Just the idea of him having his way with her in this outfit made her wet heat ache between her thighs.

The door opened to reveal Jacob, eyes dark, searching for her and finding her on the couch.

"What are you up to babe? I could practically smell you from a mile away." He grinned at the sight of her, kicking the door closed and stalking up to her.

Jacob's jaw was clenched tightly and a prominent bulge was already visible in his pants. He licked his lips at the sight of her watching him from under her dark lashes. Nothing in those blazing eyes of his spoke of innocence and gentleness right now as they shamelessly raked over her body.

"Nothing. Just a birthday gift of sorts." She teased, sliding her hand from her neck down over her cleavage.

"Do I get to unwrap it right now?" He swallowed thickly and adjusted himself in his pants.

Bella swung her legs from the couch and pushed herself up, coming to stand flush against him. She bit her crimson lip with two white front teeth and nodded, enjoying his heat seeping from his skin and warming her already heated body.

Jacob palmed one of her breasts in his hand and groaned, dragging his nose along her jaw. "Mmm?"

Bella nodded slowly. "You are free to do with me just as you please, Mr. Black." She purred and cupped his bulging erection in her palm. His prominent, heated bulge made Bella pulse wantonly and her mind fogged over. She was so aroused that her mind seemed to lose all function - desire taking over.

Jacob bent Bella over the armrest of the couch, settling in behind her and pressing his denim covered cock into her wetness. "Yes, baby." She moaned. "Just like that."

"Jesus Christ, Bella." He groaned as he stroked a hand over her aching mound. "You're not wearing any panties?" Bella suppressed a smile, knowing how much he loved it when she didn't wear any underwear.

"None." She confirmed. "Just for you."

"You're going to be the fucking death of me." He dipped a finger into her wetness, curling it inside of her.

"Oh god, Jacob." She mewled, clutching the armrest in an attempt to steady herself. "More." She begged. Her legs were trembling and her chest heaved in pleasure, yearning for the moment he would thrust himself into her.

"Shhh..." He soothed her. "Soon." He promised and added another finger, stretching her. Readying her for his large, stiff cock. "But first I want to taste you." He flipped her over, resting her ass on the couch and hooked her legs over his elbows, spreading her wide open for him.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful." He licked his lips, eyes devouring her bare, glistening flesh.

 _Ohgodohgodohgod._ Just his words made desire leak from her body in response. She loved his mouth on her. Loved how he tasted her with such intensity, that he made her feel like she was all he ever needed. She arched her hips up toward him, begging for his lips now.

Jacob looked down at her for a moment, his obsidian eyes almost closed. "What time do we need to be at my parents?" He sniffed the air appreciatively while he waited for her answer.

"Seven." Bella panted. "Still plenty of time, babe."

"Good!" He growled. "Because I want to take my time with you." And then his warm mouth lowered onto her quivering mound, tongue lapping ravenously at her slick folds. "Mmm...so good." He whispered against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure to her core.

One of his steady hands that held her securely to the edge of the couch, slipped over her thigh and down to her ache, plunging into her, while his lips resumed the task of languidly licking and sucking at her sensitive pearl, nipping it ever so gently every now and again.

"Please, baby!" Bella begged again, grinding herself brazenly against his mouth and fingers. "Please!"

"What do you want, Bells?" He parted from her slickness for just a second, so he could speak. "Tell me what you want."

"More." She choked.

"Mmm..." She could feel him smile against her as he resumed his task, studiously ignoring her requests as he got his fill of her essence.

With each curl of his finger and flick of his skilled tongue against her, he was coaxing heedless cries from her tensing body, bringing her closer to the edge of release. Her body trembled and her fingers searched for anchor, finding it in the dark silk of his hair. She was blind with need, lax lips parting further as she teetered on the brink, now. One more push of his fingers was all it would take.

"Let go, baby." He urged her, squeezing her clit between two fingers and pushed her from the steep cliff, letting her free fall into ecstasy.

"Oh yes, Jake! Yes! Jesus!" She cried out as the tightening coil deep inside of her sprang free, making her body clench tightly around his fingers.

Jacob pulled his lips away and slipped his fingers form her contracting walls, swiftly zipping down his pants with one hand and then thrusting his hips roughly into her.

Bella couldn't breathe through the overwhelming pleasure as he filled her in one smooth push, urging her orgasm to go on even longer than she had anticipated. Her thighs clenched tightly around his hips, heels digging firmly into his ass while she ground her pelvis desperately against him for friction. "Yes! Don't stop, baby. Keep...ah fuck! Keep going!" She cried, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"Turn around." Jacob ordered as soon as her body relaxed, his voice taking on that double timber, no-nonsense bass that made blood pump frantically through her veins and made her head spin. He pulled out of her and flipped her over, her shaking legs struggling to keep her up right on those dangerous heels she still had on. He stroked a rough hand over her ass and slapped once, twice, three times, making her skin smart and tingle deliciously at the same time, turning her on even more. He eased slowly into her weeping core, dragging and trusting over and over again into her with the self control of a saint. And then as to prove her thoughts wrong, he suddenly growled and lost it, driving himself into her with rough hips and echoing grunts, gripping her hips tightly to steady her against the destructive assault of his need.

"Oh Jesus, Bells! You feel so good." He growled in her ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell. "I just can't get enough of you." He panted. "Never enough. Never!"

His one hand left her hip, sliding up over her ass, up her spine and into her hair, gripping it forcefully in a rough fist.

Her body was coiling again as he kept up his demanding pace, taking what he needed without excuse and leaving a fiery trail of carnal passion in it's wake.

His hips started to stutter, letting her know that he was oh so close now. Unfisting his hands from her hair, they traveled over her breasts, down her stomach and onto her sensitive nub, circling it slowly, pleading with her to join him in his quest for release.

Her body let go, clamping around his cock with a vice-like grip, while her body convulsed under him with so much force that the edges of her vision tinted to black and all the air left her lungs in a rush, leaving her screaming in silent exhilaration as he emptied violent streams of his seed into her waiting core.

For a moment neither of them moved or spoke, just bathing in the glorious warmth of the aftermath of their heated coupling. If this was the way their bodies were going to respond to each other for the rest of their lives, she would definitely be a very happy woman.

"Shower?" He questioned with a grating voice that disappeared into her hair.

"Yeah." Bella nodded and winced as he pulled out of her, shivering at the loss of his heat against her. Inside her. "Hey?" She frowned, looking down at her exposed body. "When did you remove my clothes?"

Jacob looked at her in surprise for a moment as she stood before him in only her stockings and red heels. A slow grin spread over those beautiful lips of his, kicking them up to one side as he shook his head and shrugged loosely. "I have no idea, babe." He bent to pick up the tattered and torn remains that was once her kinky little outfit. "See. This is what you do to me."

* * *

 **BPOV**

"So Sarah has told me what you've done for the imprints. That you brought them for birth control on Monday. And Jake told me what you said to Kyle and Cindy the other night, Bella." Billy said as he filled their glasses with wine. "You have no idea how proud we are of you. For everything." He sat back down and twined his hands together as he observed her with awe. "You have stepped up as the Alpha's imprint in more ways than we could ever have imagined. And I for one am proud of you. So damn proud. You even have the grumpy bunch of Elders on the council buzzing with approval."

"It's really nothing, Billy." Bella assured him with a generous smile. "I want to help. Besides, I don't want to see those kids throw away their life. They have so much potential."

"But do you realize what a real chance you're giving them? An opportunity to go to college and make something of themselves. It's because of you that they have a real chance to make a better life for themselves her on the Rez. And not only that, but they'll bring forth so much progress for our kind." He cocked his head at her and held her gaze for a second. "I don't think we, as parents," He motioned between Sarah and himself, "could have asked for a better imprint for our son. And when the day comes, we'll be incredibly proud to call you our daughter. Jake is lucky to have you in his life."

"Although." Sarah added with a twinkle in her eyes, "There was a time we thought he'd never give in. And look now."

"Here's to one helluva imprint. And for being smart enough to accept her as mine." Jake lifted his glass in a toast.

"What? No!" Bella shook her head in protest. "You're not toasting to me on _your_ birthday, Jake. No way!"

"And to Jake, then." Billy added to appease Bella. "On his twenty-eighth birthday. A strong leader. An amazing son. A man with a good, kind heart!"

"Hear! Hear!" Bella clinked her glass against Billy and Sarah's own with enthusiasm. And then captured Jake's eyes in a heated gaze. "I love you, babe! Happy birthday." She kissed him chastely on the lips and grinned against his mouth as she remembered the short (not so short) drive over to his parents house earlier.

 _Jake was talking about the two of them moving in together, when Bella leaned over to him, unzipped his pants and freed him. She took his flaccid length into her hand and started stroking him._

 _"Oh god, baby. What the fuck are you doing? You'll make me flip the bloody truck."_

 _"Just relax and shut that delicious mouth of yours." She_ _whispered against his rapidly stiffening cock. "Just enjoy it." She smiled and took him into her mouth. She loved how hot he always was, especially there._

 _She bobbed her head slowly up and down, working him up to his full size with her swirling tongue and grazing teeth, moaning at the amazing sensation of having him grow so impossibly hard so quickly, just by being enveloped in her mouth._

 _"Mmm..." She pulled away. "You taste so good." She relaxed her throat and shifted herself, taking him all the way in and squeezing her thighs together in pleasure as the tip of him slid down her throat._

 _"Jesus, Bella!" Jacob swerved suddenly onto the shoulder of the road, cutting the engine and yanking up the parking break. "You're going to make me blow my load right here."_

 _"Mmm..." She responded again. That was exactly what she wanted. She ached to taste his thick, salty sweet release on her tongue and swallow it down, drop for drop as he lost it._

 _Her palm cupped him between his legs, making his body jerk in response. "Ah! Fuck, Bells! So good." He thrust his hips up, plundering her mouth as she concentrated on not gagging on his impressive length._

 _Jake fisted his hands in her hair, helping guide her mouth in a faster pace up and down._

 _She clenched her cheeks as she sucked on him, tightening the grip around him. Her hips bucked and ground for friction against the seat as his grunts and moans turned her on so fucking much that she ached for release. Her gentle fingers found_ that _spot just behind his balls, curling up and pressing against it._

 _"Christ, Bella! Oh fuck, yes! I'm sorry, but I can't hold it anymore." His body stiffened and his hands tightened even more around her hair, pulling painfully at it and triggering her release along with his own. Hot spurts of cum shot violently down her throat as she moaned around him, grinding her hips with even more force against the seat as an orgasm thundered through her body, leaving her panties soaked and cum dribbling down the sides of her lax lips._

 _Jacob released her hair and pulled a stuttering breath over his parted lips, before blowing it out in a harsh gust. Bella pulled away, groaning as she shuffled back into place in her seat, her jeans grazing over her sensitive mound. She wiped at the sides of her mouth with a deliberate finger, popping it between her lips and sucking on it hard._

 _"Yum!"_

Bella shifted in her seat just thinking about him in her mouth. His fierce response to her ministrations.

"So in this good spirit we've got going here, I would like to say something." Jake brought Bella back from her gutter diving and she watched curiously as Jake got up from his chair, fished in his pocket and produced a ring box. He bent down on one knee in front of her and popped open the box to the sound of her gasping in surprise along with Sarah.

"Bella." His lips kicked up into a beautiful, heart stopping smile. "I know this is moving very fast, but there will never be another woman who brings so much joy and love to my life and there is no one I'd rather wake up to every morning than you." He pulled a steeling breath in through his nose as Bella's heart pounded loudly in her ears. "Will you marry me, babe?"

 **A/N: Oops, did I leave you hanging there? *snicker snicker***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this last chapter. I have no excuses, except that I was a little lazy. Thank you for sticking with me through this story. I think this was by far _my_ favorite story to write. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. It's short, but hopefully it answers all the questions you still may have. xxx **

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all it's recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 17: La grande révélation**

 **JPOV**

"Mmm...Why are you up so early?" Jacob mumbled and turned to place a lazy kiss on Bella's shoulder.

When he opened his eyes, he caught her staring at her left hand with that stupid, goofy grin that she reserved for special occassions. Occassions when something made her really happy.

"I still can't wrap my head around it, babe." She dropped her hand and turned to Jacob, tucking both hands under her cheek.

"What? That I _asked_ or that you said _yes_?" He couldn't help but break out in one of his own goofy grins.

They were getting married. Not today or even tomorrow, but soon. Maybe in six months or so. No details had been discussed between the two of them last night. They had simply left his parents house after dinner and came home, only to lose themselves in each other, speaking only in tongues of ecstasy.

"Both. The whole proposal feels so unreal." Bella grinned at him and almost swallowed him whole with those chocolate eyes, backlit by intense joy and adoration. "I love you, Jacob Black."

He caught her lips in a gentle kiss and mumbled against her lips that it was time to get out of bed.

"What are we going to do about Kyle when you move in with me?" He asked after their (not so quick) shower together as he dried himself off.

"We never did finish that discussion, did we?" Bella's eyes glinted mischievously, probably thinking back to last night in his truck.

"No. We didn't." He shook his head. "As I recall, the only oral -"

"Finish that sentence, Mr. Black." Bella challenged. "I dare you."

"Fine." He smirked. "Well, what I wanted to ask you last night was how soon you and that smokin' hot ass of yours would be willing to move in with me."

Bella shrugged. "Well, like you said, "What about Kyle?"

"I guess you could let him continue to stay in your house." He suggested and pulled on a pair of of grey slacks.

"I don't know." Bella pursed her lips. Jacob could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "It's too far from the Reservation. And since I'm no longer going to be his roommate, it wouldn't make sense for him to keep staying here alone."

"We can talk about it some more, tonight." He offered and shrugged on a white button-down shirt.

He watched carefully as Bella padded over to his bed, slipped off the fluffy white towel she had wrapped tightly around her body.

"I think I'm going to snuggle in bed for another half hour, before I have to get ready." She said and winked at him, lifting the covers and slipping that incredible body of hers in between the sheets.

"Jesus." He growled. "You are a very bad woman. Evil."

Bella fluttered her lashes innocently. "Moi?" She placed a hand over her heart and let the covers slip to her hips as she sat up in bed, revealing her perfect breasts to him; teasing him.

Jacob licked his lips at the sight of her taut pink nipples, rising spectacularly for him against those creamy swells.

"What ever did _I_ do?" She mocked.

Jacob adjusted himself in his jeans as his erection pushed painfully against his fly, and slowly walked up toward her. "You know exactly what you are doing to me." He accused and leaned over her, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, tasting and savoring her sweet flesh. He pulled back and released her breast with a heavy sigh.

"I have to get going. I've got a busy day ahead of me. Paul and I are meeting with the guys from Evans-Murphy today to do a run-through of what we're planning for the hotel." He thanked his lucky stars every day for getting that contract. He was going to give it his all; make this his masterpiece to showcase what he and his team could really do.

"Knock 'em dead, babe." Bella encouraged and gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Leah popped in at Jake's place during Bella's 'free time' between classes, wearing a smile that could light up New York City.

She grabbed a muffin from the pan and ferried piece by piece into her mouth, while watching Bella closely.

"How was the honeymoon?" Bella asked, avoiding Leah's penetrating stare.

"Too short, but Paul wanted to get back so he could be by Jake's side for the hotel-thing today."

Bella nodded in understanding. A small sacrifice for a better future. If things went well, there would be a lifetime where Paul and Leah could traipse around the world together and see all that they desired, together. Bella and Jacob as well.

Leah fixed her with _that_ gaze again. It was unnerving and comical at the same time, and Bella suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at her friend.

"What?" Bella huffed in mock exasperation, trying desperately not to her grin. She knew that Leah knew about Jacob's and her engagement.

"So, a little birdie told me that my best friend got engaged last night." Leah said in an aloof tone, looking surprisingly detached, though Bella knew the opposite to be true; Leah was bursting with curiosity.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Bella challenged, still refusing to come clean.

Leah plonked the half-eaten muffin down on the kitchen table and grabbed Bella's left hand, zeroing in on the ring on her ring finger.

Bella couldn't suppress her glee anymore and squealed in delight. She had been bursting to tell her friends, but of course, Leah was the first to know.

"Tell me everything!" Leah demanded, staring at Bella with twinkling eyes.

Bella dived into telling Leah every detail, and like the amazing friend she was, she hung on Bella's every word. She seemed less surprised than Bella that Jacob had proposed so soon after they had gotten back together.

"Coffee?" Bella asked as she finished her story.

Leah shook her head. "Tea, please."

Bella frowned and paused for a second to turn back to her friend. "But you hate tea?" Bella knew for a fact that Leah never drank tea. She always said that tea was for sick people and pregnant women. Bella's eyes narrowed as she mulled over this specific piece of information. Leah didn't look sick... so that meant... "Oh my god!" Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Please tell me I'm not losing my mind? Are you?" She didn't need to say anything more, because this time it was Leah's turn to squeal.

Leah nodded vehemently in answer to Bella's question, her face lighting up with delight. "Eight weeks if I calculated correctly."

"Oh Lee!" Bella grinned and blinked back her tears of joy to pull her friend in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks B." She released Bella and picked up her muffin again, ready to feed the growing little one in her belly.

"What did Paul say?" Bella asked as curiosity got the best of her.

"He very nearly started crying. He's so proud at the prospect of becoming a father. Wants to be a better father to our child than his father was to him."

"Of course he is. And you guys are going to make amazing parents. I just know it!" Bella assured Leah.

* * *

Before Bella could even consider moving in with Jacob, she had to sit down with Kyle and have a talk. He was family to her and even though moving in with Jacob was her choice to make, she wanted to get his opinion on what _he_ wanted. What she did know, was that she didn't want Kyle to go back to his parents house, and she doubted he would want to, either.

Slowly an idea began to form in Bella's head and the more she considered it, the more perfect it seemed to be.

What was the point of hanging on to her parents house when it held so many beautiful, but painful memories? Sure, she could rent out the place, but what if she sold it and used a portion of the money to buy Kyle a small, two-bedroom house on the Rez? He would still be out from under those abusive parents of his, but close enough for Bella to keep an eye on him.

Bella wiped her hands on her apron, leaving the steaks to marinade as she turned to get her phone.

 ** _Are you going to be home for dinner tonight? I need to talk to you about something. -B_** Bella texted Kyle, inviting him for dinner. She got a response from him almost immediately.

 ** _I already know what it's about. Think I'll give it a skip and eat at Cindy's._** ** _-K_**

 ** _No, you don't know what it's about. Please say you'll come? I'm grilling steaks. - B_**

 ** _Fine. What time? -K_** Bella knew the boy couldn't refuse a perfectly good piece of meat and so her bribery with food produced the desired effect.

 ** _Six. -B_**

Was it possible that Kyle heard about Jacob's and her plans of moving in together? Was that why he seemed so...upset; angry? Maybe he thought Bella was going to send him back to his parents. Her heart contracted painfully at the thought - she could never do that to him.

Bella pushed those thoughts to the side for now, and started on preparing the steaks - Jacob and Kyle loved their meat.

So when six o'clock rolled around, Bella's steaks were minutes away from done and Jake was in the shower.

A knock on the door signaled that Kyle had arrived. Bella had been worried that he might not even come, and when she opened the door, she was met with hostile, dark brown eyes. No, not hostility, she thought. Fear. He was scared that Bella would send him back to his parents. Bella swallowed thickly and her heart contracted painfully as sympathy for the young man flooded her, making tears prick behind her eyes. She rapidly blinked them away and stepped to the side. "Come in, Kyle." She invited warmly. "Jake is just taking a quick shower. I want the both of you to hear what I have to say."

"You didn't have to call me over, you know? You could just have phoned to tell me that you're kicking me out." He mumbled as he shuffled into her house with hunched shoulders, like those teenage shoulders of his bore the weight of the world right now.

"Sit down while Jake finishes." Bella requested as she shut the door behind her and followed after him. "And I'm not kicking you out," She corrected him, "I've got a surprise for you."

Kyle huffed miserably and sank down on the couch, arms crossed. "Fine." He suppressed an eye roll, which did not go unnoticed by Bella. _Boys._ She shook her head, trying not to laugh at the adorable sight of Kyle pouting on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, trying to make him more at ease.

"No thank you." He shook his head and gazed up past her shoulder at something behind her. Jake. Even if she couldn't hear him, she could always feel him near her; the infallible cord of the imprint that bound them together, slackening more and more the closer he physically got to her and rushed her heart into a steady gallop.

"Kyle." Jacob nodded as he entered the living room and headed to Bella's side, pulling her into him and flooding her with his preternatural heat that she knew she'd never get used to; never wanted to get used to.

The boy averted his eyes as his Alpha greeted him, and tucked his chin in a sign of respect.

"So can we get started?" Bella was anxious. She didn't want to drag this whole thing out. She could see that Kyle was ready to bolt at the first sign of bad news and she wanted to reassure him of her intentions to keep him close. She wanted to assure him that he wouldn't just be swept aside like an unwanted animal now that her life had changed; now that she was going to move in with Jacob.

"What's this about, Bells?" She hadn't told Jacob about her idea, either, and she was hoping he'd be open to it. Prayed for it, actually. Jacob was a reasonable man who knew how much Kyle meant to her. She was certain that he would be all for helping one of his youngest pack members and 'brother' to her.

"Since I'm moving in with Jake," Bella addressed Kyle and held up a finger to indicate that he should not interrupt her as she noticed his mouth open in a ready attempt to defend and retaliate, "I was thinking of selling _this_ house. It's no use to keep hanging onto a place that holds so much painful memories."

"So you _are_ kicking me out?" Kyle accused, getting up from his seat, already turning to walk away. It's been so long since Bella had seen this defensive side of his. A side that came up when he was trying to protect himself from the inevitability of pain and disappointment. Some thought that Kyle didn't feel; that he was immune to negative emotions and reactions directed toward him. Bella knew this not to be true. In fact, Kyle did feel; he felt too much, which made him feel vulnerable - thus the wall he so readily put up in defense.

"I wasn't done talking." Bella explained calmly. "So sit down, please."

Kyle sat back down and had the decency of looking chastised.

"As I was saying," Bella continued, "I'm going to sell the house and I was thinking of using some of the money to get you a place of your own on the Reservation. A place near us, so I can still keep an eye on you."

She waited for the two men to absorb the information and cursed the silence that fell awkwardly between the three of them and amped up her nervous anticipation. Bella fidgeted with the hem of her shirt while she waited.

Jacob was the first to speak, forcing a sigh of relief from Bella as the tension finally broke. "I think that's a great idea. There is actually a small two bedroom house just across the street from me. It's been in the market for quite a while now."

"Kyle?" Bella wanted his opinion.

"There is no way that I can accept a house from you, Bella. It's just too much." He shook his head, but his eyes contradicted his words. He seemed hopeful; excited even and hope flared inside Bella. Hope that the solution for their predicament could for once be as easy as just that.

"Of course you can. You're like family to me, and I want you to be happy." She assured the boy. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Just tell me how I can repay you, Bella?" He insisted. "What can I do to thank you? To repay you for this?" Kyle scooted forward, leaning toward her from the opposite couch, eyes bright with excitement and earnestness.

"Well, I was thinking that you can at least join us for dinner two nights a week. More, if you want to. But I'll expect you to help with dishes."

"I can do that." Kyle nodded, rewarding Bella with a brilliant, pearly white grin. "I'll help cook as well." He promised.

"And you can start working for me in the afternoons, after class, to foot the bill for extra food you'll need for the house." Jake said. Bella was pleased with him, for giving him the opportunity to become independent.

"You guys are the best." Kyle stood up and wrapped his arms around Bella, hugging her tightly. He let her go and stretched his hand out to Jake. "Thank you, Jake. I'll gladly come work for you."

"Glad that's settled, then. So lets eat." Bella announced, satisfied that she had come up with the perfect solution to benefit not only Jacob and her, but Kyle too.

 _One year later:_

 **BPOV**

Bella was sitting in between Jake's legs, back pressed against his warm, muscled chest as the two of them looked out at the ocean. Today was a particularly beautiful day and the two of them had decided to come down to the beach for some quality time together. Bella smiled as she thought back to the events of the last year.

First had been Bella's engagement to Jacob. Totally unexpected and perfect at the same time. She had known that Jacob would propose _someday_. She just didn't think it would be so soon after they'd made up. Not that more time would have changed things at all. She loved Jacob - always would. And she knew without a doubt that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, imprint or no imprint. They had been through so much together in such a short span of time that she had no doubt that they would be able to make it through whatever else life decided to throw at them in the future.

Then came the day for Kyle and Bella to move out of her parents old house. Kyle had moved in with Jacob and her until the sale of her house was done, so they could purchase the small, two bedroom house across the road from them. Kyle could easily extend the house one day if he so wished, when he and Cindy moved in together and started a family. But for now, he didn't need anything more.

When the day arrived for Kyle to move into his new place, the whole pack had been there to help. Just like they had been the weekend before, all pitching in and helping to repaint the beautiful little house. Surprisingly, all the house had needed to transform it into the perfect bachelor's pad for Kyle, was a proper paint job. Bella smiled at the thought of the all-out paint war that had ensued when the house had been finished. It had taken her an entire week to get the paint out of her hair and even months after that, she had still picked out a piece of white paint here and there between her dark locks. On the day of the move (and impromptu house warming), the women had helped pack out all of his things - including the furniture that Bella had taken from her parents place. And at the end of the day, as everything had been put in it's place, it was amazing to see that he lacked nothing.

Jacob and Bella had gotten married five months after he'd proposed. In it's entirety, it had been a beautiful day, filled with so much joy, love and excitement - the Alpha and his imprint were getting married, which called for a massive celebration. But there was an edge of sadness to it as well - perhaps only for Bella. Her parents weren't there to see her marry the man of her dreams. Her father wasn't there to walk her down the isle; no father-daughter dance. But like only the pack and their family knew how, they seamlessly tucked themselves into those gaping holes, filling it in their own way; making the pain more bearable. Billy had taken it upon himself to walk Bella down the isle - standing tall and proud next to her while he whispered words of encouragement in her ear. Sarah, along with Leah, had helped Bella find the perfect wedding dress and just like Bella had supported Leah with all the wedding arrangements, Leah had done the same for her. And Bella had realized on the day of her wedding, that though her parents were gone, she sure didn't lack family, support and love. She had all of those things in spades. She was a _lucky woman_!

Leah had her baby a couple of months later - a beautiful, dark-haired little girl with rosy cheeks and her mother's...everything. Except for her nose, Cami was the spitting image of Leah. Perfect from her chubby little hands and feet, to her large, bright brown eyes and tiny dimples. Cami had both her mother _and_ her father wrapped around her little finger - they were head over heels in love with their daughter. And so was Jacob and Bella, for that matter. They were this perfect little girl's god parents and spoiled her rotten - as they were rightly entitled to.

And then there was today...

"Babe." Bella snuggled deeper into Jacob's embrace and tipped her head up to graze her nose against Jacob's stubbly chin. The testosterone that oozed from every single pore of his being hadn't yet left her without a burning ache for him. Probably never would. Bella bit the inside of her cheek to force her mind back to the task at hand.

"Mmm?" She felt his reply vibrating through her more than she heard it.

"I need to tell you something." She said softly - she was nervous to tell him her news. She knew Jacob wanted children, but how soon?

"I'm listening, Bells." He encouraged and pressed his lips against her hair, placing a lingering kiss there while his hand rubbed up and down her arm in an attempt at soothing her. No doubt he could feel her tension as she strained to contain it. He was so good at reading her these days (almost too good), even without their mental connection.

Bella pulled a lungful of salty air into her straining lungs and found the strength to open her mouth. She knew her worries were ridiculous. This man who held her in his strong arms would always be there for her and assured her of it every day. She had no need to feel apprehensive about his response. "I know this is soon and I know we didn't plan it and we gave all those speeches to the pups and their imprints about safe sex and all, but-"

"You're rambling, babe. How 'bout you try to say what you really mean." He encouraged with a squeeze on her arm, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out like she was ripping off a band-aid, while her heart hammered in her chest despite the encouraging words she had just fed herself.

Bella felt Jacob's chuckle against her back and relief washed over her as the sound of it reached her ears. It made her smile in response and her body relaxed back against him. But before she could properly settle in against him again, Jacob turned her around to face him, gentle hands rearranging her carefully, like she might break.

"This is very good news, Bells. And it's not to soon." He assured her, nudging her chin up with a careful finger, to force her eyes to meet his. Jake stared back at her with bright, delighted brown eyes. "We're married. We're allowed to have as many babies as we want. Unplanned or not."

Bella nodded and gave him a tentative smile. "So you're happy about being a daddy?"

"More than you'll ever know, my beautiful wife." He promised, and captured her mouth briefly with his own, already sparking that ever-present need within her again. "Do you have any idea how excited my parents are going to be at the news?"

Bella truly never imagined that taking a drive on a rainy Friday would result in her finding her soul mate and making friends for life. The greatest friends and family. The amazing people on the Reservation had healed her broken heart and gave her something to live for again.

 **A/N: We have come to the end, folks. Thank you again for reading. Much love. Mrs. LMB xxx**


End file.
